On Broken Wings
by Glamagirl
Summary: It didn't seem real, but when Randy finds himself in a situation where he has nothing but John Cena to rely on, things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone here, the characters belong only to themselves.

**A/N:** This is actually a double recycled story; thought to give it a try changing it a little. You know me, rated M for future chapters and language.

**BROKEN WINGS**

"Sorry, but your flight has been cancelled."

I hear the words just fine but it takes a while for my brain to register them and comprehend their true meaning, and when they finally sink in I find myself face to face with the dilemma they represent.

Chuckling but aware that the sound doesn't have any trace of amusement in it, I hang up my cell phone, not even bothering to warn the person at the other end that our conversation is done. I just focus all my attention on the woman who so diligently broke the news to me.

Maybe I didn't hear well after all… or maybe her words got mingled with that of the person I was having a conversation on the phone because there's no way the airline cancelled my flight.

Pursing my lips and squinting my eyes, I take a deep breath and then I exhale it through my mouth. "What do you mean it got cancelled? That's not possible." I hiss, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "I need to take that plane, now."

The woman doesn't even bat an eyelash; her countenance remains unperturbed as her fingers keep working the keyboard. "It got cancelled due to weather conditions." Her tone is monotonous, bored. "I have another flight available to that destination for tomorrow at two in the afternoon if you are interested."

"No, no, no… you don't get it. I can't wait until tomorrow afternoon. I need to be in South Africa by tomorrow morning."

The woman doesn't seem impressed by my tone and by the look on her face she doesn't care about my urge to board that plane; and really, why should she? She's not the one that got screwed by the airline.

"This can't be serious!" I exclaim to no one in particular although I am looking up to the ceiling, kind of as if expecting God himself to give me a good explanation of why he is messing with me.

I get no response, not from God and not from the woman behind the counter.

The truth is that I'm already running on a tight schedule and there is no way I can wait until tomorrow to take a twelve hours flight headed to the other side of the word, there's just no fucking way.

Waiting is not acceptable, my time is limited here and I need to resolve this matter as soon as possible. I need to catch up with the South African tour the company has embarked into and the sooner I get there the better.

As I try to think on what to do, my phone starts to ring again, interrupting my thoughts with instant speed. I don't have to look at it to know who it is so I just ignore it.

"Listen," I sigh, trying to keep the exasperation off my voice but failing miserably in my attempt. "Is there any other option other than tomorrow?" a boat? a spaceship? Perhaps a teleportation device? I'll take anything that will take me to Africa today.

With the same dull expression she has been sporting since the moment I walked to this counter, the woman just stares at me indifferently. "We do have an independent line of private jets that could take you to your destination today. It would cost you more though and we are not responsible for any mishap."

I almost chuckle, almost. Money is not an inconvenient for me… time is, and I already wasted enough of it.

I take out the credit card that I always carry with me in case a situation like this presents itself and pass it to the woman. "How soon will this jet leave?"

"I'll contact the crew so they can refuel the jet and make preparations for the take-off. I say an hour, maybe less."

Somehow that doesn't sound like soon enough, but hey, one hour is better than tomorrow. So yes, it can be a lot worse, because if I don't make it to Africa by tomorrow then I will be in real trouble and probably end up getting fined. And that's without mentioning the fact that I could get heat with management as well.

"Are you going to answer that or are we going to dance to it?"

Raising an eyebrow, I venture to glance over at the man who is now standing by my side. I knew who it was even before looking; I would recognize that stupid voice anywhere.

It's John fucking Cena.

When I informed our road agent that I was going to miss the flight, he told me that he was trying to contact Cena and that the two of us needed to get in a plane to Africa as soon as it was possible.

According to him, there was no possible way Vince was going to like that his two biggest draws would miss the tour and he didn't want to be in our shoes if the big boss found out. He didn't care if we had to swim across the big blue; he just wanted us there no matter what.

Now John is here, late for the tour just like me. Somehow, that makes me feel better because there's nothing more gratifying than sharing Vince's wrath.

"So you finally decided to show up." I say, making point of his tardiness while silencing my phone. "I thought you were not going to make it."

He chuckles, leaning into the counter and laying his hands on top of it to support his weight. "Well, sorry I didn't drop everything soon enough to join you in your little adventure; but I wasn't even scheduled to make this tour and packing for three days in South Africa is kind of a pain in the ass when you are not even home to pack properly."

At his words I shoot him a cold glare and say nothing. You see, John and I, we are not friends; sure, I've known him for over a decade now but we are nothing more than co-workers.

As a matter of fact, I can't say that I'm friends with anyone in this business other than Cody and Ted and I like to keep it like that.

"Anyway, did they call you at last minute too?" He asks while his eyes scan mine.

Shifting my weight, I let out a tired sigh. "Not really, I kind of missed the first flight." I leave it at that, he doesn't need to know the reason I missed it and I'm sure as hell not going to tell him.

But he doesn't ask; he just smiles, his eyes shining with amusement and his dimples marking his cheeks as he looks at me. "Oh, I bet Vince was very happy about that."

I hum, pushing my cheek with my tongue. Vince was actually fuming when our road agent called him, I know because I was listening. But because I'm not in the mood to share that information with John, I just look away and focus on the papers I have to sigh to rent the jet.

So I sign these things, trying to ignore his eyes on me as he lurks around.

"So Africa, uh? This is going to be interesting." He chuckles and I look at him with raised eyebrow.

I don't know why he is trying to make small conversation with me; I mean it's not like I'm the most amicable guy around and he knows this. Like I said, we've known each other for several years now and I'm sure he pretty much knows that I hate to be bothered with this kind of shit.

I feel like telling him that, but instead I put the pen down and turn around, walking to the small waiting room area until I'm called to board my plane once and for all.

Yes, I blatantly ignored him but who cares? It's not the first time I do it and somehow I think it's not going to be the last…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up startled and disoriented; a feeling I always get whenever I wake up anywhere that is not my bed. I blink a couple of times; trying to gather up the last memories I had before getting caught in the arms of Morpheus.

I can't get much out of my still drowsy brain. The last thing I remember is searching for the new episode of The Walking Dead in my laptop and then nothing. I remember that much, but I can't for the life of me remember what happened in the new episode and I have no idea for how long I've been out.

Rubbing the sleep off my eyes, I take a look at my laptop… the monitor is just a black canvas that mocks me by showing me my own reflection. I assume the battery just died while I dozed off.

I grunt, just very convenient. I grab my cell phone with the intention checking the hour, but when I try to turn it on I find it has died too.

Great, just what I needed, no laptop and no cell phone… and when I look down to my wrist I notice that my watch is not working either! This is just fantastic, now I'm in a limbo when it comes to knowing what time it is and how long I was out.

Despite myself, I frown at all these coincidences, hoping we are not flying over the equivalent of the Bermuda Triangle… or even worse, over some mystery island with a huge magnetic force that has the power of manipulating time and space. Because this plane crashing would be the ultimate inconvenience.

I take a look out the window pane and through it I see nothing but blackness. It's the same panorama I got before falling asleep.

"Whatever," I mumble under my breath. I just hope we are close to our destination already because there are a few calls I need to make.

Getting up to my feet I look around, taking a few steps in search for someone in the crew who can fill me in as of why my phone is not working.

Looking around to see if I spot anyone that could help me here, I notice that John is sitting not too far from where I stand.

His eyes are closed while his head rest casually against the back of the seat, making his face look relax and tranquil. I can't tell from here if he is sleeping or not, he probably is, even when I can hear the music blasting from his iPhone.

Suddenly, I feel the floor beneath my feet move and I gasp in surprise, taking a quick hold on the edge of the seat. Wow, for a second there I kind of got scared, but it was just that with a scary suddenness matched only in movies, the plane took a quick descend that almost made me sprawl to the floor.

Almost, but I managed to hold on.

With my heart beating ridiculously fast inside my chest, I look over to where a very awake John Cena is sitting; he has taken off his iPhone's headphones and is now looking around the cabin.

Man, my eyes feel like two huge sockets in my face. I hate turbulence… most people don't know and won't believe this, but it makes me antsy.

Clenching my jaw, I begin to prepare mentally with the task of moving my glued feet off the floor when the plane takes a quicker descend into nothingness, too violent to give me time to think and this time I'm not able to hold myself. I end up down on my knees… my pride hurting more that the damn knees.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I hear John say as I attempt to get up to my feet. It's not an easy task, because even when the plane is no longer free-falling it is shaking.

I bet he is smiling, he's always smiling… but when I look up at him, I see that he is not. In fact, he has a very serious expression on his face and I nod through my shame, biting hard on my lips and trying to look as best as anyone in my situation could manage.

He offers me a hand and I take it, allowing him to help me up to the chair next to his.

"What's going on here?" He asks… as if know!

"The fuck if I knew."

Right on cue, the flight attendant came walking toward us. She is smiling and that kind of alleviates some of my worries.

"I'm going to need you to fasten your seatbelts. We are experience some turbulence but nothing to worry about, it will be over soon."

I do as she says. The plane is violently shaking now and even when her words reassured me a little, I still don't like this.

With my eyes, I follow the young flight attendant as she walks to the back of the plane and sits in one of the chairs over there. She fastens the seatbelt and stays there…

Nope… I don't like this at all.

"This is really some turbulence, uh?" Cena says but I'm not in the mood for chatter right now, not with the plane shaking like this.

I look up to where I was sitting and notice my laptop laying in pieces on the floor. The monitor is broken.

"Fuck,"

As I mumbled that, all of a sudden a deafening noise drills into my brain, making me cringe in response. My head feels about to explode, it's awful…

Then as if made out of paper, I watch in horror as a the jet starts to crack… and no longer after that first crack it just brakes, the stupid plane breaks in half; the section where the woman who told us not to worry about the turbulence was sitting disappearing into the blackness of the night.

"Oh shit, OH MY SHIT!" I chant over and over again but I'm sure no one can hear me. In full panic mode, I close my eyes and grip the edge of the chair with all my strength, feeling the force of the wind hit me hard in the face.

This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not fucking happening! I'm still asleep, this is a nightmare and the plane did not just break in two while in midair!

God, but it did, I saw it happen… and I saw a woman get swallowed through the darkness of the night never to be seen again.

Something tells me that this is a good time to pray, but I can't remember the words. I was never good with this kind of stuff…

While my brain goes into overdrive, I feel someone grab my face and yank it to the side. I don't want to open my eyes to see who is touching me, what if its death trying to take me away… because I'm sure going to die of a heart attack before hitting land… or ocean, whatever is coming.

OH MY GOD! I don't want to die like this. What will happen to my daughter if I die? This is the worse timing ever.

But no, I won't die of a heart attack; how could that be possible when I'm about to throw my heart out! I can already feel it in my throat… I'm going to vomit it.

"Randy, look at me!"

I shake my head, I don't want to… I don't want to die just yet, there are so many things I wanted to do before this moment. There are things I need to do…

"Randy, for Christ sake!"

I swallow my heart back to its place and open my eyes at the sound of my name; once I open my eyes I find myself lost in a pair of deep blue eyes that stare back at me.

Can he see the terror reflected in my eyes? Does it matters that I finally show weakness in the verge of dying?

I hear him saying something, something about my seatbelt, I don't know what it is but then I feel him unbuckling it.

No! What the fuck are you doing? I want to yell at him, I want to stop him! But I can't, I'm petrified… staring into the blue of his eyes.

And staring into those blues I feel something hit me in the head, almost knocking me out with the force of the impact...

It hurts, but I'm not sure of anything anymore.

Everything around me is a fuzzy mess. I can only feel a killer pain in my head… and water, my feet are getting wet… and my knees. Why are my knees wet?

"Look at me Randy, just stay with me."

I look up to him, feeling water raising up to my waist and his hands on my face… my head hurts… and his face, his face is fading right before my eyes… I try to hold on, but then there's… nothing.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them. I'm glad you liked it so and yes, it's going to be a slash. For now, I'm just going to make them stay alive ;p

**ChApTeT 2**

_Meet me, Jesus, meet me. Meet me in the middle of the air; if my wings should fail me, Lord, please meet me with another pair._

Words keep dancing in my head; strange words, faint words, dull words… they make no sense. They keep coming at me, each syllable piercing my brain with fierce intensity, menacing to split my head in two.

I want them to fucking stop.

The rational part inside of me that hasn't died yet recognizes some of these words as extracts of something bigger… something I've heard before. Is it a prayer? I can't quiet grasp their meaning.

"Randy..."

With great effort, I slightly turn my head, trying to follow the source of this new sound. It's faint like the other ones, but this one doesn't come from inside my head, it comes from the outside… as if someone was calling to me.

"Come on man, look at me."

Doing my best to ignore the searing pain in my head that I'm sure is slowly killing me, I open my eyes… and yet I see nothing. There is a black veil in front of my eyes that doesn't let me see anything. For a moment I wonder if I opened them in the first place.

I try it again, closing my eyes and then opening them again… nothing. There's something about this that feels very wrong.

As I open and close my eyes a few more times, a series of flashbacks invade my mind. They mingle themselves with the strange words that haven't ceased tormenting me, causing a bigger pain in my head that makes me groan out loud in disapproval. But I remember now, full reality has blown up in my face.

I remember the plane breaking apart in mid-air and then falling. There was a woman who got swallowed into the darkness and then something hitting my head…

Oh fuck me! What if the impact blinded me?

I panic at the mere thought of being blind and I try to jerk away from whatever is holding me still; but as soon as my battle for freedom begins I feel the hold getting tighter, imprisoning me.

"What the…?"

"Hey, hey... listen." The voice is still faint, but I recognize it just fine.

"John?" I mumble, feeling a wave of relieve wash over me. "I… I can't see you." I place my hands against what I believe are his shoulders, realizing for the first time that my feet are not touching the ground… in fact, they are not touching anything.

I blink a couple of times, trying to understand what the fuck is happening here! There's water up to my chest and the only thing that is holding me up are John's arms around my midsection.

"I can't see a fucking thing." I repeat. Why can't I see him? I can feel him pressed against me and I can even feel him breathing to me face but I can't see him, I can't see anything!

His cold fingers find their way up to my face. He touches me tentatively, providing in me an odd sense of comfort that I can't quiet comprehend. "I'm here, it's ok… it's just the power that went off."

I release a breath I didn't even realized I was holding, but then it hits me. We are still inside the plane and this water can only mean that we crashed into the ocean.

"We are fucked." Jesus, we are going to die here, I know it. Now I don't say that last thought out loud but there's an awful sense of panic creeping into me right now.

This is not like me though and I try to get a hold of myself. I can't panic… I need to remain calm.

"You know, I've been accused many times of being the ultimate optimist so no, we are not fucked up until I say so. Listen, can you do that?"

I nod, closing my eyes as I wait for him to tell me what he needs to tell me.

I must not panic, I will not…

"Randy, are you listening to me?" He tightens his hold on me, bringing us even closer.

"Yes! I'm not deaf. John…" I blurt out, my inability to see and the whole situation getting the best of me.

"Ok, so listen carefully because we don't have much time. We crashed into the ocean. I think the cabin turned upside down in the water and trapped us in it. We can't stay here because soon enough it will drag us to the bottom of the ocean with it. Now, there is an opening right where the plane ripped, but to exit through it we need to swim our way to it."

Shaking my head and opening my eyes to see nothing, I groan. Man, I'm so going to die here. I mean I've never been able to hold my breath underwater for too long; add to that my headache and the fact that I can't see a damn thing and I'm done.

But I have Alanna to think of, I don't want her to grow up knowing that her daddy died because he couldn't hold his breath so I need to do this; I need to get out of here.

"Alright… let's fucking do this." I say.

"So this is what we are going to do, I want you to swim very close to this," He takes my hand in his and places it against a wall or something. "And then all the way down until you find the opening I just told you. Once you reach it go to the other side and swim to the surface. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I hiss because I'm not going to tell John that I'm afraid that I won't make it. He doesn't need to know that; knowing how he is he'll try to be super Cena and give me a peep talk that is going to do shit to me.

"Good, because we either try it or drown here."

"I know man, you don't need to fucking remind me of it." My tone is exasperated; I don't why but his words fired something inside of me that is very close to anger.

"Hey, hey! I need you to focus here." His fingers are back to my face and I close my mouth.

He's right, even in my distress I know that. "Let's get out of here."

"Now that's the spirit; come on, you'll go first and I will follow close behind." He lets go of me, and for a slight moment of blind panic I feel the urge to cling to him again.

Of course I don't do that, it's bad enough that he already witnessed me in a moment of panic so I man up and clench my fists not to reach for him.

"I'll go first," I say under my breath, trying to cope with it.

"So on the count of three?"

I take a deep breath. "Ok." I can do this; this wasn't a big plane, hell! It wasn't even a plane, just a jet… and a small one. Now ripped in two…

"1…"

The opening should be near enough for me to reach it without problems, this will be easy.

"2…"

I just need to concentrate on my breathing and think on my daughter, I need to go back to her.

"3."

Fuck, I'm so not ready to do this. I submerge nonetheless, dreading the way the cold water embraces me whole, taking me into its mysterious darkness.

I swim my way down, my eyes stinging because even when I can't see a damn thing I can't manage to keep them close.

I really, really hate not being able to breathe.

I hate it down here too; its way too quiet, there's a calmness that is too eerie for my liking and it's creepy. The only sound I can register is the beating of my own heart. It is beating frantically and I'm afraid it will burst into a million pieces inside my chest.

I keep swimming, ignoring everything… my lungs already protesting the lack of oxygen.

I try to hurry, and when I finally reach the opening I was looking for, I take a hold at the edge of the twisted metal and cross to the other side.

Or so I hope, because if I didn't then I'm already making my way back into the cabin. A cabin that by now could be completely submerged underwater for all I know.

I begin the ascent that I hope will take me to the surface; by now my lungs are screaming in pain, sending a bolt of discomfort right into my chest.

This is the most distressing feeling I ever had in my life; as much as I keep swimming upward I still haven't reached the surface. I kick and swim and swallow water and still nothing.

By now my headache has passed to be a slight inconvenience, the icy fingers of this black water tightening around my throat is the only thing my mind can worry as of now.

I don't know if I'm going to make it out of here and the image of my broken body floating in these waters for all eternity begging to settle in my mind.

But then, when all hope was gone and my hold on life was disintegrating through my fingers, my head breaks to the surface and a cool breeze welcomes me outside.

I manage to take a deep breath somewhere in between a fits of coughing. I don't mind… the air filling my lungs is sweet and comforting; breathing had never been so missed!

Once I get the hang of breathing again I take a look around, relieved with the fact that I can finally see. The sky is a black, starry canopy above me, the face of the moon providing the only illumination to the desolation that surrounds me.

I take it all in, I'm in the middle of a big, vast nothingness. There's just water and what I assume are broken pieces of the jet floating everywhere.

But there's no John.

I look around, searching for any sign of him… nothing. Struggling to maintain myself floating, I give another full turn, hoping to see his head poking out of the water.

Such thing doesn't happen.

"Cena?" Desperation begins to eat a hole in the pit of my stomach, John is nowhere to be found and I'm about to call for him a second time when as if in cue his head breaks to the surface.

Now I'll tell you this; I've never been so glad to see him in my entire life. Even when we aren't the best of friends I wouldn't like him to die here.

That takes me to another matter… what about the pilot? Where is he…?

"Wooh! Mama-se, mama-sa, ma-ma-coo-sa,"

Oh great! Now he lost his mind, I heard that lack of oxygen to the brain can do that. I swim to where his is, a bit preoccupied, and as soon as I approach him he turns to face me.

"You ok there?" He asks while rubbing water off his eyes.

Well, he looks sane to me, even when that is one of the stupidest questions I have ever heard.

"The plane I was in broke in mid-flight and crashed, now I'm adrift in the middle of the ocean, what do you think?"

"Ok… still same old Randy. I was hoping the blow to the head would turn you into a nicer version of yourself," With that said he lifts a hand and brushes his fingers to my temples.

The contact hurts so with a groan I push his hand away; he says nothing and just turns around and swims to a big-white floating object that looks suspiciously like one of the jet's wings. He rests half of his body on top of it.

Being there looks better that fighting to maintain myself afloat so I decide to ignore his previous comment and swim to it as well.

Survival is what I need to set my mind into.

The wing… or what is left of it is big enough for both of us, maybe not to climb on top of it, but I guess it will support at least half our bodies afloat.

I rest against it; my back to John as his is to mine. The surface is rough and it scratches my skin as I lay on it and I doesn't take me long to decode that hate it.

I hope rescue comes soon.

"Don't fall asleep," John commands after a long period of silence.

"Why not?" I do not intend to, but I don't take it well when people order me around. Especially if that someone is John Cena.

"Geez… where do I start? First, you took a nasty blow to the head and everybody knows that falling asleep is the dumbest thing to do after a bump in the head; second, you could roll over and fall into the ocean where you could drown or be eaten by a shark or something; third… I don't need a third! The first two are valid enough for you to comprehend."

I roll my eyes at his words and say nothing; fuck him. I have other things to worry about than him and his stupid comments.

Breathing in, I submerge my hand into the water, watching it disappear in its blackness. It is still dark in here, the ocean a mere reflection of the night that watches over us.

"So what's the last movie you saw?" He ask casually, as if we were anywhere but here.

"What?" I blurt out in a chuckle.

"You know, movies… also known as films, they usually come to theaters first and then get release on DVD… you've even been in one. So…"

"I know what a movie is, but thanks for the lesson in the matter."

"So?"

I take a deep breath, I know that he is trying to form a civil conversation to keep me awake but it just feels kind of awkward; after all we are in the middle of the open sea, all alone and floating over a broken wing of what used to be our plane.

Besides, I'm not good at civil conversation on a good day so imagine how it is now.

"I don't remember." I blurt out just to say something. "I've been busy."

"Wow, too busy to watch a movie… that blows, man."

I shrug even when he can't see it. What can I say? I don't feel like discussing with him right now that the last movie I saw was Lion King 3D.

"What about music, do you like music and if so what kind of music you dig? Or you are too busy to listen to it too?"

I do like music; all kinds. "I listen to different kinds but I mostly into rock and hip-hop…" He chuckles and I stop talking. "What?"

"Nothing, keep going." I can hear amusement in his voice and I wonder what did I say to amuse him so.

"No, you are making fun of me! What's wrong with my taste in music?" I say a bit too lighthearted for the situation we are in.

"Nothing, really."

We fall again into a comfortable silence. This is really surreal, it's the kind of stuff that happens in B movies and crappy novels; it's definitely not the kind of stuff that happens in real life… at least not in mine.

"John?"

"Uh?" He groans and for a second I decide whether to say this out loud or not.

"Do you think they are looking for us?"

"Of course they are, before the sun comes up we are going to hear a helicopter flying by and then we are going to see men in cool blue uniforms climbing down a rope to rescue us."

I nod, hoping that he is right because I'm getting too damn cold in here and I want to go back to firm land. There's nothing I want more than that right now.

"We are going to have a hell of a tale to share when we go back… maybe we'll even get a movie out of this. I want me to play my part."

I frown at his nonsense. But if true be told I rather have him talking nonsense than having the creepy silence of the night falling over us.

"They better hurry up." I say as an afterthought before closing my eyes, my head is killing me. "So you really think there are sharks in here?"

He doesn't respond immediately and for a moment I think he fell asleep on me. Great, he was the one ordering me not to fall asleep and he did just that.

"Hey, are you there?"

"Of course not; I mean no about the sharks, not about me being here because where else could I go… right?"

I snort, I know he is lying about the sharks but I don't mind; we are not going to be here long enough for them to come and greet us into their domain because soon there will be a helicopter, maybe a boat searching for us.

I know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**ChApTeR 3**

I open my eyes to see one of my suitcases floating right before my eyes. It passes right in front of me, floating stealthily over an immense blue sea that seems to have no end.

As I watch it, my mind goes back in memory lane to the events of last night and I can't help but to shiver, a weird wave of anxiety trying to creep inside of me. It's just that this whole thing feels so surreal; the crash, swimming out of that plane, watching that woman get sucked into the darkness of the night…

Everything my mind is grasping is just awful and I would do anything for this to be nothing more than a nightmare. Unfortunately it's not, I know because the sensation of cool water up to my chest and the pounding headache I still have feel way too real for this to be a dream.

So no, this is not a nightmare, this is just my reality and right now it's not looking very good.

I take a deep breath, hoping it will allow me to exhale my increasing anxiety into the wind; but it doesn't, I still feel anxious and I can't quite comprehend why am I still here; where is the rescue? I don't even know for how long I was passed out or what time is it now.

Well, I am no scientist, but judging by the chastising intensity of the sun shining from above, I can say without a doubt that night is gone and that a new day has begun. And still, we float here.

It's really insane, hours have passed out with the two of us hanging here and I can't help but to think in sharks, hypothermia and now that day is upon us, the possibility of dehydration.

This is not our worst case scenario and I have to admit that the knowledge that things could get worse kind of scare me.

Trying to focus on anything but the dangers we could be facing, I extend my hand, trying to get hold of my wandering suitcase. The effort to get it makes me take notice that I'm aching all over, maybe because the position I inconveniently fell asleep was not the most ideal. But then again, this whole situation is less than ideal and I have to close my eyes to collect myself.

Rescue will come soon, until then I just need to… breathe.

Opening my eyes once again, I take a look around, spotting once again my rolling suitcase. I try to reach for it but I fail miserably, it's already too far away.

I follow it with my gaze, watching the slow progress of the little piece of shit getting more and more out of my reach.

That's when I see it… in the distance, like a mirage.

I close my eyes and count to ten, allowing some time for my brain to clear up. I don't want to get my hopes up only to find out this is my imagination reflecting over there, but when I open them again it's still there. It didn't disappear in thin air as I feared it would.

"John," I call out but my voice is only a raspy whisper and I doubt he heard my pathetic attempt at communication.

My throat hurts, how come I didn't realized it until now? It feels as if I just swallowed a full bucket of sand.

But that doesn't matter right now, I need to move over to my side and face John, I want to wake him up and make him look over there too. If he sees what I think I'm seeing, then it's real.

And God, I hope it's real.

I push my weight with my arms and begin the torturous process of turning to my side, but in my haste to do so I only manage to roll backwards and into the water.

I go under with a splash, random images of starving sharks and gargantuan krakens invading my mind. I know I'm being stupid, but blind panic does not reason and I can't help but to panic. I never liked getting into any body of water where my feet couldn't touch the bottom, and I can't touch the bottom here.

The bottom… the pilot is in the bottom, with the jet.

I fight my way to the surface and as soon as I'm up I suck in a deep breath, loving the feeling of air filling up my lungs. Once my head is out I have to close my eyes because the combination of the salty water in them and the sun shining on my face full force are blinding, but to make matters worse in my attempt to breathe I swallow a few mouthful of water and I have to cough it up.

"What do you think you are you doing?" John say and his voice is low, raspy as my own.

I gasp, searching blindly for the improvised raft. When I find it I grab for it and rub the water off my eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snap because yes, I'm annoyed. Not only because I fell into the water, but because he's here as a witness.

I'm proud, I think everybody knows this and I really hate making a fool out of myself in front of people.

"If I have to guess I would say that you are trying to drink the entire big blue. Did you know that drinking sea water can cause your kidneys to collapse?"

I lock eyes with him, noticing that there's a rueful smirk on his face as he looks down on me and that the intensity of the sun in his face is making his eyes look a shade lighter that what they really are.

"Thanks for the tip, I'll make sure to keep it in mind." I say in the most annoyed tone I can manage.

"No problem, I'm full of life-saving information. Did you know that by looking at…"

"I wasn't satisfying my thirst, I was actually trying to reach that." I interrupt him while pointing toward the island. If it turns out not to be there I can always say it was my suitcase I was trying to reach.

He looks to where I pointed and I watch him expectantly, I'm even holding my breath. He stares for a while, his eyes narrowing as he looks on.

Why doesn't he say something? Time seem to have slow down to a crawl as I wait for him to corroborate my insanity.

"So?" I venture to ask. Patience is not one of my best traits and I'm beginning to lose it.

He looks at me, his clear blue colored eyes sparkling as they fix on mine, then he just… laughs.

"Randy! I could kiss you right now." He gets off the raft and for a wild microsecond I think he is going to do just that, kiss me. But thankfully, he just starts swimming away.

I look dumfounded, kind of relieved as he swims into the distance. Does this mean that he saw the Island or that he really, really likes my suitcase?

I wait, observing and just when he swims past my suitcase my spirit starts to lift. Now I'm the one who could kiss him!

Anyway, the Island is not too far away… if we were on a boat that is, a motored boat. I would say that it's like two miles to get there, swimming. And I swear that since the scary experience of last night I hate swimming, but what else can I do? If I want to go into civilization I have to do it. So I go after him, of course, making a stop to get my suitcase.

By the time I'm halfway to the Island I'm already exhausted. I have the disadvantage of having to drag along part of my luggage and I feel like giving up, but I don't. So I suck it up and keep going. Survival is in that island, our rescue near.

So I swim and swim and when I can finally reach the soft bottom I start walking to the shore.

I'm soaked to the bone, I feel like collapsing and the need to get out of the water is the only thing that drives me to go on. I hope this Island has a nice Hilton, or better yet an airport that offers a safe flight straight to good old USA.

By the time I reach the shore I'm panting so I try to work on my breathing while I do my best to ignore the ache all over my muscles. Somehow I feel very out of form. Where is my cardio? I know I have more resistance than this.

With my head casted down, my eyes take on the crystal clear turquoise water that is swallowing my legs from my knees down; I can see my feet through it, and for a while that's the only thing I concentrate on, willing them with my eyes to keep going.

Once I make it to the shore, I look up and though half closed eyelids I see John, he's spread over the white sand, just lying there and I can't help but to follow his example.

So I lay on my back and close my eyes. I just need to catch my breath and wait for the pain in my chest to subside; there's also the fact my limbs feel like rubber and I need to wait for them to go back to normal before I can do anything else.

There is a refreshing breeze all around me, so even when the sun's heat is blasting from above, there is a nice quality about this. It's just good to be on solid ground.

While I rest in the soft sand, enjoying the calm after the storm, I hear John let out a hoarse laugh. "This is bad, I mean really; what are the chances that after our plane crashed into the ocean we ended up stranded in a desert island?"

I open my eyes to shoot him a glance. "What do you mean by Desert Island?" This Island is not deserted. It must have an airport, and people with phones!

He snorts, turning to his side so that he's now facing me. "Like in Lord of the Flies and Gilligan's Island; only that here it's just you and me."

I shake my head in denial. "No, we are in 2011, there are no deserts islands in this century." I get up to my feet, physical exhaustion long forgotten. I look all around me, noticing that there is sand everywhere; it extends all over the place.

I keep looking, hoping to find a sign of civilization. But I get nothing, everything seems untouched, pure. Several feet from the shore there is dense foliage into the island, there are palm trees, sand and ocean, nothing more.

"Oh fuck, tell me this is not happening." I say out loud, already feeling my self-control slipping through my fingers. I look to the trees and plants that lead into the island and then back to the ocean, this is it; I'm going to rot here, on a desert island. "There has to be someone around here, you can't say this is a deserted Island just like that."

It can't be, he doesn't know it all. But what if we are, what are we going to do? Okay, I'm starting to get into full panic mode, I can feel it.

Before I can get an embarrassing nervous breakdown, I feel him turn my head to him, his hands on my face as he forces me to look in those blues of his. I don't say anything; I just stare.

"Don't freak out on me, I'm pretty much sure this will be temporary and that in no time we'll get rescued. But until that happens we need to be calm, maybe explore the island and see if we can find something to eat, ok?"

I nod, too entranced and confused to speak. He's still to release my face from his grip and I don't try to get away from it either.

"Now, I did not watch Survivor for nothing so let's see what this island has to offer, I'll even let you chose our brunch."

"I'm not hungry, I don't want to eat." I whisper.

He tilts his head to the side, his eyes refusing to leave mine. He doesn't say anything and just stares.

Rescue will come soon; by now our road agent probably noticed our tardiness and I'm sure he contacted the airport and the search rescue is already on its way.

"I'll see what I can find anyways because I am getting hungry and soon you'll be too." It is then that he lets go of me, finally.

"You go, I'll stay here. I don't want our rescue to come by and miss us." I say and walk away, siting under the shadow of a few palm trees.

"Fine, I'll go by myself then." He stays there for a while looking down on me. Is he expecting me to change my mind? Because I won't.

"Just don't go too far away in case I have to call you." I don't really want to move from the beach, what if a boat comes by and we are too busy getting lost in that jungle alike thing?

"Alright then," He says with a shrug before turning around. I watch him leave, disappearing out of my sight and into the Island.

Once he is gone there is complete silence all around me, just the sound of the wind and the soft lullaby of the ocean. That's until I hear some kind of bird singing his eerie song in a place very near me.

A chill runs down my spine. I know I'm being stupid once again because what dangers could come out of a bird or of waiting here alone? Exactly, none. And besides I'm not a coward… yeah, this shit is messed up but I don't have to freak out.

But what if the danger is in that jungle or whatever and John ends up injuring himself or getting forever lost?

"Cena?" I call and wait for a response that I don't get. Didn't I tell him to stay close?

I get up to my feet and approach the path he just took, but then I retreat and sit down again. No, I will stay here until we get rescued.

So I wait, and wait, and wait…

Did I mention that patience is not one of my best traits? Because it isn't, and I'm sure I've said it before but I find myself in the need to emphasize on it again.

I stand up, pace back and forth, sit back again and still nothing, no one. By now desperation is starting to get the best of me, my wait here seems to drag into eternity and I'm starting to get antsy.

I just don't know how much of this I can take.

And where the fuck is John? He should be back by now. I look back to where he disappeared ages ago and there's still no sign of him returning.

I sigh, turning my gaze back to the horizon until the rays of light make my eyes water; I blink the discomfort away and keep looking. The wait continues but I'm not going to give up hope; soon I'm going to spot a rescue boat coming our way and this nightmare is going to be over.

Until then I'll just have to keep waiting.

"Come on John, where are you?"

The heat that has taken over in this godforsaken island is not helping my cause either. As time goes by, the intensity of the sun increases and I have nowhere to escape it. Even the shadow casted by the huge palm tree behind me is not enough to guard me of this cruel heat.

I'm just not made for this tropical weather, the humidity is killing me. I'm sticky, I have sand all over me and I hate it.

Pulling my suitcase closer to me, I start rummaging through it. The hopes of finding something that will help us out of here dying as I couldn't find a boat, a flare or even a working cell phone. But why would I have such things? It's not as if I packed them.

Well, I may not have surviving material in here but at least I have a few fresh changes of clothes and maybe even something to eat.

I search through it, finding nothing more useful. Can I eat a deodorant? Can I brush my way out of here?

Yeah, I didn't think I could.

I take a brief glance into the bushes, John is nowhere to be found and if he doesn't come back soon I'll have to get in there and look for him myself.

But that will be later; now I try to get a bit comfy so I take off my shirt because it's sticking all over me and besides, it's too hot. I also take off my jeans, enjoying while it lasts the sensation of the breeze caressing my exposed skin as I look for some cargo pants that would help me fight the heat.

"Nice tush."

I turn around startled, almost tripping over into the sand. I'm in by boxers and nothing more and I purse my lips.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"I told you, I was trying to find something useful around." He grins as I put on my pants. "But what about you, I see that you decided to embrace public nudity while I was out."

"Yeah, and you took on spying on me while I changed."

He tilts his head, the smile still on his face as he walks over to me. I take a step back but as soon as I realize I'm retreating from him I stop. What's with me? This is John here…

"Randy, you go out to the ring wearing less that that so trust me, you in your undies is not something I haven't seen before." He takes a look at me from head to toe and I arch an eyebrow. "Anyway," He says with that stupid grin of his. "Wanna know what I found?"

"What did you find?" I ask trying for my voice not to sound annoyed. I noticed that he came back empty handed… well, not empty handed because there is some kind of stick in his hand. But the food that he went to find is nowhere to be found.

He sits down on a rock, takes out a pocketknife and starts peeling with it one of the edges of the wooden stick he brought with him. "There is a small lake about a mile into the jungle, other than that there's nothing other than trees and lizards."

"Would we be able to drink water from that lake?" I ask because my throat hurts, I'm thirsty and that might be our only source of potable water.

"Sure, I would have brought you some but I didn't have anything on me to bring it to you, sorry." He says without looking at me. "If you want to go there I can point you the way."

I don't think so; I mean, I am thirsty and all, but there is no chance I'm going to venture in there. As I said, I don't want to miss out rescue

But now that I know about this endless source of drinking water I can't help but to feel my mouth all dry and withering. Even my throat feels on fire and demands to be treated.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go later. What's up with the stick?"

He looks up at me and snorts. "It's a lance, and with this baby I'm going to get us some food."

"Oh," I mumble while watching him work.

I bit my lips, thoughts of cold drinking water invading my mind. When the time comes that he decides to go back there I'm going with him. I won't deny my body of that precious liquid.

It has been decided.

Once he is finished sharpening that lance of his, he stands up and grins at me. "Watch and learn." After saying that, he takes off his shirt and throws it away before walking off.

I frown, watching him walk toward a bunch of rocks at one side of the ocean. I watch as he gets in and start looking into the water for something. Is it fish what he is looking for? Because he is never going to get one.

I've seen lots of movies, and the only way he is catching a fish with that stick is if he gets extremely lucky.

Should I go and tell him that?

Man, maybe crashing here with Dibiase would have been better. At least he knows how to fish.

Now, don't get me wrong, I want him to catch a few big fishes; after all I am getting hungry, but I'm being objective and I don't think he's going to get anything.

After a long while, I get tired of watching him impale his improvised lance into the water so I look away, back to the horizon and in search of the rescue boat that will take us out of here.

I don't see any kind of boat, but I do see something else floating by. I strain my eyesight, trying to get a better look.

I walk closer to the shore and look on, the force of the sun chastising me as soon as I walk out of the shade. Up close I see that there are a couple of these floating objects, and as they get closer I see that they are suitcases; probably John's.

I consider my options, I can let the current carry them wherever it pleases or I can go and get them. They are not too far away, in fact, they are within swimming distance.

John is still occupied with pocking the water and I don't think he'll give that up to help me get his stuff so I decide to do it; I get in and swim to get them.

It takes me a while to get the entire luggage; there are three big suitcases, one turned out to be mine too. By the time I'm done I'm tired, soaking and thirstier than ever.

And John is still oblivious to it all. I could have drowned in there and he wouldn't have even noticed.

I drag all the stuff to the shadow, and when they are all here I sit for a while, catching my breath. Maybe John does have something to eat among his stuff, maybe even something to drink.

So occupied I am with my thoughts that I don't notice John getting out of the water until he passes in a flash by my side.

I stand, but before I can even open my mouth to say something he is back into the jungle, mumbling and cursing under his breath.

The never ending good natured John Cena cursing…

"Hey!" I yell after him. Where is he going? I wanted to go there too. I'm thirsty. "Hey, Cena!" I walk there, but by the time I make it to the bushes he's already gone.

"Mother fucker." I growl, trying to decide if it would be a good idea to venture after him. True, a few minutes ago I thought it would be good to go with him… but rescue… we could miss it by being there.

"Shit." I end up walking back and sitting over one of his suitcases. What happened? Did he suddenly find the need to take a bathroom break?

Shrugging, I open one of my bags to find right on top of all my things two protein bars. I smile and take them out, I knew I packed them. I always do.

At least we'll have something to eat, it's not much but it will do now that John gave up the pretense of being a cast member of Survivor. I put them into my other suitcase to eat later, when he gets back.

I keep looking in, but I only have more clothes. I throw it all away, getting more frustrated as time passes by.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, John walks out of the bushes with the nastiest lizard I have ever seen in my life. It's green and ugly and very much dead. I hate lizard… I do not fear them, I just hate them.

I don't want to get into details but I had a bad experience with one of those so imagine my repulse when he throws it in my lap.

"If I hunt it, you'll cook it."

I stand up, throwing the damn thing to the sand. I have to fight the urge of taking it and smacking John in the face with it.

"Hey, don't throw it, that's our dinner."

"I'm not going to touch that fucking thing." I say full of determination as I watch as in a trance how he picks it up. "I won't."

He shoots me a glare. "So what, do you expect me to do all the things around here while you sit comfortably under the shadow? That's not the way it's going to work here. If you want to eat you'll have to collaborate"

I blink a couple of times, registering his words in my brain. "Fine then, keep your stupid dinner and choke on it."

With that said I walk away from him; I even do the unimaginable… I step into the jungle, barefoot and all by myself.

**TBC**

And yay, they are alive and in dry land! Haha, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you like this ;)


	4. Chapter 4

ChApTeR 4

Of all the people in this world, how is it that I got stranded in a deserted Island with John fucking Cena? I mean, if there was any justice in this world, Ted would have been the one here with me.

I mean think about it, Ted knows how to hunt, Ted knows how to fish and I'm pretty damn sure that he even knows how to put up a fire. He's like an overgrown boy scout and his knowledge would have come very handy in this situation.

Besides, he's a good friend and I know that he would never tell me that if I don't take part in his little hunting experience, then I wasn't going to eat.

Also, Ted would have caught something better than a lizard and he would have cooked it and shared it with me with a big smile on his face.

But nooooooo! Instead of Ted I get John Cena and a damn lizard for dinner. See, no justice at all. I can't even be at the beach waiting for our rescue because the little man back there decided to act like a complete ass on me and now I don't even want to look at his damn face.

If I do I may have to punch it.

At least it's not so bad here. The heat of sun doesn't reach this part of the island, there is a whole lake for myself to drink from and as of yet I haven't seen a single lizard getting on my way. So yeah, until rescue comes I think I'll be okay staying here by myself.

As for the food thing, when I get really, really hungry I guess I can go back to the beach and get my protein bars; after all they are mine and that I was going to share them with Mr. Asshole back there was just an act of consideration.

Yeah, stupid me.

Now, what really worries me here is nightfall, it's already getting late and I would hate to spend the night in this jungle. You see, I'm not a nature lover and sleeping here in the cold doesn't sound too appealing.

Hopefully, rescue will come before night comes.

Breathing out, I throw a rock into the water, trying to ignore the rumbling noises my stomach is starting to make. I don't want to go back to the beach yet so I'll have to hold on a while longer.

Anyway, as I sit here I try to remember how long can a human body survive without food? I wish I could remember that because the last thing I need is to starve here because of John.

But I don't know, maybe he is kind right and it's not as if I don't want to collaborate with him; but seriously, touching a lizard? I honestly don't think I can bring myself to do that because I just hate those little evil green creatures and I can't see myself touching one and let alone cooking it.

Maybe if it was something else, like a fish… I can do that. Anyway, I sigh once again, my eyes scanning around my surroundings as I decide not to waste another thought on John. He was the one that went off on me unnecessarily.

As I look around, I notice that there is one ugly creature crawling out of the lake and it gets my attention immediately. It looks like a crab but I'm not sure. Not that it matters, when I see it all I think is food so I reach for a big leaf that was lying around and throw it over it, trapping it under but unable to do anything more.

For a second I'm not sure on what to do so I just smash it with a rock nearby… killing it.

So yeah, I killed the little thingy and now I know that I can't eat it. I don't know how to start a fire and I will not eat the thing raw. What if I get poisoned and die here!

Oh, but what if I bring it to John as a peace offering? He'll know what to do with it…

Nah, no chances in that. I did nothing to activate the ass in him so I'm not going to him with the tail between my legs, no way of that happening.

"Hey,"

I hear the words and he startles me, but thankfully I'm able to hide it from him. I just fix my eyes forward, refusing to look at him.

He sits by me side, and because I'm not looking at him he practically shoves me away with his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, there, I said it." He rasps out in a grumble.

Now this really gets my attention, John Cena apologizing to me? Oh this is too good and I can't help but to turn my head to the side to look at him.

He is frowning, his lips are pursed and I'm loving every part of it. "Well you should apologize, you were a dick."

He shrugs, tilting his head so he can look directly into my eyes. "Maybe I was a bit rough. But let's face it, you are not the most lovely company a guy could wish for in a place like this." He says with a crooked smirk and I snort.

"I know, maybe I'm not an easy pill to swallow." At least that's the general consensus and yeah, I have to agree with it.

"No, I would say that you are a complete jerk; when they said all jerks jump into the water you were already at the shore. And when God was creating jerks he used you as a mold and when someone screamed jerks you…"

"Okay… okay, I get the picture. No need to get carried on, Cena."

"So are we good?" He asks, this time his grin turning into a full smile that shows off his dimples and his pearl white teeth.

With a shrug I puff. "Yeah, I guess…" I mean why not? As far as I know rescue is yet to show up and I don't know how long we'll be here and yeah, whether his company is ideal or not, at least I don't have to be by my own.

"Ah, by the way; I mastered the art of cracking a coconut open. It took me a while and I spoiled four coconuts but everything is good now."

Arching an eyebrow, I nod in appreciation. "You did?" Not bad… maybe getting John wasn't so bad after all.

Yeah, Ted would have been better but it could also be worse. Like Cody, if he would be here with me, he would be in hysterics by now and not doing better myself, we would drive each other crazy.

Or worse than that, I could be here by my own and I don't feel ashamed to admit that I would have died of starvation. I'm the kind of guy that likes to get his food on the supermarket or better yet, on a restaurant. I don't know shit about hunting or fishing and let alone opening a coconut without smashing it to pieces.

If I was by my own, I would be eating sand and cursing in tears about my bad luck.

"Yup," He says with a satisfied grin. "Now we can drink the water, we can eat the meat and we can use the shell to storage fresh water. So yeah, you're welcome."

Blinking, I open my mouth to reply to him but I close it without uttering a word. I don't know what to say.

"Anyway," He says getting up to his feet. "Let's get back there. I'm hungry and food is waiting.

Breaking out of my trance, I wrinkle my nose. "Raw lizard?"

He laughs a raspy laugh that doesn't sound very amused. "You underestimate me, Orton; I cooked it nicely. Told you I didn't watch survivor for nothing. As for the taste, it's not that bad, kind of tastes like chicken."

"Eh," I say getting up to me feet as well so I can start walking back to the beach with him. I don't know if my appetite is strong enough to eat that but at least I won't spend the night here, alone and mad.

Back at the beach, the first thing I notice is that darkness is slowly starting to take over the place. It's creeping on us almost unnoticed, a silent predator that will soon swallow us whole into its depth

I honestly don't like it because there is no way to escape it. We can only sit here, waiting for the cold breath of it to fall heavily upon us.

Now, I've never been one to fear darkness, not even as a kid. But at this moment, in this place, I can't help but to feel its impending arrival as a premonition of doom.

Ok… maybe I'm being a little bit over the top here. I mean, it's not like we are going to be in complete darkness. There is a bright full moon shinning from the sky and even more importantly than that, John managed to get a fire going.

But still, we don't know what lurks in the darkness; we are clueless as to what can be found deep into that jungle… or what can find us here.

A chill runs through me and I shake my head lightly; I will not let my imagination run wild. I can't risk losing my sanity; it's the only thing I have left.

Moving my eyes away from the jungle, I look at John. He is crouching down on the sand, right in front one of the suitcases I rescued from the sea.

"Did you find anything yet?" I ask taking a furtive glance at the contents in the suitcase.

As it turned out, only one of them was his. The remaining ones we can only assume belong… or belonged, to the unfortunate crew members of the plane.

He shakes his head without looking at me, his attention focused on what's inside the suitcase.

The other suitcase he already checked, there was nothing in there that we could use to help our 'stay' in this island easier… well, there were some personal effects like soap and other things of the like that we can use in case we run out of ours, but I hope we don't have to reach that point.

Hopefully, we will get rescued first thing in the morning. In the middle of the night sounds even better.

"I guess we can use this." He throws something at me and out of reflexes I catch it in midair.

It's a towel, a beach towel… very convenient if you ask me. But at the same time I can't help but to feel creped out by taking stuff out of these suitcases while their owner's bodies are trapped in the bottom of the ocean, dead.

"Ha, bingo! Check this out. He exclaims and I quickly look up to see what he found.

The surge of hope that sparkled in me died as soon as I see what he's holding triumphally in his hand.

I blink my eyes slowly at the sight of it and then fix my eyes on his. He is smirking and wriggling his eyebrows.

"Unless that's a magic bottle that would spill a motored boat out of it once you open it, I'm not really interested."

He laughs, the sound of it disrupting the eerie silence that surrounds us. "Randy, this a 2001 Château Léoville-Barton; this is not just wine, this is _the wine_."

"Yeah, do you think rescue will come soon?" I ask out loud, hoping that conversation will make him stop looking at me with all the intensity of those blue eyes of his.

And it worked, because as soon as the words were said he looked off to the beach and ran his tongue over his lips. "I hope so."

"Me too."

Instead of replying, John gets up to his feet and walks toward me, sitting by my side once he is close enough. "I'm sure rescue is already on its way. We just have to wait here for it and while we wait he must eat."

I look forward, taking a glance at the meat; it's still tied up to a stick close to the fire and it's still the ugliest thing ever. I don't even like looking at it so how am I supposed to eat it?

I shrug casually, trying my best to not lose my cool. "I guess so. Maybe if I pretend its chicken mcnuggets…"

I look up only to find him looking back at me. I was going to say something about my unhealthy obsession with McDonalds' chicken nuggets but I find myself rendered speechless by those eyes delving deep into mine…

What the fuck?

"Chicken Mcnuggets, Randy?" He asks in a low raspy tone and I shake my head out of my minute of craziness.

I think the bump to my head really affected me, I mean this is John here and his eyes are like any others…

"You said it tasted like chicken." I respond with a shrug, backing away a little so I can take a good look at him and as he stares back at me I can't help but to feel entranced by his eyes once again.

The fire reflected in them makes them sparkle in the night and there's an intensity in his stare hard to ignore.

It is crazy.

"Well, if that's what rocks your boat." He says, reaching forward so he could tear a piece of the lizard with his bare hands. "Here-" He says and the minute he stops talking he basically shoves a piece of it at my face, brushing it against my lips.

"Hey!" I turn my face to the side, trying not to grimace as I look away. Chicken Mcnuggets my ass, that's lizard!

"Ha! I would never have imagined that Randy 'The Viper' Orton was such a baby." He chuckles, taking the piece into his mouth instead.

"I am not a baby, I just don't like eating lizards."

"Yeah…" He says, taking the bottle of wine; he just opened it and as I look at him out of the corner of my eyes, I see him bringing it up to his lips so he can drink from it. "Baby,"

I bit on my lower lip, watching as he tears yet another piece of lizard. This one, he also offers to me. "Come on, you have to eat something."

I consider it for a moment. I still have the granola bars but let's be realistic; as much as I want to get rescued as soon as possible, I don't know how long I'll have to wait here. What if a couple of days pass by and we are unable to get food? That would be the ideal moment to use the bars, not now that there is food available.

"Give me that," I hiss, taking the piece of meat from his hand and shoving it in my mouth. I chew it and swallow it quickly, trying not to taste it.

"See, it's not that bad, I'm a good cook."

I tilted my head and pierce him with my stare. "Not that bad? This is the worst thing I've ever done." And I'm not talking about the taste, it's all about the psychological damage this has caused me!

He smirks, his eyebrow arching a little as he looks back at me. "I don't know, but somehow, I believe that's highly inaccurate."

This time it's me the one that arches an eyebrow but I'll let the comment slip away… whatever he meant by that is not as important as taking a sip of that wine to wash the taste of this thing off my mouth.

We go on like this for a few minutes that feel like hours; he takes a bite for him, and then he offers a piece to me. We eat in silence, the awkwardness of the situation disappearing slowly.

I guess this is part of the camaraderie gained when two people survive a plane crash together. It's like a newly formed bond, because I never in a million years would have thought he and I would be in this situation together.

Just an hour ago I wanted to punch the never faltering smile of his face and look at me now.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks after we are done eating.

"What?" I say, taking a sip out the wine. As it turns out, this is a really good wine and if we keep like this we will drink all of it tonight.

"Why did you miss your flight? It's not like you to do that."

I look at him, he really caught me off guard whit that one. I was expecting something more… John-like.

Like I don't know… something wrestling related perhaps.

I shrug and I can feel my eyes casting a shadow as I look at him. "I had a few issues home."

"With the wife?" He asks and for some reason that I can't comprehend, I nod and take another sip of the wine.

"She left, she sent me a message saying that she was tired of everything I put her through and she just left. She left Alanna with a neighbor and I had to go back home to pick her up and take her to my parent's house."

"Wow… man, I'm sorry about that."

Shrugging again, I breathe in. "Don't be, I knew she was going to leave sooner or later; what I didn't expect was for her to leave Alanna like that…" Not that I wanted her to take her away from me, but when I thought about Sam leaving, I just assumed that she was just going to kick me out of the house or just go to her mom's.

So that she left like a burglar in the middle of the night to a destination unknown really pissed me off, especially when I found out what happened to my baby girl.

But like I said, I have been expecting this. Things between us hadn't been good for a while now and I knew that her patience was running out.

I wonder if she already knows that my plane crashed and if that the news prompted her to go back to Alanna. Now, Sam is not a bad woman, she has been great to me and for years she has been putting up with my shit. She just got feed up and ran away.

"Still sucks, I hope things sort out for you."

Snorting, I let him take the wine away from me and for a second I wonder why I told him about Sam.

With that said, we remain quiet for a while and I take that moment to look up to the sky. There are like a thousand stars sparkling above us and it's really breath taking.

"We don't have skies like this back home." He says following my gaze. "I mean we do, but we can't see it like this."

"No we don't." I say with a quirk of my lips as I look up to the skies, and with my eyes looking up, I take notice of a few black clouds right over us.

Man… I really hope our rescue comes soon. I think and as if in cue, a light drizzle starts to fall upon us.

Shit! Just what we needed! Not only are we trapped here but now it's already nightfall and it's raining!

"Fuck this." I grumble while getting up to my feet and John stands too, grabbing my hand and not letting go of it.

While we struggled to get up, the rain increased in an exaggerated manner that I would think impossible if it wasn't because I'm on the receiving end of it. In a matter of seconds it extinguished the fire and we are now swallowed by the darkness.

"Wait!" I yell, pulling at his hand to go back and take the wine. I grab it, taking the towel along with me.

"Come on," He pulls at me and I don't know why he does that, we are already soaked.

But I follow him blindly nonetheless, letting him guide me to a destination unknown.

After a while he stops and before I can lift my head and take a good look around, I feel him pulling me down to the ground.

Once again I do what he urges me to do and I sit down on wet sand and in front of some trees and bushes. His back is to the trunk of it and I lean on him, trying to avoid the rain hitting on me.

"Fuck this shit, I'm still getting wet!" I complain pulling closer to him, sitting on my side and right between his legs…

Now talk about an awkward situation.

"No shit, Sherlock, it's raining." He takes the towel from me and covers both our heads with it.

It provides half a shelter and complete darkness for us. "I can't believe this," I say while tentatively resting my head against his chest. Am I cuddling in the rain with John Cena… in a deserted island? "This is the worst day ever."

"Nah, last night was worst."

Well… he is right. This is also the moment when it comes to my mind that all this while I've been thinking of how traumatic it was for me to live the crash thing, but John was also there and yet here he is trying to make the best of it.

He got us food and fire and now he's letting me rest against him.

I sigh, feeling his chest rising and falling with his breathing. If I focus a bit more I'm sure I could hear his heart beating.

"You know, at the risk of sounding like The Miz, I think this is a conspiracy against us."

I breathed in. He is right, this is just awful, but even though I'm glad he is here with me, as I don't think I could have make it by myself.

But anyway, maybe one day when I'm not trembling in the dark and freezing my butt off I will tell him that.

"Do you know that we could generate body heat by cuddling naked?"

Whaaaaat?

"Trust me, I'm not that cold." I say, but my body betrays me and I tremble even harder.

"Oh but you will be."

I snort, closing my eyes and absorbing the body heat that I can get from him while still clothed. His hands rubbing on my back are helping too, but I'm still trembling.

"Hmm, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, Romeo."

"Can't wait." He chuckles and I snort against his chest, letting sleep take over me as the rain continues to fall all around us.

I don't know what the fuck is going on and right now I'm blaming it on the wine, but right now, right here, things are not looking so bad…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

If I look into those eyes long enough, I could get irreversibly lost. Who knows? Maybe I already am, because there is no other reason to explain why I'm letting him do this.

Because it feels good?

It sure as fuck does… and as my body rocks in unison with his, I can't think of any other reason as of why we are doing this.

But maybe I just don't need a reason; maybe I should forget about all the things that have sense in this world and just thrive in pure feeling. Maybe I should just let myself be carried away in this, by him.

John… I breathe on him, getting drunk in his touch, feeling his warm lips on mine, loving how he is parting his way into me.

This is a new feeling for me, and as I let myself be carried away with it I close my eyes, allowing a huge wave of sweet sensation take over my whole existence, letting him take all of me.

What can I say, my defenses are down and I'm helpless to do anything else.

Now, even with my eyes closed, I can still feel the intensity of his blue stare piercing through me, delving deep inside as the need in me grows stronger, almost insatiable.

How did we end up like this? What cosmic event prompted us to give in into this? I mean we are not that close and I can definitely say that I've never, ever played with the idea of being like this with another man; let alone if said man was John Cena…

But does it even matters?

Right now it doesn't, at least not to me. The only thing that matters in this moment is the way he feels against me, within me; the way my body is accepting him without restriction.

A raspy moan escapes me as his lips descend from my lips and down my neck, kissing and nipping, tracing a hot path of fire that burns all the way to my toes.

It's fucked up, trust me, I know that. But fucked up as it is, it's also fucking amazing. My eyes are rolling to the back of my skull, my breathing is ragged and my cock is rock hard as it has never been. The whole thing just feels heavenly and right now, right here, I can say there's no turning back from this.

Sure, my mind is screaming out of the top of its lungs that I totally lost it and I can definitely hear it and understand it; but right now my body seems to have the stronger willpower and I'm letting it dictate all my actions.

I just can't think straight… I can just feel.

And I like what I feel.

His rhythm never falters, he's steady and consistent and before I can fully realize it, I find myself wrapping my legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper, begging him not to stop.

"John-" I moan, snuggling against his chest…

"Hmmm?" He mumbles, still sleepy.

Startled, I open my eyes abruptly and I just see a whole lot of black, not the blue pools of his eyes that entranced me into losing my mind and body to him…

Lost and confused, I blink a couple of times, realizing that John is not on top of me… and he's definitely not 'inside' of me.

He's sitting, his back to a tree and his arm lazily brushing my side.

What the fuck?

Not only that, but I'm not wrapping anything around him… not my legs to his waist and definitely not my ass to his cock. I'm just resting against him, and even when our bodies are having full contact, it's not the kind of contact that I thought we were having.

I mean, we are fully clothed!

"Oh shit!" I exclaim horrified, backing away from him and taking off the towel that was covering us.

He's there, newly revealed to be just sleeping.

"Holy shit…" I throw the tower away, watching as he slowly opens his eyes to look down on me with those mesmerizing blue of his.

If I look into those eyes long enough I could get irreversibly lost…

"Oh God no…" I mumble, covering my face with my hand so I don't have to look at him in the eye. Fuck me straight to hell, I can feel my cheeks burning and my heart dropping all the way to my guts.

What the fuk is wrong with me!

"What is it?" He asks, his voice slightly groggy from sleep.

I shake my head. "I…" I am speechless, unable to believe what just happened… or what didn't happen!

Oh my God… I'm such a sick pervert!

Does he know?

Can he tell? I mean I have a damn erection and even though it's dark, I'm afraid that he'll spot it.

Oh shit, he'll find out! Even if I manage to keep my hard on out of his view, he'll smell it out of me, he'll read it from my eyes… oh my God!

I turn around and on my hands I knees I crawl a few steps away from him. I don't know what to do! I need to get away… but where? We are still in this damn Island and there is no way I can run from him.

I'm trapped here, with him and the memory of something that didn't happen…

Man… I really want to dig a hole and bury myself in it, or maybe I could drown myself in the ocean… let the current wash away whatever it is that I'm feeling.

"Ran, are you all right?"

I hear him, but I refuse to look back to him; the concern in his voice only adds more fuel to my mortification.

"Fine… I just… I need water." Yes, cold water.

I get up and with clumsy steps I walk to the shore. Once I get there I keep walking until the water is up to my knees, only then I allow myself to sit… yes, I sit right there, hoping that the cold water that is now embracing me will help me cool me off.

God I can't believe this!

What was that anyway? Is not like me to have those kind of dreams… and definitely not with a man… I'm not gay…

I splash water to my face, wishing that I could just disappear off this island. Why can't a helicopter show up and get us out of here, like right now?

I need to get out… the sooner the better.

I run my cold hands down my neck, unable to stop reliving everything back. It all felt so real; I can even feel the phantom of his lips on my skin and in some weird kind of way I can't take off my mind the way he filled me up with his cock, it felt so very vivid.

I mean I've never had a dick up my ass so this is really weird.

God, this is wrong in so many levels.

It had to be the blow to the head… no doubt about it. It caused me brain damage and this is one of its many consequences.

But I can fight it off; I just need to ban that, to ban him from my mind. After all it wasn't real; it was just my wrecked subconscious speaking. Stupid subconscious! Stupid, stupid…

"Randy, hey…"

No, no, no… stay away! I say, barely realizing that I'm cradling my head in my hands while shaking it from side to side. I must look like a mad man.

I close my eyes as I hear him approach. Why couldn't he stay back there, sleeping? Why doesn't he leave me alone?

"Hey, are you ok?"

He's right here with me, kneeling in front of me. I can feel him because he's touching me, forcing my head up with a lone finger under my chin so that he can take a look at my distressed face.

Why is this happening to me? I'm not such of a bad person… I mean yeah I'm known to being a dick must of the time but I don't harm anybody. I work really hard, I do my best to be a great father I can be and I… I've paid my dues to be where I am today… well, not where I'm physically but where I am…

Great, now I'm rambling to myself!

This is really fucked up… I don't even have the guts to look at him… how could I? What if he sees in my eyes what I had in my mind?

He'll sick I'm a damn pervert!

"Randy, look at me." His voice is so very soft… so soft that for a second I think that he could talk me into anything… but not to look at him, I can't.

I shake my head, that's the only response I can offer him right now.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

A nightmare? I almost chuckle, almost… I don't.

I shake my head no. "Yes." Pure contradiction but who cares.

But this, it was far from a nightmare, nightmares don't tend to be so pleasantly… pleasant.

"Well did you, or didn't you?" His hands are now on my hair… is it really necessary that he touches me? He never has, why now?

"I don't know." I admit in defeat, covering once again my face into my hands. I don't know anything, I can't think straight, not when he is so close to me, so very close. "This is so embarrassing." I mumble… but no, this is more than embarrassing! It's downright mortifying!

I need to get out of here.

Gently, he takes my hands off my face, holding them in his while I sit here, still unable to look at him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, after what happened it's pretty much normal that you are having dreams about it." He remains silent for a while. "You can say that it was a very traumatic event."

I venture to look at him. His blue eyes, just as they were in my dream, are delving deep into mine… "Really?" I ask in a soft whisper, not really sure what is he talking about… or even what I'm asking him.

And I don't really care; all I can think right now is that he does have a pair of beautiful eyes. They are the color of the ocean in broad daylight… and those lips, he has kissable lips… for a moment I have to fight the urge the lean into him and check if they feel as good as they did in my dream…

I bet they are better in reality.

He chuckles lightly, reassuringly. "Of course it is." He slides one of his fingers down my check, a slight caress that sends a small shiver to run down my spine. "Was it about the plane?"

"What plane?" I ask stupidly, looking straight into his blue stare.

He frowns, his eyes fixing on me for a moment, he looks a bit puzzled. "Are you sure you are ok?"

I shake my head to brush those thoughts away, feeling as my cheeks starts to burn. I need to go back to reality before I make a fool out of myself… I mean, more than I already have.

"Yes… it was about the plane… crashing… here." I look away from him, afraid that he will find the truth in my eyes. That he would notice the turmoil that he has caused to boil inside of me.

So far he is oblivious to what's really happening inside my sick mind and I'm going to do all that is in my power to keep it that way.

He doesn't need to know that the blow to the head made me temporarily gay for him…

I don't have to tell him that.

By the time the sun appears in the horizon I bet I'll be able to dismiss all of this as a mere weird dream, a dream caused by circumstances out of the ordinary… and some wine.

By morning this won't matter, maybe I'll even laugh about it and he'll think I'm crazy because he won't know what I'm laughing about…

As I muse about that, his fingers move from my cheek to the back of my neck, holding my head in place so that I have no choice but to look up to him.

For the longest second of my life I think I'm going to freak out… but of course I don't, I just stare at him.

"It's over now; you don't need to worry about it, alright."

"I know… it's over."

He smiles and I just keep staring. "Well, then why don't we go back there and try to sleep some more?"

"NO!" I scream and I can see from the look on his face that I surprised him. "No…" I say, more softly this time and with a nervous laugh as companion. "You go and sleep. I'll stay here." Cooling off…

God, this is really embarrassing, but my stupid cock is still hard and well… that's very inconvenient.

"Randy, I'm not going to leave you here freezing."

"I'll be fine, I just can't go back there with you… I mean, I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep." At least not close to him… "And look at me, I'm all wet… I can't sleep like this."

He chuckles. "We are both soaking wet… just like we were when we went to sleep. I don't remember you complaining about it then."

I blink, not knowing what to say.

"But if it really bothers you, you can always change, it's not like we don't have dry clothes back there."

"Right…" There is no excuse for me to stay here, even when I want to.

I mean really, do I have any choice in the matter? Of course I do, he's not the boss of me and if I want to stay here, here I should stay!

"Well I have to pee, so why don't you go ahead and… you know…" Did I just say that? Oh well, that would make him go away… I hope.

Chuckling and wrinkling his nose, John looks at me and shakes his head. "Okay, okay… I'll leave you to that then."

I nod, watching as he gets to his feet to walk back to the beach. I don't pee, but for a minute or so I stay here until the cold works its magic and returns me to a very safe flat state. After that I get up and walk back… knowing that there is no chance in hell that I'll be able to go back to sleep tonight.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys rock!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm working on finishing some of my stories before going into a hiatus. I'm trying to do it with one more chapter but I can't close this story in just one chapter. I'll make it shorter though and I'm going to rush things a bit. Hopefully, you will still enjoy it ;)

**ON BROKEN WINGS**

Let me tell you a little something that maybe you don't know; three days feel like an eternity when you are trapped in one place with nowhere to go.

Trust me, I know all about it because I've been in this island for the last three days and in my mind it feels as if I've been here for three weeks already.

It's really awful, I mean I swear that time slows down when you are waiting in such a horrible place and I anxiety makes you feel like a day last an entire week or more.

So yeah, time slows down here, but as if that wasn't enough, the ridiculous heat makes you feel exhausted and the plain knowledge that another day will pass by without rescue coming makes your spirits sink down to your feet.

Oh, but because I don't want to succumb into a foul mood, I've been trying to keep myself busy; for example, today when I woke up with my face annoyingly buried into the sand I took a hike into the jungle all by myself and trying to ignore the hundred lizards watching me explore their territory, I collected a nice variety of fruit.

I also refilled John's coconut with fresh water, I bathed in the lake and what's even better, I found a few aloe leaves that I plan to use to sooth my sunburned skin. When I was a kid and we went to the beach, my mother, bless her soul, would use this to make us feel better.

It's nasty, but it works.

Those trivial things entertained me only for a short period of time because somewhere along the way I ran out of things to do. So that was it, I kept myself occupied for the good part of two to three hours and then I was back at the beach, ready for another day of endless waiting.

That was this morning, and when I walked back the first thing I saw was that John was keeping himself busy as well by trying to build some kind of shelter for us to spend the night in.

I guess he got tired of sleeping in the rain and waking up with sand down his throat; I mean after two nights of the same the novelty of it wears down and it gets really irritating.

But anyway, the thing is that I ended up helping him and now, as I sit here a few hours later I'm proud to say that the shelter ended looking as the ugliest thing I've ever laid my eyes on.

We used everything we could get our hands on; leaves, bamboo, clothes and a white duct tape that he got from his suitcase; the result was not very pretty.

So it's hideous, but I guess it will be good enough to guard us from the rain if there is more tonight. I mean, it has a roof… or something like it.

Like John said, necessity is the mother of invention and at least it seems strong enough not to be blown away with the wind.

Frankly, deep inside I hope we don't have to use it because I hope that today is the day we finally get out of this God forsaken Island for good.

I mean, by now word had to go out that our plane never reached its destination; and don't planes and private jets have radars or something? Someone had to notice we just disappeared in midair.

So why is it that no one has come our way to rescue us?

Fuck, what if they already left us for dead? What if this Island, like the one from Lost is not even on the map? We will forever be here and before we know it we will be battling polar bears and smoke monsters.

No, no, no, that's ridiculous… almost as ridiculous as me having wet dreams starring the one and only John Cena. Not that such a thing happened again but you know… there are some things you only have to live once to be messed up for the rest of your life.

Now John… it's really hard to explain the last few days. I mean we are trapped here, meaning that we are together almost 24/7 and it's disconcerting.

His mere presence confuses me and it doesn't help that he acts as if we are best buds all of a sudden. I really don't know what is it, but after that dream I'm a bit freaked out by everything about him.

If he smiles that big dimple smile I think he's planning something, if he takes his shirt off I try not to look at him and when I know he's in the jungle taking a bath, I stay at the beach and try to ignore when he comes back smelling like soap and shampoo.

It's just weird… I really think I got fucked up in the head with the crash.

It's like last night, I woke up in the middle of the night with a chill. Amazingly enough, I also had a big wood that didn't have anything to do with me having to pee and even though I was a having a dreamless dream, I was feeling horny as hell.

I thought it was normal and not feeling like getting into the cold beach, I went into the woods and yeah, I jerked off.

It was nothing out of the rule, but when I was reaching that state where my balls were heavy and the blood was ringing in my ears, I had this crazy vision of John down on his knees blowing me off and that was it, before I knew it I was shooting cum all over the place.

Thinking about it now makes me confused. I mean I'm not gay, I've never been with a guy and I've never fantasized about one either… at least not until John and this fucked up Island.

But what if I just I don't know, became gay?

Before I have enough time to panic, I see John making his way to where I sit so I take a deep breath, trying to regain my self-control before he makes it all the way to me.

He has been out in the ocean trying once again to get some fishes with the lance he made the other day. That he is empty handed tells me that he didn't have much luck today either.

Before he reaches me, I take one aloe leaf and start to peel it; I don't want him to know that I've been sitting here thinking about him and doing nothing productive whatsoever.

"You know, this Bear Grylls make it look so easy on TV but I'll tell you something, it isn't. Fishes are sneaky and that makes me conclude that his show is staged. Do you think that's his real name? I mean, a guy named Bear, Bear Grylls that ended up doing a program called Man vs. Wild?" He says with a chuckle as he sits by my side.

I venture to take a look at him, noticing that he is shirtless, soaked to the bone and looking very much like a wild-man. He hasn't shaved since we got here and he actually looks kind of weird.

Not that I look better, I came here unshaved so imagine how am I now. Sighing, I put the sticky aloe leaf down and look out to the sea.

"Why haven't we been rescued yet?" That's the question of the day. I fear that if we don't get rescued soon I might lose my mind in this Island.

"I don't know." He puts the lance down and for a moment we both remain sitting here in silence.

This is beyond bad; this is the worst case scenario I can wrap my mind into. My plane crashed down, I had to swim to a deserted Island where I'm still waiting for rescue and I became gay for Cena.

"I guess they are searching the wrong place, but they will eventually find their way here."

"Eventually sounds too fucking vague; if they don't come here before nightfall I think I'll go crazy." I mean honestly, they can spend forever looking for us, the open sea is immense… and the plane got completely swallowed by it.

"You better not, Ran." John says and I angle my face towards him so I can take a good look at him. He's looking back at me with a sly grin in his face and when he sees me looking he arches an eyebrow. "If you go crazy I'll have to tie you to a tree, feed you by throwing food at you and I just don't think that I want to do that."

I laugh out loud, as if. "You'll have to beat me senseless before I let you tie me down and we both know that you can't beat me."

"Ha, now I don't want to brag here, but outside a wrestling ring I can beat your skinny ass in a matter of nothing." He says, his hand lifting up and shoving me lightly on the shoulder.

"Well don't underestimate me, you are bulky and you move slowly as a cow so the only way you could beat me is by getting me from behind and unprepared."

Okay… why does that sounds so dirty?

"Then you better watch your back from now on." He says with a smile and I know he's not talking on going Brokeback Mountain on me, he's just joking around.

Now, before the crash, this familiarity between us was unheard of, but like I said, three days with nothing else to do makes you bond with the only person you have to talk to.

I mean, our first night here I fell asleep over him, then we spent an entire day together and today we build what he calls John's casa. So yeah, you can say that there's a new sense of familiarity now between us.

And you know, once you get to know him better, John is not so bad; yes he gets annoying from time to time but don't we all? I bet he says the same about me.

"So what's that for?" He takes the aloe in his hand, making a grimace of disgust as he touches it.

"That's an aloe leaf; it's the greatest thing to treat a sunburned skin. It looks gross, but it stops the burning feeling and it will prevent your skin to peel off."

"Really?" He asks giving it another look and smelling it.

"Yup."

"So you just put it on your skin and voila?"

I nod, chuckling at the way he is looking at it.

"Okay, I'll swap it the lance!"

"Fuck no! I don't want your lance." I say, but before I know it he shoves the stupid thing my way and then he moves from his position at my side and sits right in front of me.

"Randy's beauty shop; I should have known you were savvy when it came to things like that, I mean look at you and your pretty boys looks."

Opening my mouth and then closing it back, I do a double take and snort. Did he just call me pretty boy?"

"Just put some in my back, I feel like I'm burning and I can't even put on a shirt without it bothering me."

"Okay…" I mumble under my breath because his back does looks on fire. "Well, some people just don't know how to put a tan and John, you are one of those."

He snorts, moving his head to the side to look at me. "It's not that I don't know… I just get red as a lobster."

"Yeah whatever." I shrug, taking a bit of the aloe in my hand to begin applying it on his skin.

He's hot, I mean literally. If he didn't spend so much time out there trying to catch a fish or something he wouldn't be like that. "I've never tried it like this, I usually buy it bottled up, put it in my fridge and then use at discretion."

"Cold?"

"Yup." I say and for a while I say no more and neither does he. I just cover his back nicely, kind of enjoying the smoothness of his skin beneath my hands.

It's weird, I mean I've wrestled the guys many times and I've touched him all over. But somehow this is different.

"You know what can pick up your mood?"

"Getting off this Island?" I stop working on his back, wiping the remains of the aloe in my shorts.

"Besides that. You could go with me and assist me in catching dinner, there is nothing like blood and gore to make you feel better."

"Eh, I don't know. I'm a member of PETA."

Chuckling, John throws his head back. "Bullshit, Jesus, Randy, who would have thought you were such a wuss." He stands up and turns around, offering me a hand up.

"I'm not a fucking wuss, you jerk." I reply and take it; once I'm up he doesn't let go of my hand and I have to pull it away to wipe the sand out of my pants.

"So what do you say, want to go and hunt for Rango?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"John…" I whisper as I take one step further.

I can't see anything but him so I rest my hands against the naked and very sticky skin of his back for some support, using him as my own personal shield in case something goes very wrong.

I'm very close to him, so close that I can even smell the fresh scent of the aloe I just plastered on him; so close that if I take one more step forward I will get that same aloe all over me.

"What?" He whispers back to me, but his eyesight remains ahead, fixed on his prey.

"Why don't we look for some lizards instead? There are like a thousand in here." And as far as I'm concern, lizards are harmless. Yes they are ugly and green and evil but they are harmless.

At least I've never heard of a case where a lizard attacks a human being… but then again I've never heard of a pig attacking one neither. I know Babe never did.

"Why, all of a sudden you like lizards? I thought you hated them."

He takes another step and I follow him, my hands still glued to his back.

This may sound silly on my part, but I really have a bad feeling about this, it has been in my gut since the moment John spotted in the jungle what he wants our dinner to be tonight.

"Well, I have the right to change my mind at convenience." And tonight, under the circumstances, lizard doesn't sound so bad.

"Yeah? And who gave you that right?" I feel the muscles of his back rippling under my touch, his body moving stealthily as he advances forward.

I shrug, even when I know he can't see me. "I think it's in the Constitution."

He chuckles, continuing our secretive tones. "You know, I highly doubt that's written there."

"It is, I read it."

"Ah, then forgive my ignorance, I'm uninstructed."

He says but he is still going forward, not back. I don't want to go forward and I don't have to, I can just walk back to the beach and wait until he comes all wounded and empty handed.

"Come on man-"

"Just imagine it, Randy; roasted pork, bacon, ham… I can even taste it, can't you?"

I have to admit that after a strict diet of lizards and fruit it does sound pretty good, but don't you have to be like a butcher or something to make all that stuff? I know neither of us is a butcher and between us, John only has that damn stick he likes to call lance.

I don't want to watch this, it will be a massacre and I don't think we will be on the winning side. I mean, that pig is huge; like really, really huge.

And how the hell did a pig ended up in a deserted island? That thing has to be all savage and unfriendly and I just don't want to eat it! That thing looks like it could have us or dinner.

Fuck this man, why does he has to be so headstrong? That's one of the things I've learned from him in the last few days; John Cena is too headstrong for his own good.

"So how do you plan to kill it anyway? Are you going to beat him senseless with that thing?"

He turns a little to the side, probably trying to get a look at me. "You know, you are not being helpful here, Randy."

Now that he moved a bit to the side, I am once again able to take a look at the animal. It's still resting between some bushes, unaware that we are here, planning on eating him tonight.

The more I look at it the less I like. It doesn't look like a regular pig, and while we might take him down while it sleeps I still don't like it.

"Let's just go back to the beach." Sure, I can go by myself but I want him to come with me. How am I going to explain to his wife that he survived a plane crash but got killed by a pig in a deserted island?

"It's just a pigski and it will be great for breakfast Aren't you Mr. I'm too swift on my feet? If you say you can beat me, then you can sure as hell assist me on getting this little cutey right there."

As he says that, I watch in stupefaction as John's pig opened its eyes to stare right back at me. If I didn't like him while it slept imagine how I feel now that I see him awake.

It's not a pretty sight.

"Um, guess what?" I move my hand from his back and grab his arm, all of this I do as I see the heinous creature get up on its little chubby feet.

John is unaware of all of this, I can hear him talking about food, lizards and pigs but I can't understand a word he is saying. I'm just focused on the pig and the way he is growling at us.

Yes, the pig is growling like a dog with rabies, baring its pointy yellow teeth at us.

Now, I predict things to start getting a little bit weird.

I'm about to warn John about what is going on but I don't have to; he hears it and all of a sudden he closes him mouth to look back at the not so sleepy pig.

"Oh fuck."

That's when our dinner starts to run towards us… and when we begin to run from it.

You know, running barefoot in a jungle while a savage pig is on your tail is not one of the things I expected from life. But that's life, always ready to give you more than what you bargained for. You only have to smile and receive what it's served to you.

So I run, getting all kinds of unknown stuff encrusting into my feet and having a whole lot of branches hitting me in the face.

I don't care though; all I care is that there is a pig giving us pursuit, a pig! The only thing that can make this worse is if it starts to rain… but that already happened and I don't think life likes to repeat its wicked little games.

It likes to make new ones, like this one… and ending our road.

I make an abrupt stop because I ran out of road to flee; the only thing right in front of me is the end of the road and at the bottom of it the lake. Now, I can jump in or wait for the pig to…

I yell an obscenity, closing my eyes as John pushes me into the water. It's not very high, but the fall sure feels like forever and a day and when I finally hit the water and go under, my only goal is swimming to the surface and making sure that the pig didn't jump in.

Once I break to the surface, I rub the water out of my eyes and take a look around. I can see John but there is no pig.

Well, thank God for small favors…

Feeling a bit relieved at that, I try to reach the bottom with my feet but I come up short. Hating it, just float here, waiting for the beating of my heart to go back to normal.

After a blink, I look up to see if that evil creature is still there. I don't see it, so I venture to take a look at John right when he fixes his eyes on me. Then he starts to laugh.

I watch him perplexed, I can't believe him! This was his entire fault and now he laughs about it?

Argh! I splash some water to his face. "You stupid fuck, that was not funny!"

"Common Ran, where is your sense of humor? This is the kind of stuff that will sell the tickets for our movie; we can even win an MTV movie award for best awkward scene."

"You mean like you want to share this with the world, let them all know that we got chased by a pig?"

"Hell yeah! It will add nicely to my list of things I did before I died."

I splash more water to him, closing my eyes when he returns the favor and splashes a huge amount of water all around me.

"Okay, stop that shit or I'll kick your ass!" I say, trying my best to cover myself without drowning. It's kind of difficult because he is not giving me any break whatsoever, he just keeps splashing water my way.

This is so fucking juvenile, I just got a few drops on him and he does this? Fuck him.

I turn my back to him, but that is of no help, it only makes him swim towards me; and then, from his place right behind me he keeps on with his attack, circling me with his arms to get better access to my face.

"John!" It's another protest, but by opening my mouth I only get to swallow down a few mouthfuls of water and it pisses me off.

I turn again, trying to grab his hands still because that way he won't be able to keep on with his stupid game without splashing water all over me.

And it works…

"Ok, ok. I'll be good, I promise."

"You're a fucking jerk." I say, rubbing my eyes because the water in them is bugging me. While I do this I feel his hands grabbing my waist underwater to keep me afloat against him.

I kind of freeze at that contact and I'm very tempted to ask him what the fuck he is doing.

"Nah, you don't mean that. Come on, admit that you love me because you know that no one else is going to feed you and build you shelters like I do."

Weird, I feel a shiver run all the way from my head to my toes just by having him so close. And his voice is so mellow and just so… so…

Okay this IS weird, I feel weird. But I try to ignore it as nothing but a little lapse of judgment and I just take a deep breath and say the first thing that comes to my mind. "You mean in this Island on in general?" My voice came up all right, I'm really proud that I didn't stutter.

He tightens his hold on me, pulling me even closer and giving me no other choice but to rest my hands against his chest.

What the hell? I look up at him, ready to tell him something about letting me go… but I can't really remember what I was about to say. I just stare at him like an idiot, caught off guard by the way his deep blue eyes dig into mine.

The way my body mends perfectly into his is not helping my case either…

"Okay, would it be weird if I say that I want to kiss you?" He whispers, so very softly and I can feel my eyes growing ten times their size.

"What?" I asked in a nervous chuckle but I don't pull away, I just stay here, dumfounded.

Okay, is he going to kiss me? I think he is, I can see it in his eyes and I can't do anything about it. My mind wants me to remind him that I'm not gay and neither is he but the words get stuck in my throat and before I can help it I'm ready for his lips to meet mine…

He leans in slowly and my eyes lower to his lips, watching them getting nearer and nearer until they are brushing mine.

Now this is weird. John's lips are pressed lightly against mine and when I realize that this is the real deal and not some dream, I shove him back as hard as I can and stare at him through eyes of steel.

"What the fuck man?" I hiss, watching him as he watches me.

But not giving him time to respond, I turn around, swim out of the lake and cussing under my breath I go back to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

It can take thousands of years for plastic to degrade. I read that in a random magazine I picked in some nameless airport, one of the many I've been. It has something to do with the molecular bonds that compose it; they are extremely durable and thus it makes the natural process of degradation a very slow one.

I think I was with Sam when I read that or maybe I mentioned it to her at one point… I'm not sure, but as I sit here with the plastic wrapper of my protein bar in my hand, I can't help but to think about her.

If she would be here, she would be making up a huge list of reasons why I shouldn't just throw the damn thing and let the wind blow it away.

I can almost listen to her, bitching about why I shouldn't pollute this island for a partial eternity just because I'm an irresponsible asshole that doesn't care about anything but me. What if the wind blows them to the ocean? That would be worse for the marine wildlife, a cute little turtle could mistake it for food and it could choke to death…

Yeah, that's very Sam-ish; but I don't want to think about her, if I do that I'll end up pissed off because really, how can a woman accuse me of being irresponsible when she leaves her daughter behind without even taking a look back.

As if running on autopilot, I fold the plastic wrappers to their minimum and pinch them under a rock. If I remember about it, later on I will put them in my suitcase so when I get out of here I'll take them with me and dispose them properly.

See, I'm being responsible so fuck you Sam.

Ah, the moment I get out of here… I sigh, hoping that moment will arrive soon.

But as much as it pains me to admit it, I don't see it happening any time soon. Part of me refuses to acknowledge it, but my brain is starting to accept it. With each passing second, I see the possibility of spotting a rescue boat far in the horizon very dim.

It could take several days for us to be rescued, maybe even weeks! That's if they come at all, for all I know they have already given us for dead.

And that only means that I'll be trapped here with _him_ for an undetermined period of time. Who know, maybe we'll be here for the rest of our lives so somewhere, sometime along that time I will have to face him.

Yeah, I will have to face him and what happened back in the lake.

But now is not that moment, it's all too fresh in my mind and I haven't had the time to analyze it over. Right now my head is a mess of thoughts and sensations and I need to put them all apart and come with a better understanding of what the fuck happened back there.

I mean, I know what happened; John Cena fucking kissed me. The part that is kind of blurry in my head is how we got to that particular moment and how he got me to remain there and let him do it.

Maybe it was a thing of the moment, a cosmic event gone wrong and never bound to happen again. I don't want it to happen again.

And it's not like I didn't like it, I have to admit that. The problem falls in the fact that I liked it a bit. And why shouldn't I? A kiss is a kiss and other that my daughter's sweet pecks, I have been denied of any kind of human contact for long months and what can I say? I'm not a robot.

But yeah, I also have to remember that this is not just a matter of being a little kiss, the fact is that I'm a man, he's a man and I'm not use to having men kissing me out of the blue.

I just… I don't need this in my life right now, and when I say my life I mean my life outside this Island of doom, I'm talking about my other life, the real one.

I have enough in my plate as it is so now, I don't need to turn Brokeback Mountain right now.

Damn it John, you shouldn't have kissed me…

As I sit here, contemplating the immense ocean extending before me and going over the events of the afternoon in my mind, I hear some movement behind me. The sound is barely perceptive, but in the silence that takes over this place is not hard to get the most minimal sound.

I don't have to take a look to know that it's him.

I remain as I was before I knew he was near, my gaze fixed forward and my head held up high, I do that even when he sits at my side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks and I can see with the corner of my eye that he is staring at me.

"There's nothing to talk about, we should just forget about it." My tone is cold and detached and I wonder if I might be overreacting here. After all it was only a kiss.

I've been kissed before and never have I reacted like this. Of course, I feel like pointing out that this is the first time I've been kissed by a man so maybe that's the reason I was taken off guard.

I hear him chuckle. "Forget about it?" For a while he doesn't speak and I have to fight the urge to turn my face to the side and take a look at his face.

But I don't, no, no, no… not me.

"I don't think I'll be able to forget it and if I can be frank with you I don't think you will either."

"It was only a kiss; a kiss that I might add was way out of line. I'm sure I'll be able to forget it very soon." Now I'm blatantly lying, because I'm sure that I'll have it replaying in my mind for a long time to come. "In fact, I already did! Kiss, what kiss?"

He chuckles again and I curse him in my mind. "Right, well should I remind you?" He takes my chin in his hand and forces me to look at his face… to his eyes. I double curse him now.

"You weren't complaining at first and when I told you I was going to kiss you, you never objected."

His face is so very close to mine that I can even feel his soft breathing caressing my lips; if I lean a few inches I know I'll be able to touch his lips with mine.

For a moment I think I lost my ability to speak. But I recover quickly, lifting an eyebrow and quirking my mouth a bit, challenging him with my cold stare because I'll be damned if I let him know how he is affecting me right now.

"Maybe that was because I wasn't expecting you to actually kiss me. Besides, despite popular believe I'm not made out of stone nor ice, so if someone kisses me while my mind is not in the right place of course I'm going to be shocked at first."

Okay, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever said, its complete bull. I don't think I would have reacted to another guy as I reacted to him. I know I would have punched their teeth out of their gums before they even lay their lips on mine.

But he doesn't know that, does he?

He just stares at me, his deep blue eyes scanning my face… is he trying to tear the truth out of me? I hope he isn't, but just in case I set my face to look indifferent, this is a look that I have perfected over the years.

His eyes are settled on mine, digging for hidden truths that I don't want him to discover. This can't be good, having those eyes looking at me from such a short distance gives the phrase of 'getting lost into his eyes' a whole new perspective.

I feel like I'm staring into the blue, and if I don't break away now I'll be pulled in and never allowed to let go. But before I can yield under those eyes and look away he lowers his gaze to my lips.

Now, I hope he's not going to kiss me again because I don't think I'll be able to stand up against him. I'm afraid that if he kisses me again I'll have no choice but to give in.

Is that really a bad thing?

See, I blame this damn Island, because I never had this kind of thoughts about a man before getting here, and I'm pretty much sure he never had these kissing thoughts about me either. So maybe we are both getting screwed here.

"I know you are not made out of stone, so why do you insist on acting like you are?"

I fix him with a glare, shooting daggers at him. Who the hell does he think he is? I need to remind myself why I should not let him lure me with his eyes and his sweet kisses.

"You know what, John?" I don't…" Before I can go on he releases my chin and stands up.

"I'll fix something to eat, feel free to join whenever you like." With that he's gone.

Just like that, leaving me with the word in the tip of my tongue!

Why do I feel the urge of going after him and pick up a fight? I know I shouldn't, what I need to do is leave this were it is and forget it ever happened. Let him have his dinner alone, I already ate.

For the longest time I stay here, deep in my thoughts and watching the sky turn from blue to gray as the day goes by. I really hope it doesn't rain, because I'm planning on spending the night here in the open. There is no way I'll get into that casa of his with him.

Not after what happened in the lake; it was without having him kiss me and I ended up having that dream so imagine what could happen now.

No, I can't risk it.

I venture to take a look at him, he's sitting in front of the fire he made a while ago; maybe he's cooking his dinner, maybe he is eating it, I'm not sure… the thing is that he looks warm while I'm here in the cold.

And all that because of what, a kiss? I'm willing to spend the night out in the cold open after having as dinner two granola bars just because he kissed me and I liked it?

I'm being unreasonable and I'm not an unreasonable person.

Besides, I collaborated in the making of that shelter; there is no reason why I should have to sleep out here.

Before I can change my mind, I get up and make my way straight to the casa, very aware that he is looking at me.

But I keep all that out of my mind, I just walk to it and get in, maybe if I fall asleep before he gets in I'll be able to block all kind of dreams out.

If not at least it will be nice to sleep in a dry place for a change.

I lay in a corner, the closest I can get to the wall the better, that way there is less chances of us making body contact later on, and who knows, maybe I'll be in such a deep sleep that I won't even notice if we do.

Yes, that can work.

Only that a long time passes by and I just lay wide awake. I can't seem to fall asleep, and the harder I try the more frustrated I get.

It's just too cold in here, the towel I'm using as a blanket doesn't provide enough warmth. I consider going out and look for an extra shirt in my suitcase, but before I can decide on it I hear some rain thundering down… yes, I hear it and it's very loud. I can only imagine that there's a lot of it.

"This is getting ridiculous!" John enters the shelter, it might be that I can't see him but I can hear him very well. "Does it really haves to rain in this damn place every night?"

I stay immobile; maybe he'll think I'm already asleep and I won't have to talk to him…

There is some movement behind me as he gets comfortable… and through all of this I don't move an inch.

Did it start raining before he got his chance to eat? For some reason I feel very guilty of eating the two granola bars when it was not strictly necessary.

But what do I know; he probably ate already and way better than me.

He settles down, his side slightly brushing against me, nothing too grave if you ask me. Nothing that will prompt me to have weird dreams or worse, make me wake up in the middle of the night with a painful hard-on trapped inside my pants and the need to jerk off thinking about him..

I bit hard on my lips and my body tenses, but it's not because of John, it's because I'm too cold and I'm trying to control the trembling that want to run all over me. How am I supposed to sleep like this?

In one hand I have this unbearable cold that got aggravated by the rain outside and on the other hand I have John resting right behind me, too close.

I shift a bit, trying to achieve a much warmer position but it's kind of hard in such a limited space, so I just pull the towel closer and tighter around me… which proved to be a big mistake because now John knows I'm awake.

"Are you cold?" Before I can respond I feel his arm pull me to him, then resting casually around my waist.

I freeze, swallowing hard as his body presses close against me. Sure, even when he is slightly wet from the rain, he still provides a nice source of warmth, in more ways than he probably imagines, but I'll rather have him away.

I shift some more, trying to give him the impression that I'm asleep and unknowingly moving. But the more I move the closer he gets, the tighter his hold gets.

I try to relax in his arms, maybe this is not so bad, maybe I'll get to sleep a dreamless sleep and wake up with a clearer head. After all I'm a level headed man very capable of controlling my own acts.

Then why is my heart frantically beating inside my chest? Why do I need to refrain from pushing against him so I could get closer?

Nothing good can come out of this.

My breathing slows a bit… Is he asleep? His arm feels heavy on me and I can feel his slow breathing on my neck, he is that close to me.

As is moved by an outer being with a huge amount of power over my body, I move even closer to him, guiltily enjoying how my back molds to him. It's as if I lost all ability to think straight and I'm acting out of impulses.

Slowly, and making it seem unintentional, I push my ass into him… and my, if he is asleep there are some parts of him that are very awake and seeking attention.

What the fuck?

Damn me to hell but I stay pressed to him, his hand still in its place and not even attempting to move away. Thing that makes me realize that I'm being a mother fucking pervert! I mean, I'm acting like a sex crazed adolescent boy who is confused about his sexuality; there he is asleep and I'm here pressing my damn ass to his damn cock.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Once again I move, trying to make it look like a casual thing I do in my sleep. I move away from him because this is stupid, I'm being stupid; but when I attempt to stop this nonsense I only manage to bump my head into the bamboo that serves as a wall.

I gasp, unable to keep the sound to myself as I rub a hand to me head. That hurt like hell and it serves me well for having such a sick mind.

I roll to my back, holding down a loud protest just because I don't want to wake him up.

"Are you ok?"

Oh shit! I clear my throat. "I bumped my head with something." I say in my best impression of a sleepy voice. I hope he buys it.

"Let me see-"

He hovers at my side, his fingers smoothing my forehead with their electric touch.

"It's nothing." He whispers as he entrances me with those eyes. "I'm sure you'll be able to live."

I blink, his fingers have moved to my hair while his face gets closer and closer as I stay here. "I know… it's just… not a nice wake to wake up"

He doesn't respond, instead he presses those warm lips of his against mine. And just like I did earlier I just let him do it, feeling as his thumb settles on my chin to pull it down, forcing my lips to part so that he would be granted unlimited access to explore me.

Okay… so who gave him the idea that because he kissed me once he could kiss me whenever he likes to?

And with tongue! His tongue is in my damn mouth!

But I'm not pushing him away this time, for some reason I just allow his tongue to seek mine, swirling around it and trying to coax me into some action, trying to make me respond to him.

And it doesn't take long for me to give in; before I know it I'm kissing him back, my hand going up to rest at the back of his head.

Now I can't lie, having John kiss me like this is a very nice. I'm not going to lie, I like it very much; and as the kiss starts to escalate in intensity so does my need for more.

His hand wanders down my side, reaching the edge of my shirt and then sneaking underneath it, and once again I let him do it.

His touch is gentle but firm and only limits to run deliciously slow through my side, giving no intention to change its course.

And why am I letting him do it? I mean, apart from the fact that it feels good?

The kiss goes on, and before I can take notice of how it happened, or even when, he is lying on top of me and right between my legs, and damn… he feels nice all hot and hard pressing against me.

"I've never had a man do this to me and as I lay underneath him, I wonder what is going on.

"Wait…" I say pulling away from his lips, it was meant to be a warning but it came out as a breathy groan.

He kisses me again and my hand runs down his back, not a good thing when I want him to stop… or do I?

I lift my hips to him, feeling a delicious bolt of electricity run through me as his cock pushes into mine… this is no way of stopping this, this only encourages him and makes it harder for me to resist.

This is getting out of hand and I need to stop it now. I pull away again, my breathing coming in short gasps.

"John, noo…" I breathe out against his lips. But I'm not making an effort to stop it, quite the contrary, this time I'm the one that seek his lips, I'm the one that kisses him as his hands find their way underneath my shirt, roaming freely and making me melt under his touch before he takes the offending fabric away.

It's kind of funny how I'm not cold anymore, even without a shirt.

The feeling of his bare skin fusing with mine is more than pleasant, the heat of his body passing through me in huge waves.

My hands slides down his back and to his pants, and even when I can't quite believe what I'm doing I start to push them down and away.

He doesn't seem to mind, in fact he helps me dispose of them and when they are out of our way he slides mine off too.

Now, this already got out of hand, I know it when I find myself lifting my hips up to help him take my pants and my underwear off… what are we doing?

Well, apparently nothing yet. I know that when I feel the very essence of his manhood pressing insistently against my thigh.

While I try to register what's going on, he moves in a way that he's now pressing hard against my own stiffening dick and I feel a shiver run all over me. Sure, we've touched before, you can't wrestle against a man without touching him in places you wouldn't normally touch another man and well, I've wrestler John on many occasions.

But groping him, pinning him and lifting him up and then have him do the same to me is not the same as this. I mean he's naked, he has a damn erection and it's pressing directly into my own nakedness. This is a whole new thing for me and when he moves and creates a sweet delicious friction between or bodies, I can't help but to groan and roll my eyes.

This is getting me hot, and weird as it sounds I feel like I need more.

With that in mind, I push against him and he moans, his mouth crashing right underneath my jaw so he can feast off my flesh.

For a while he doesn't try anything more than that and he stays still for a while as he pulsates against me. But then he lifts his face and his eyes begin roaming my face as I stare at those blue orbs. "God, Randy… you don't know how much I've wanted this."

For some reason that takes me aback, and as his eyes delve deep into mine I know that there is no turning back from this.

Here, as the rain pours around us and the night falls on us I give in to desire. I search for his lips, not trusting to say anything and we solely start to move against each other. That way, between moans and swallowed gasps I surrender myself to him and let myself go with the moment…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: So! It's been a while since I updated this and I'm ashamed to admit that if it wasn't because I decided to browse some old files in my computer, I wouldn't have remembered that I had this story running and it would have remained forgotten. Luckily I didn't! Anyway, this one is short, just a fill in chapter to keep the story going on. Hope you enjoy ;)

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The first thought that crosses my mind as soon as I open my eyes is that it's too damn cold in here. Sure, not as in a January morning in St. Louis kind of cold, but cold enough to make me tremble as I lie here on my stomach.

Who knows, maybe the temperature is not so bad and it's only my condition of being naked that is aggravating my situation.

Yeah, it could be that… but that doesn't keep away from the fact that I feel like my ass is freezing in this damn place.

Anyway, closing my eyes again and trying to ignore the annoying feeling that is keeping me from falling back to sleep, I take in a deep breath and bury my face in the shirt I was using as an improvised pillow, and as I do this I take notice that the cold that is chilling my bones is caused by a soft breeze that is sneaking through the crevices of the shelter and carrying in the piercing cold that is reigning outside.

Could it be that it's still raining? I know it was raining cats and dogs last night so maybe that is still carrying on.

That's a thing that happens a lot in this stupid Island, raining.

Now, the second thought that comes into my mind and the one that hits harder is John; John, his obvious absence at the moment I woke up and most definitely, the weird night we just had.

Okay, the word weird is a huge understatement because what happened here last night was plain and simple crazy. Hell, I don't even think that crazy is the right word either, all I know is that now that morning is here and I have a clearer head, the weight of what we did is kind of falling on me and I feel a bit confused about it.

It's just that I've never done something like what I did last night with a guy and the fact that I did it with John is a bit overwhelming. Not that we went the whole way, mind you; but yeah, we kissed… while naked, we did some heavy touching and it wasn't until we both came all over each other that we went to sleep.

Oh, and did I mention that we fell asleep tangled together while both our bodies calmed down from that brief but intense moment of passion? Because yup, we did that too.

Feeling a shiver run down my spine and my mind being heavily invaded by a series of images of what happened between us, I open my eyes and take a deep breath.

Thinking about last night shouldn't be a big deal; I mean it's obvious that being in this island for so long is definitely affecting us in more ways than one and last night was a perfect example.

It's like this; apparently we were both horny as fuck and having no one but each other prompted us to do the unimaginable.

It's only natural, right? And it happens to the best of us… 

Unable to help it, a snort escapes pass my lips and I have to shake my head in amazement.

Okay so what's wrong with me? Last night I touched a dick that wasn't my own for the first time ever and look at me now, justifying the act as something natural when it's clearly not. I mean not only did I touched it, but I jerked it off too… squeezing it in my hand, letting it slide up and down until hot cum was sprouting out of it.

And for the love of all that's pure in this world, it was John Cena'a fucking dick!

Groaning, I turn to my side and open my eyes. As I expected, John is still not here and I take the opportunity that solitude is providing to search around and grab the first pants I can find to put them on.

I do it quickly, trying to ignore the fact that there is a dry substance all plastered over my stomach. Now, what I don't know is this; is it mine or John's?

Ah, it's probably a mix of both because I remember very clearly the way his hand kept moving up and down my own cock as my hips darted forward and my release spilled out all over myself.

That was short after he came all over me and so yeah, I can safely said that we used my stomach as a canvas for both our semen.

Not wanting to think about that anymore, I lift a hand and running it down my face, I force myself to move out of the shelter. Once outside, I stand up and take a look around.

Stretching, I notice from where I'm standing that the sun is hiding behind a few black clouds and that the ocean is calm as I've never seen it since getting here. There are no waves and no nothing.

I also see that a very shirtless John is sitting by the shore; his back is to me so he doesn't notice I'm awake and before he does I grab for the bag I keep hanging from a palm tree, the one that has my soap, toothbrush and other personal things and start walking towards the lake.

Keeping my mind in blank and walking with nothing but some cargo shorts that feel too lose to be mine, I make it deep into the jungle and once by the lake, I kneel down and wash the foul out of my mouth.

Doing this feels automatic; I brush my teeth, wash my face and without taking off the pants, I rub some water to my stomach.

It doesn't take long for me to decide that I better get in and bathe, I mean, anyone with a little bit of sense would like to clean up after a night like the one I had; water doesn't clean, but water and soap can do wonders.

Puffing out a breath and sitting down, I feel someone approaching and almost as if they had a life of its own, my jaw clenches and my head tilts up.

"You woke up."

His voice comes in flat and tentative and not wanting to open my mouth to respond, I just nod. I mean what could I say anyway? It's obvious that I woke up or I wouldn't be here, duh.

"Nice pants by the way."

Looking down, I see that I'm wearing his camouflage cargo shorts and I shrug. "It was the first thing I found, I'll give them back to you at the beach."

"Nah, you can keep them." With that said, John sits by my side and even if I don't want to, I end up tilting my head to the side to take a look at him.

He's just sitting there, his blue eyes fixed in the distance and his lips slightly pouted. He looks just as I feel, as if he doesn't want to talk about last night.

That settles well with me, I've never been good with this 'morning after' shit.

Turning my head up front and chewing on my bottom lip, I take a deep breath and soon after I let it escape through my lips.

"I think it's going to rain today too."

"Yeah-" I begin to say, but before I can keep taking, I see out of the corner of my eye that John moves his head towards me and for some reason that I can't understand, I shut my mouth and turn my head too.

The result of both of us turning our heads towards each other is that now our eyes are locked; his clear blue eyes are fixed into mine and I can't tear my own away from his.

It's weird but in this silence, I don't think I would be able to look away from him so easily.

"So," He begins to say, his head tilting to the right and his lips curving into the shadow of a smile. He is looking at me as if he was about to tell me something and really, I don't want him to say anything.

That's how I break out of my trance, clearing my throat and looking away from him while pushing the inside of my cheek with my tongue.

I don't know what's going on here, but this Island is definitely screwing with my buttons.

Getting up to my feet and holding the pants so they wouldn't slide down to my hips, I run one of my hands down my jaw and breathe in. I know I should say something, anything… But as I think about it for several seconds, I come up with nothing.

What could I say anyway? Throw some random comment about the weather too? Ask him if he had fun dry humping and rubbing dicks with me last night? Or should I just thank him for messing me up and turning me into a gay version of myself?

None of those options seem like a good idea so I do what I do best and what Sam always hated about me, I turn around and keeping my words to myself I begin to walk back to the beach.

As I do this, I feel the intensity of his deep blue eyes burning a hole through my back and at the feeling, I just walk faster and disappear among the foliage.

Now I didn't do that just to be a jerk, but I need time to collect my thoughts about this whole thing and the only way I can achieve that, is by being alone.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A few years ago, when management decided to form Legacy with Ted, Cody and myself, I received one of the few advices in the wrestling business that I really took close to my heart; never hook up with a Diva.

That important piece of advice came from Mr. Dibiase, Ted's dad, and according to him, he told us because he wanted to warn us that the only result in any of us messing around with the girls backstage was making us lose focus.

Back then I listened to what he said because he knew what he was talking about, after all it was no secret that even though he is now a Minister to his own church, Mr. Dibiase was a true ladies man in the old days.

Sure, if you don't believe me go and ask him, his sex addiction and numerous one night stands is a subject he has mentioned here and there and quite honestly, after being so vocal about it I don't understand why his wife is still with him.

I mean seriously, Sam left for less than that… without looking back and even leaving her daughter behind…

But anyway, my point here is that I listened to that advice because one, I didn't want to lose my focus and two, because like one of the guys rudely said once, I don't like eating where I take a shit and getting involved with any of those girls seemed like a big mistake.

I mean look at what happened to Batista, he hooked up with that Mickie James chick and after breaking the news to her that it has been a onetime thing, she turned completely psycho on him.

Then we have JoMo and the way his woman's continuous drama make lead him into the dog house with management, and then there's Punk; his latest being that he dated Beth for a while and when things ended, the tension between them was so thick that I could even feel it…

So no, for that reason I decided that no one would ever hear around about how Randy Orton hooked up with a Diva; that's a promise I made long ago and one I kept until the very end.

Ah, but as it turns out, it wasn't a Diva the one with whom I hooked up with, it was one of the fucking guys but the effect was pretty much the same. I screwed up.

Shaking my head and placing the palm of my hand over my eyes, I take in a deep breath as I try to clear my mind.

The thing with John happened two days ago and let me tell you, it has made me feel unfocused and edgy ever since. If he gets too close to me I tense up, if he looks at me I get moody and the latest one, the sight of him makes me feel irritated to no end and I've come to a point where I want to knock those stupid dimples out of his face.

And that's without mentioning the nights; once the sun is down and time to lay down comes, I find myself unable to sleep… his proximity is too much and I'm always unable to ban from my mind what we did on that fateful rainy night…

It's just… damn, I think I'm losing my mind here.

On the other hand he is acting as if nothing happened. He is his always cheerful self; always smiling and talking nonsense. He keeps bringing food, he shares it equally with me and every single night he fails in the attempt of forming a conversation with me.

True, the key word there is try, because even though I eat from his food, I respond to his words with simple monosyllables; yes, no, hmm or whatever…

Now I know I'm not making things easy here by acting like a premenstrual annoying bitch, but after two days it's time he takes in the hint. It's time he understands that I don't want to interact with him… I don't want to!

"Looks like it's going to rain again."

Rolling my eyes and groaning out loud, I slide my hand off my face and look to the side.

John is sitting there, besides me; throwing into his mouth some of the grapes I found the other day and chewing at them carefully.

For three long seconds I just look at him, watching as his lips start to curve into one of his infamous dimple smiles. But then he arches an eyebrow and looks at me, lifting his hand in my direction. "Want grapes?"

"If I wanted fucking grapes I would have gone and get them myself." There, a complete sentence so he doesn't start believing that I forgot how to speak.

At my words his smile get bigger and he takes another grape into his mouth. "What the hell is your problem?" He asks, his tone curious but lacking any desire to argue.

"Well where do you want me to start? With the part where our plane broke in two or should I skip that and go straight to being stuck in this Island.

Once I say that, I blink my eyes slowly and look away from him.

"I was thinking that you could start by telling me what your deal with me is. Is it that you are mad at what happened or that you are mad at yourself because you liked it?"

Squinting my eyes and clenching my hands hard into fists, I look at him defiantly. Who the fuck does he thinks he is.

"Wanna hit me now? Go ahead, hit me; but at the end of the day that won't change a thing." He says, and his tone is so laid back that it makes me want to punch him real back.

"I'm not gay… and I didn't like it." I hiss because I'm really not; I have a wife, I have a daughter and for fuck's sake, I am not attracted to John Cena.

"Sure," He starts to say with that big grin of his and that does it; before I know it I charge at him and hit him right in the kisser.

The blow took him by surprise, I know because I don't think he would have allowed me to hit him so easily as that and because his head completely jerked back as my fist connected to his mouth.

But before he reacts, I hit him once again and push him back into the sand, wishing that he would be wearing a shirt just so I could grab him by it to drag him into the water.

Too bad that he is shirtless, but using the elements that I have, I grab his chin unmercifully between my fingers and make him look up into my eyes.

"Don't you fucking mess with me Cena, because I swear I'll break your mouth and make you swallow your damn teeth." Hissing with venom in my voice, I say to him, my eyes taking in the fact that his lip is bleeding.

I probably messed it up and quite honestly, that kind of makes me feel guilty. I mean he is not even trying to punch me back; he's just there, looking at me with those hypnotizing blue eyes of his as he blinks slowly.

No, he was definitely not expecting me to hit him like that.

Pushing his face away, I let go of him and getting up to my feet I step back. John just pushes his bloody lips with his tongue and spats on the sand.

"Alright," He clears his throat, pursing his lips and nodding. "I got the message loud and clear. Now if you excuse me…" With that said, John turns, gets to his feet and starts to make it into the woods.

This time he's the one walking away, his hand holding his jaw and his head moving from side to side so very slowly…

As he walks, my feet get into motion after him… but then I halt. I don't have to follow him… for all I care he can keep himself to the jungle for all eternity while I stay here, hoping and dreaming on the day we get rescued out of this nightmare…


	10. Chapter 10

John hasn't come back from the lake just yet. He has been there since the not so little altercation where I ended up punching him square in the face and even when I'm not sure exactly sure how much time has passed by, I do know that he has been there for a very long time.

Basically, he walked out there somewhere during the afternoon and now that the sun already disappeared West and a full moon is shining from above, he hasn't come back yet.

He just went missing in action.

Now, in more than a few occasions, I've played with the idea of going out there to see what he's up to and I don't know, maybe apologize for letting the worse of me come out; but every time that thought crossed my mind, I shut it up by saying out loud that no, I didn't overreact and that John got what he deserved.

After all who the hell does he think he is? What happened that night between the two of us was a mistake and as much as he may want it, it will never happen again.

That punch will serve to remind him of that, because now he knows that if he ever tries to do something funny again, I'll just break his damn mouth.

Nodding in self agreement, I purse my lips, looking around out of instinct. Much like all the previous times, I see no one around. I'm here by myself, sitting next to the place where John's fire should be burning right now as tired breath escapes pass my lips.

Now… deservingly or not, what happened earlier today with him has been re-playing nonstop in my mind; the feeling of my fist connecting harshly to his mouth, the way his eyes searched mine afterwards and yeah, the sight of him walking away.

Fuck, the whole thing just has me confused and truth be told, I don't know what to think or feel anymore.

Running both my hands through my hair, I look down, blowing out a breath and closing my eyes to the world.

Maybe I should go and check on him… I mean it's late, it's damn cold and a lot of things can go wrong in a place like this. You know how it goes with Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong and it this island of doom, things can only get worse for us.

First we got stuck here and now our minds are drifting… I mean what other reason to explain what happened a couple of nights ago? We momentarily lost it and now we are dealing with the consequences.

Opening my eyes and pushing the inside of my cheek with my tongue, I get to my feet and shake my head. Then, before I know it my feet are already carrying me towards the foliage that leads towards the lake and I have to force them to stop.

"Just quit it, what are you going to say anyway?" I mumble to myself while turning around.

There's no point on going to him, what's done it's done and nothing will make it change. I punched him, yes… and even when I feel a little bit bad about it, I can't regret it because at the time, it was what I felt like doing.

Pursing my lips, I start to make it back to the place where I was sitting, but out of the corner of my eye I see him, his silhouette outlined in the chiaroscuro of the night.

For a moment all I do is stare at him, he is sitting with his back to me as he looks into the horizon. And just as he was last time I saw him, he is barefoot, shirtless and wearing just those infamous camouflage cargo pants that he seems to favor so much.

So there he is, there's no need for me to worry anymore. He seems okay… I mean he is still in one piece and I don't think he will drown sitting by the shore.

Now the only things I can do now is get into the shelter and sleep the memory of everything that happened away.

Yeah, that's the best I can do right now and it's what I shall be doing. But some reason I can't quite comprehend, my traitorous feet are once again walking without my permission and they are leading me straight towards him.

But once I'm just a few feet away from him, I halt on my tracks, a question I've been asking to myself since I first felt like walking to him bouncing inside my skull. What should I say to him?

"Are you going to attack me behind my back now?" He asks, his voice coming out dark and raspy as he extends both his arms to the sides.

Blinking at the question, I frown, but when I realize what he is implying, I just close my hands into fists and snarl my lips.

Stupid Cena, I wasn't even going to attack him… I still don't know what my intentions were but I sure as hell wasn't going to attack him.

Chuckling bitterly, I shake my head and without saying a word, I begin to turn around to leave.

I was stupid to come here, but I was stupider when I gave him free reign to mess up my head so maybe I got what I deserved.

As I begin to walk away, I feel his hand circling my forearm, his fingers digging into my flesh as he forces me to turn around.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I ask as I'm forced to face him, but instead of granting me an answer, what John does is press his mouth hard against mine and before I know it, I'm being kissed roughly and punishingly.

Caught off guard, I feel my head being jerked back, his face following mine as his tongue fights its way into my mouth.

It's weird, I mean I can definitely say that this is the first time someone kisses me like this and in a weird kind of way, I just allow it to happen.

"You are a stupid mother fucker." John hisses hotly against my mouth, his kiss ceasing momentarily before kidnapping my lips for another round of kissing.

This I also allow to happen, my face tilting to the side and my tongue meeting his halfway so I can kiss him back.

In a matter of nothing, he gets me out of my shirt, his hands running down my back and then settling on my hips to pull me closer to him.

That's when I ask to myself what the fuck is going on and then I pull back.

But this John is very insistent and clamping his hand to my neck, he restricts my movements. "I should punch you right now," He says all serious and my eyes momentarily go down to his lips.

In the darkness, I can see that there's a small bruise there and I don't have to think much about it to know I was the one that caused that.

"You want to take a shot at me? Go ahead…" I hiss, my tongue running over my bottom lip as my eyes go back to look into his. "Come on-" I continue, placing my hand to his chest and pushing him away.

To that, John takes a step forward and before I could prevent it, he does something with his leg that put me down on my back with a loud splashing sound.

Groaning, I feel him crashing on top of me, the water of the ocean soaking my back and my sides as his lips claim mine once again.

Like last time, I end up kissing him back, our tongues wrestling for dominance as I begin to feel my body reacting to him.

Now, this is a situation I never imagined to live; me heavily making out with John Cena? I mean come on… but then again this is really happening; it's real and as wrong as I realize it is, I can't get the willpower to push him away.

No, quite the contrary, as we kiss hungrily, what I do is use all my strength to swirl us around so I'm the one resting over him.

This doesn't seem to bother him and without breaking away, what he does is sneak his hands beneath my pants, grabbing a handful of my flesh and pulling me hard against his body.

Feeling the need to breath, I end the kiss only to have John's face bury into the crook of my neck. Once there, he uses his mouth against me once again, his teeth pulling at my skin, his tongue soothing the abused spot soon after and his hands grabbing everything he could.

"John…" I whisper huskily as my eyes close. Now I don't know what I was going to say, but whatever it was is forgotten when he turns us around, trapping me underneath his body once again as his hands go immediately to work on my pants.

What he did he did it quickly, he unbuttoned, he unzipped and he disposed of my pants with an eerie ability. Then sliding his mouth teasingly down my body, he takes my already hardened cock in his hand and with no preambles whatsoever, he slides it into his mouth.

"Ohh shit," I mumble, throwing my arm over my face as he takes me deeper into the warm cave of his mouth.

The whole thing is surreal, the sensation mind blowing. Now, I won't try to play the role of a Saint here and I have to admit that I've been on the receiving end of a blow job more times that I care to count and no, not all of them from my not so lovely wife; but this is way different… I mean this is John… a coworker… a man... and I don't know, it just feels different.

Placing my free hand on top of his head, I feel the way he moves up and down my shaft, the warmness of his tongue moving expertly around the crown on my damn dick. It's really something else and as a response, I moan huskily.

Other than moan and growl, I'm reduced into doing nothing else; I mean I occasionally buck my hips forward, getting deeper into his mouth but that's it; at least until John releases my erection and slides back up so he can kiss me.

For a few seconds I kiss him too, but then I feel the way he accommodates himself between my legs, spreading them wide and at that I place my hands to his chest to create some distance.

Now I don't know when it happened or how, but sometime while he was going down on me, John managed to get out of his pants and as a result, his dick is now pressing insistently against my ass.

"Hold it there…" I say and I mean it. One thing is to kiss and make out and another very differently to let him put his dick in my ass.

I mean really, I don't think that is going to do me any good here because one thing I learnt about John is that he is a big guy, one that won't easily fit down there.

Besides I don't know if I want to go that far…

Blinking slowly, John just clears his throat. "Relax." With that said, he kisses me again, his tongue swirling against mine and thankfully, his dick moving away from my ass.

Not that he goes too far, he just starts kissing me intently as he moves against me.

Like it happened two nights ago, we start to fool around. His hands settle on my ass, his cock throbs against my own and as we move, we create a friction that soon starts to make my mind get blurry.

It probably clouded his mind too, I know because the small moans that escape from his lips from time to time sound as if they were torn right from the back of his throat.

Now, during the whole thing, he doesn't speak a word, but then all of a sudden he pulls away and talks. "I want you to suck me."

Before I can say no fucking way, John moves from his spot and lays to my side, only that his feet are to my face and vice versa. That way, he grabs my hips and making me turn to my side, he goes back again to blow me.

Sucking in a breath, I place my hands to his hip. In this position his groin is basically in my face and I have to close my eyes not to stare at his erection.

Not that closing my eyes does any good, after all I can feel it occasionally brushing against my check and that makes it as real as if it was in my mouth.

Ah, and that's without mentioning that I can smell him; his musky scent is invading all my senses and through it I can almost taste him…

Not really knowing what to do, I jerk my face away, but then he takes all of me into his mouth and I moan, my head automatically moving forward until it rest against his hip.

"Jesus, John…" I say as his lips start to retreat slowly only to end up sucking the tip of my cock.

Now, as if moved by a being out of this planet, my hand moves forward and takes a hold him. For a while I just jerk him slowly, my fingers moving from the base to the very crown of his manhood as his hips jerk towards me.

"Shit." He mumbles, the timbre of his voice against my skin making me tremble.

That's when I do it, closing my eyes as tight as I can, I part my lips and guide him right inside my mouth.

Not that I do much with it, I just let it rest against my tongue and ever so slowly, I close my lips around it. Now, as little as that was, the response I got from him made me tremble all over again and wanting to hear the throaty whisper of my name once more, I add a little suction to my ventures.

"Randy… that feels fucking amazing."

Frowning because I'm not really doing anything, I slide my lips further down his length. I do it with caution, I mean like I said he is a big guy and I don't want to choke the first time I do this.

After that, he goes back into working down on me and little by little, I start to get more confident to reciprocate to him.

Now, doing this is not as bad as I thought it would be; yeah in some way it almost feels obscene because I have a damn dick in my mouth and it's Johh Cena's; but at the same way I'm oddly enjoying the taste of him. I also like the way his fingers dig into my hips and of course, the way his mouth feels around my own cock.

The whole thing feels surreal, and when he pulls away to say in a raspy voice that he is close, I slowly pull away and set my lips on his balls instead.

Sure, deep in my mind I know I should pull completely away, but there's no way I'll do that an deprive myself from the pleasure of feeling his expert tongue on me.

"Don't stop… Ran," He says with my dick still in his mouth.

That's how it happens, with my tongue running through the rough surface of his sack and my hand jerking his rock hard erection with a steady rhythm he seems to like, John explodes in my hand.

"Shit… oooh… fucking shit." He rambles, his hips shooting towards me.

Fighting the urge to move away, I feel his hot seed moisten my hand and yes, some of it lands on my cheek too, making me feel like the world's cheapest man-whore. But because I can feel my release also approaching, I keep my hand working on him.

There's no stopping until I have my moment and by the way he is now feasting on me, I'm sure it will come soon.

As I was expecting, his ministrations make my balls tighten up and my blood starts to ring in my ears. I probably mumble something about not wanting him to stop, but then again I probably said nothing. All I know is that with the speed of a bullet, my cock jerks inside John's mouth and without any kind of warning, I let go against his tongue.

Groaning out loud, I throw my head into the water, loving the way John never pulled back away from me. He just drank all I had to offer and it wasn't until my dick started to go back to its limp state that he let go of me.

That was one of the most intense moments I ever lived… I'm calling it right now.

Still in cloud nine, I'm barely aware that John moved from his position and it is only when I feel his mouth seeking mine that I open my eyes.

"That was really something, wasn't it? I guess this is why they say there's nothing like a nice blow job to make guys bond."

Wiping whatever traces of cum there is in my face with a bit of water from the ocean, I push the inside of my check with my tongue and look at him. He is smiling one of those annoying smiles of his and just so I don't have to look at him, I close my eyes and clear my throat.

"John-" I groan, resting my head back into the water while wondering how comes that a man can end up an angry sexual encounter with a big grin on his face. But then again this is John so it's not really that shocking.

He just doesn't really know how to hold a grudge for more than a couple of hours and as I see it, the fact that I punched him right in the face a few hours ago doesn't seem to bother him now in the sightless now.

"Save the regrets for later," He says absentmindedly, resting on his back right beside me and then blowing out a breath. "For now let us enjoy the moment."

Leering at him and noticing the lazy smile on his face, I roll my eyes.

"Enjoy the moment? John, we are naked in the water, its dark as it's going to get and we are stuck in this damn place." Ah, and that's without mentioning that I went Brokeback Mountain over here!

How can I enjoy the moment?

"Yeah I know, I know… but look at that moon. Besides the water is warm…"

"You are fucking crazy." I mumble and when I try to turn around to look for my pants, he grabs my arm and forces me back to him.

With what he did, I end up on top of him and more than ever, I feel very naked.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice low and his eyes scanning mine.

"I'm going back to the shelter. I don't feel like freezing my ass here just so I could stare at the moon."

Blinking slowly, John's lips curve into some kind of a tentative smile. "Can I go with you?"

Snorting and trying to ignore the way his hand settle on my lower back, I shrug. "It's your damn shelter; you can go in there whenever you want to."

As soon as my words are out, he leans towards me and kisses my lips.

I let him do it, even taking the invitation of his parted lips and sliding into his mouth to kiss him properly.

Now, a hushed voice inside my head tells me that this is too much, but getting into the moment I ignore it and wait until John is the one that pulls away.

"Good, then let's get back there."

Nodding and sitting on my crunches, I chew on my lips. If I go with him back into that shelter, I'm basically giving in into whatever weird relationship is brewing between us; but if I stay, my mind will start going in circles, I'll go out of my mind and that is worse than anything I can imagine.

I don't know, maybe what I need to do is stop thinking so damn much and just let this thing run its course…

"Yeah, let's get back there."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks a lot for the amazing reviews and sorry I took so long to update, hopefully this chapter will get me back into the Centon mood and I'll write for them more often.

**XxXxXxX**

Today is one of those days when the intensity of the sun is so strong that I wish I was deep into the comforting shadows of the jungle, refreshing in the cool waters of the lake while waiting for the chilly breeze of dusk to take over this heat.

That would be the wisest thing to do, the most sensible action to take and God knows that's what I should be doing right now. Out here the heat is beyond unbearable, it's almost bordering into intolerable and my burning skin is already protesting the unnecessary punishment.

But instead of doing what my common sense tells me to do, I'm just sitting here surrounded by a foot of warm sea water as I watch John go through another one of his fishing attempts.

Yes, another one; and that's because ever since that awful first day where we swam our way into this place he's been trying this fishing thing at least once a day. But just like all his previous attempts, I know that this one is not going to be successful either.

Now, I can go over there and tell him that he will never catch a fish with that stupid lance of his and save him from the nuisance that is being out here in the sun, but knowing him like I know him now, telling him that will only make him want to persist.

And If I was careless enough to question his abilities, he would never stop trying just to prove me wrong and he would be there until nightfall crashed upon us. I mean he gets kind of stubborn when it comes to his survival techniques.

So instead of telling him what's on my mind, I just sit here under the unkind watch of the sun, feeling the soft caress of the water give some kind of comfort to my skin as I watch him go through this once again.

Taking in a deep breath and without taking my eyes away from him, I lift my hand up to my lips and take into my mouth a small purplish black grape, savoring its nectar as it invades all my senses.

I know that I don't have to be here but seriously, one thing about this heat is that it paralyzes you with a good dose of idleness and I can't seem to find the will power to stand up and walk away. One thing is for sure, later tonight I'm going to regret staying here. John too, he's going to end up baking himself in this sun and I should tell him something, after all I'll be the one listening to him complaining in his always good nature about his sunburned skin.

"Have you ever heard the term insolation? Because trust me, if you haven't, you will find out after you get one out there." I say, breaking the silence just after swallowing down the sweetness that are these grapes.

So I said it, now if he wants to stay then good for him, let's see who is going to peel more aloe for him.

As for me, I need to get off my ass and move… "I'm going to the lake, I feel like I'm about to melt out here." I take another grape into my mouth and sigh, waiting for my legs to start working.

"Do you know that it's physically impossible for you to melt? I mean sure you can burn, but definitely not melt." He says from his spot, apparently having no intention to stop with his fishing attempts.

Wrinkling my nose, I shrug and say the first thing that comes into my mind. "Sure I can, I saw a documentary about it in the Discovery channel. It was about fishing and people melting while they tried it."

"Oh really?" He snorts and watching him do that makes me snort as well.

Now, I have a little something to admit it here and it's this; after that crazy night where I let all my doubts slip away so I could succumb into whatever it is that John is making me feel, life in the island has been so much easier.

I mean yeah, the next morning was awkward like shit and my mind had a hard time adjusting, but instead of pushing John away like I did that first time we kissed, I sucked it up and allowed whatever it was going to be to happen.

Ever since we are getting along so much better; John is not harassing me like I expected him to do and instead he's taking things as they go. Yeah, we've doing stuff, especially at night, but the progress has come so naturally that I don't even feel weird about it.

Sure, that doesn't mean he has stopped annoying me from time to time but at least I don't let his persona get to me so easily now.

I guess I had no other choice than learning to coexist with him because think about it, with so much time in our hands there's not much left to do than getting along with each other and no, we don't use all our time heavily making out in the tent.

I mean check this out, over the last few days we've played like a thousand rounds of tic tac toe in the sand, we have walked all through this island together, we've talked about anything and everything there is to talk about and sure, I won't deny that we've messing around quite a lot.

Kissing, lots of touching, little to none closing involved…

Anyway, the point here is that I want to get out of here and if he doesn't come with me, I'll go alone. "So, I'm going to the lake. Are you going to stay there?"

From his place on top of the rocks he uses to stand, John looks down at me with half closed eyes, probably because the intensity of the sun is getting into his eyes. He looks really wild up there; sunburned skin, hair spiked, shirtless… and I have to admit that he looks… interesting…

"Yup, but I have another one for you before you go; why does the stork stand in one leg?"

Furrowing my brows, I quirk my lips and sigh. John has been shooting all this stupid riddles at me all day long and so far I haven't gotten even one right. Why doesn't he tells me jokes, I like jokes better. "I don't know, John? Why?"

At my response, he blows out a breath and jumps out of the rocks he was standing in before he starts to make his way to where I sit. As I watch him I manage to bite down the smile that wanted to form in my lips but I'm unable to tear my eyes from his.

"Randy, I'm very sad to inform you that you really blow at this, you don't even try!" He says indifferently as he throws the lance to the sand. Once he is done he sits down by my side, his eyes reaching down to meet mine.

Breathing in and wanting to take my mind somewhere else that isn't the intensity of those tantalizing eyes of his, I shrug. "What can I say? I don't like riddles." I say, taking notice on the way his eyes hold mine with that special glint they get every time he looks at me.

Not wanting to get entirely lost in in my thoughts, I drop the grapes in the water and lift my hand to my face so I can scratch behind my ear.

"So you don't like riddles." He says with a smirk. "So what do you like besides playing the beauty spa and getting your ass beaten at tic tac toe?"

I snort, blinking my eyes slowly. "I don't play beauty spa." And I really don't, just because I knew the thing about the aloe doesn't mean shit.

"Sure you do, I've seen you… you don't think I do but I've seen you trying to preserve that pretty boy looks by all means possible."

Throwing my head back and laughing out loud, I turn to the side and look at him. "Pretty boy looks? I don't even know what you are talking about."

Smiling his dimple smile, he shrugs. He doesn't say anything though, he just leans forward and kisses me.

As it always happens, as soon as our lips meet I reciprocate his efforts; my lips part to grant him entrance, my tongue tangles with his and I even tilt my head to the side to allow him better access.

It's something we've been doing quite a lot and by now I know the taste of his tongue moving against mine as he surely knows my own. Ah, but not only that, if I was to break the kiss so I could slid my lips down his throat, to his collarbone and ultimately to his chest, I would know the taste of his skin as well…

I also would be familiar with the fact that if I linger in that spot between his jaw and his neck where his pulse beats underneath his flesh, a soft throaty moan would escape pass his lips and in a hiss he would tell me to keep doing.

I kind of want to hear him tell me that so I break away and drag my lips down his jaw.

As I work doing that, he chuckles and I keep moving slowly. "Randy…" He says in a raspy breath. "Can I tell you something without having you freak out?" He whispers, his breath caressing my cheek softly.

After asking me that, he pulls away and his eyes move back to mine.

"What is it?"

"There is a turtle of gigantic proportions crawling its way to us."

As he said that, his eyes are still on mine and for a moment I think this is a trick of him to… hell, I don't know what for, but it's by far the most random thing he has told me so far. "Really?" I ask frowning and he just nods at me.

Kind of hesitant, I move my head a bit to the side and with the corner of my eye I see that he is not lying to me at all. There is a giant turtle dragging itself through the sand and on its way to the water.

It's not exactly coming our way, but its close enough.

I part my lips slightly while I watch amazed it's slow progress. "Okay…" I turn around, my elbows supporting my weight so I can have a better look.

Now, I've never seen anything like this and I have to admit that I'm impressed by the size of it, it's huge and it's seems to have a very hard time moving.

As I watch, I feel John resting his body over mine. "Maybe she just lay down her eggs, I think that's the only time they come out of the sea."

I nod and keep my watch on it. I think he is right, she could have been laying her eggs because she seems exhausted. Don't these creatures lay hundreds of eggs at the same time? That seems like a hard job to do before having to crawl back to the sea.

"Did you know that turtles are a delicacy in some parts of the world? We could eat that one; I can easily take it down and there's a lot of meat there. We can even use the shell for something."

"No, no, no!" God he's unbelievable, is food the only thing he can think about? "Aren't those things like endangered species? Come on John… if Al ever knows I even consider eating a turtle, she would never talk to me again."

"Well we could be about to extinguish in this island so it would be a matter of survival, you know? But if it really bothers you we can only eat the eggs; a dozen of them sounds great and Al would never know."

Lowering my eyes to the sand, I think of my daughter and I wonder what she would think if she ever finds out about what her daddy does with Cena when they are alone. I mean I've never admitted this out loud but my daughter is a big John Cena fan… and I don't know, when I think about what we are doing, I feel kind of weird.

"Nah, I don't think so." I mumble while trying to clear my mind.

"Alright, if that's what you want we'll keep eating lizard until the end of days."

Smirking, I turn around so I'm once again face to face with him, only that this time he is right on top of me. "Then so be it…"

With my eyes half closed, I watch as he runs his tongue along his smirking lips, probably considering his words before speaking them out loud. "Hmm?" He smiles, not a smirk but a genuine smile and I'm transfixed by it.

Is the time we've been here enough for me to go from don't liking him to wanting him to kiss me senseless?

Yup, probably; so, getting carried away by the moment once again, I lift my face to him and kiss him. Yes, I'm the one that kisses him and deep inside I'm glad that he doesn't rejects me or pushes away. Actually, he kind of takes charge by moving his hand to the back of my neck to hold me in place.

His lips are soft and warm against mine and when he uses the thumb of his free hand to pull down my chin so I that I would part my lips I comply, feeling a tingling sensation form in my groin as his tongue slides in to touch mine briefly.

But then, before I can get use to the feeling of him kissing me like this, it all ends too soon. After that brief encounter he pulls apart and goes back to sitting on his knees; however, his eyes remain glued to mine.

Sitting down and lowering my eyes, I use my hands to gather some water that I can use to wash the sand off my arms and neck.

"So…" He says after clearing his throat.

"Yeah," I say looking up to him. He is partially covered by sand and I let out a laugh as I watch him pour some water on himself as well. "Messy, uh?"

"Yup, you still want to go to the lake?"

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

Smiling, he grabs my hand and pulls it to his crotch, allowing me to feel the bulging erection trapped in his pants. "Because I don't feel like ripping your clothes off while that thing is there watching."

"Oh so this would be another attempt to get that thing in my ass? Well I don't think so, buddy." I say, giving him a squeeze that makes him moan softly.

At that, John laughs. "Well I was thinking about putting it in your mouth. You know I reciprocate very nicely."

Yup, I know he does… I mean the man is ridiculously good at sucking dick and I can't deny that the offer is very tempting. Just to imagine those lips wrapped around me and sucking me dry makes my own cock stir to life.

Besides it wouldn't be the first time; this has become something natural for us during the nights; we make out heavily and end up exhausted and passed out.

My only concern is this one, he has make it obvious that he wants more than what I'm willing to give and that makes me hesitant. I mean I just don't think I'm ready to let him tear my ass in two with his dick and I know for a fact that doing that is exactly what he wants.

Just two nights ago when I was sleeping, he woke me up by giving me a hell of a blow job and yes, it was all fine and good to me; but when his fingers started to move around and brushed against my ass, my mood went to the floor and I almost pushed him away.

He told me to relax and at the end I did, but his intentions were clear. I told him so later on and to throw him off I asked what he would do if I was the one trying to get into his ass and his response put me to think; he told me that I could do to him whatever I wanted to do and he'll be happy to comply.

Now… I can't deny that I've thought about taking on the offer, but I always refrain because I know that if I fuck him, he would expect me to let him do the same and like I said before; I don't think I'm ready for that.

Kissing? Yes; Jerking each other off and sucking, sure… but that's as far as I want to go right now.

"Well that's a yes or a no? I mean I can go there and jerk off to take care of this but that wouldn't be nice on your part. Hell, I may even do it right here to make you feel guilty."

Chuckling, I shake my head. "Cena, the last thing I would feel when watching you jerk off is guilty, trust me."

"Fine, fine… if you don't want to…" He says all upset.

Looking at him, I arch an eyebrow; I don't know what I want right now so I just shrug, looking behind me to take a look at the turtle. She's still dragging herself down the sand and when I'm about to say anything to feel less awkward he grabs my face and turns it to his.

Before I know it his lips are back on mine and a second after I'm kissing him back, letting him break pass my lips so he can explore for real this time.

Right now I can't think about anything. All I can think is that his kisses feel like made out of a fire that burns all through me and that I can't pull away. It's always the same…

Yes, it's just a kiss… no big deal, but because I refuse to break it up I guess I'll have to make up a new motto, what happens in the island, stays in the island.


	12. Chapter 12

If someone would have told me several weeks ago that I'd be today in a deserted island, washing my undies along with those of John Cena's with a bottle of shampoo that I found in a suitcase that washed off shore, I would have laughed until I pissed myself.

Yes, I would have laughed hysterically because seriously, in my past life that would be like the most ridiculous joke ever.

But guess what? Ridiculous or not that's my reality today and I'm not laughing. This is not funny, deserted islands are not fun and doing laundry without a washing machine is definitely a tedious work. I mean, I always hated doing laundry so imagine how I feel about it now.

I plain and simply hate it.

Anyway, doing mine and John's laundry with my bare hands is one of the things I never imagined myself doing, but another thing that I never thought I would do before getting here was being in kissing terms with that same man. Ah, and when I say kissing I'm going to randomly throw blow jobs in that category.

Now, even when I would have also laughed if someone told me I was going to end up hooking up with John and liking it, I have to admit that this kissing thing is not what I would call funny, as a matter of fact I think it's very nice and I kind of like it more than I should.

I don't know how to describe it, I just like this new development between us and I look forward for each of our moments. I mean John has a really nice _kissing_ technique where he uses just a right amount of intensity that leaves you wanting for more and damn, he's just really good at it.

Who would have thought that he was damn good… kisser… and yeah, I'm still secretly referring about his sucking cock techniques here.

But anyway, this is the first time I get into any kind of intimate relationship with a man, and even thought I have argued with myself for hours about how there's nothing gay about letting him blow me, I always end up recalling that I've been giving as much as I've been receiving and well, that just makes me wonder about certain things…

True, those doubts always vanish with a kiss of his lips and to this day, feeling him hard and throbbing inside my mouth is one of the most rewarding feelings ever.

The whole thing is kind of weird but I think that the fact that we are doing this is just a natural progress in our situation; after all in this island we only have each other to rely on and that we ended up helping each other relieve our tension by heavily making out is understandable.

It's like this, he's a man with needs, I'm a man with needs and that we ended up doing this is forgivable. After all we were both abruptly torn apart from our lives and this is just how we cope. As humans we need someone to have contact with, someone to connect with.

What I really wonder is if we'll ever get further than blowing each other off or if we would ever go beyond than that. I mean usually, when you get comfortable enough to let another dude suck your cock while you suck his, the next thing comes naturally and well, John and I have been here doing just oral for a long time.

I think we both want more, and at this rate, we'll both get more…

So, will tonight be finally the night? To be honest I don't know what to think anymore, half my mind is divided about it, the left half tells me that it's only natural that we let things run their curse and the right half wants me to stop this once and for all because realistically speaking, this is weird.

Shaking my head, I try to clear my head of everything that is clouding my mind and concentrate with what I have in hand and currently that's some laundry to finish.

So, putting my attention back to this I blindly grab for a shirt and after pouring shampoo over it I start to scrub; eh, this is really awful. Good thing that I'm almost done because it looks like it's going to rain and I don't want all this time of scrubbing and rinsing go to waste because of that.

By now I know that when it rains in this place it really rains and that would definitely ruin my work here.

Rain here is almost like The Flood all over again and things always get messy. Now, if only we would be provided with an ark, or a boat… even a raft would do.

And no animals of course, I don't care to take anything out of this place other than myself. I will leave the clearing of Island Doom to the multi-millionaire who decides to make an exclusive resort in this place. Ha! I would love to see that.

Of course, I'll see it from the comforts of the leather sofa in my living room, through my computer or maybe from an ad on the TV because once I leave this place I don't ever want to come back.

Smirking at the thought of a bunch of drunk college kids invading and ruining this place in spring break, I wring John's shirt until my hands hurt and once it's not dripping I toss it with the rest of the clothes in the suitcase I brought with me.

Now, washing clothes like this is not making me feel very manly, but it's only fair that if John is the one bringing the food, I'm the one doing this shit.

See, we are already acting like an old married couple so what is it to do a little fucking? If I let him pound my ass, he'll let me do his and truth be told, that's something I want to do real bad…

Who knows, maybe I'll get his ass first.

But anyway, I'm done with this so I close suitcase and get up to my feet. Now I only need to take all of this back to the beach and hang them up so they will dry nicely.

That's if the sun decides to show its face today, thing that I highly doubt. Crossing my fingers, I take a glance upward and through the dense foliage I see that the sky still looks like it's about to open up to drown us. I guess I chose a wrong day to do the laundry.

Shrugging, I start to drag the suitcase behind me and I walk to the spot where John is watching over me, or where he is supposed to be watching over me.

Go figure.

Today we woke up very early to an overcast, very cold and gloomy morning that seemed taken out of a Tim Burton movie; it was very ugly and the weather was just calling for us to stay in the shelter sleeping. But because I knew my mind was not in the right place when it came to John, I decided that staying there with him couldn't bring anything good so I left with the intention of occupying myself with anything other than him.

But when I told him I was coming to the lake he insisted on coming with me in case something happened. Yeah, as if something would actually happen in this place. Unless the lizards decide to gang up on me as a revenge for their fallen brothers, I don't think there are a lot of dangers here; and in the extreme case that Rango and his friends decided to get revenge, I'm pretty much sure that he would be the one getting attacked.

Sure, there is also the pig, but we know that he doesn't venture to this part of the island, at least not unless we invade his territory and when that happens he will chase us all the way to hell and beyond.

Anyway, I told John that there was no need for him to come with me, but being the stubborn man that he is he insisted and what could I do? It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. I mean he could have helped with the washing but since he's the one doing the entire survival job around here I can't be too demanding.

And to be honest, I didn't mind him coming with me. As long as there was no making out to wipe off all my common sense away, I thought the company would be good to help the time pass quickly. The only inconvenience was that upon arrival he chose a spot near a big tree and just sat there, leaving me with my thoughts of fucking, washing machines and electricity as my only companions.

Yeah…

When I finally arrive to where he is, the first thing I notice is that he is sleeping, resting on his side and using one of his arms as a pillow.

With my eyes glued to his face, I decide to sit at his side. Once sitting I frown because John is not one to be taking naps in the middle of the day; in fact he is not much of a sleeper to begin with so this is just weird. At night he can go to sleep quickly but if something moves or if there is a sound he wakes up immediately and it takes him an eternity to go back to sleep.

He is always on alert and when I teased him about it he told me that sleeping was stupid and overrated.

But now it seems as if he is sound asleep, he didn't wake up when I sat by his side and he didn't even stir when I softly called his name.

What if he is sick? I'm no expert but I know that tropical weather is known for nestling some awful diseases like dengue fever, malaria and yellow fever; even the common flu would be horrible in this place.

There is no hospital to take him to, there is no medicine for him and not to mention that I know nothing of those diseases other than they are dangerous.

How come that the thought of something like this didn't cross my mind before? This is material to freak out and God knows I haven't freaked out in a while.

A bit hesitant, I place my hand against his forehead and much to my relieve I find that his skin is cool to the touch. I let out the breath I was holding because I can rule out the diseases, at least for now. But I'm not so sure, for all I know there must be a lot of symptoms other that fever…

Or maybe I'm overreacting and he is just tired. This gloomy weather does incite idleness and if I wouldn't have been occupied with washing clothes I would be dozing off too. It was a pain to drag myself out of the shelter this morning and I kind of wish I was still there.

Allowing my hand to slide up his head, I run my fingers through his short hair as I indulge myself in watching him sleep.

It's not very often that I'm given the chance of watching him sleep; I'm always taken away in the arms of Morpheus before him and when I wake up he is already up and about so I take this moment just to watch him.

He looks relaxed, like if there is nothing to worry about in this world other than sleeping. Now that I think about it, ever since we got here he has been the one with a clear mind. He knows what to do and when to do it and yeah, he has lost his temper in more than one occasion but nothing too grave.

I really don't know what would I do without him here… Oh, but I think I know, I never would have made it out of that plane by my own so I owe him everything. I don't think I have told him that and something tells me that I should.

Tilting my head, my hand moves down from his hair to his face, tracing with a finger a path that reaches his lips so that I can explore at will what I've been exploring with my lips for the last week.

His lips are soft but I already knew that… but just to make sure my fingers are not deceiving me I lean forward and kiss him softly.

It's only a peck, but long enough to enjoy the softness that I knew I was going to find. You know, it's kind of funny that I just did that, but because we are in a world of our own where nothing else matters I kiss him once more.

All of this I do without waking him up, which is weird because like I said before, he is a very light sleeper and it's odd that he hasn't woke up. But he seems fine so I try not to worry my mind with thoughts of diseases and such things.

From his lips I move to the raspy stubble in his jaw. He needs to shave, the last time he did so was a few days ago and he just did it because I teased him about his inability to grow even facial hair.

He laughed it up and in his always good nature he told me to fuck off, but next morning he was clean shaved like he is used to.

Smiling at the memory of that day, I pull away from him, just enough to take a look at him. He is still asleep while the sky is menacing to fall upon us. I should wake him up and make him go back to the beach but he looks so tranquil that I don't find it in my heart to disrupt his sleep.

My hand finds its way back to his head, my fingers running through his hair, feeling its soft texture as I watch him entranced… but then, the spell is broken and his eyes open to look at me.

"Hey, you fell asleep on your watch. Aren't you aware of the dangers that dwell in this jungle?"

He blinks, trying to focus his eyes as he runs his hand down his face. "I wasn't sleeping." He grumbles. "I just blinked."

I chuckle, quirking my lips. "Oh ok, my bad then."

He looks a little groggy and when I'm about to ask if he is feeling okay he circles an arm around my neck and brings me to him. "I dreamt I caught a fish at the beach."

Resting my hands over his chest, I move a little and feeling his arm still around me I look up into his eyes. When he pulled me over I ended up half resting on top of him so this is a little too intimate.

But he is not trying anything, in fact, his eyes are closed once again and for a moment I stay still, trying to figure out if he went back to sleep. Truth is that I have no idea; the only way to find out is if I make him speak.

"Was it a big fish or a tiny little one?" Trough half closed eyes, I see the way he wrinkles his nose so I know he is not asleep.

"It wasn't that big, but maybe it was a sign that tomorrow I'll finally get one."

Puffing, I roll my eyes. I don't like when he goes to the beach to try to fish because that's a waste of his time. "Or maybe it's a sign from beyond telling you that you spend too much time trying to fish."

He doesn't respond and I frown.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" I ask, if he is going back to sleep I better make him go to the shelter. That way if it rains he will not get drenched and thus he will not get sick. I don't want him to get sick. "Let's go back to the beach."

He smiles, the soft blue of his eyes opening to look at me as his hand comes to rest lazily at my lower back. "What for?"

"Because…" I say, staring deep into his eyes. Maybe I'm crazy but through his eyes I can see him getting ideas in that mind of his and I can't determine if that is a good thing or not. "It's going to rain and I don't want you getting sick, nothing more than that."

His hand moves to the back of my head so that his fingers can bury in my.

"Randy Orton getting worried about me? Wow… that kinds of make me feel warm and fussy inside. I even feel special."

I lift an eyebrow. "Shut up, for pulling up that crap I will leave you here and I'll go over there by my own. But listen to this, when it starts raining I won't let you come in and when you get sick, I will laugh at you."

Pulling me closer and ignoring what I just said, John kisses me full on the lips. "And how are you going to keep me out, locking the door?"

"There's no door, you smart-ass." I say, licking my lips as I begin to wonder once again where will this kissing fiesta lead us.

"So once again, if there's no door, how do you plan on keeping me out?" He says and before I can respond he is once again kissing me.

Like many times before, his lips claim mine, effortlessly making me forget everything about the rain, the shelter or that other life I used to live before the plane crash.

Right now I can only concentrate on the way his lips search for mine, on the way his tongue melts against my own and on the feeling of his hand roams freely up my spine.

Between his kiss and his electric touch I know that if we keep like this things are going to get out of control really soon. So pulling away, I bite my lips and wrinkle my nose. I kind of want to tell him something, but his eyes on mine are preventing me from thinking clearly.

Why is it that I wanted him to stop?

"And what if we both stay here?" He asks and his voice is so low that I can almost breathe on it. After saying that, he moves his lips right underneath my jaw and starts to kiss his way around my throat.

"Hmmm, don't do that or I won't be responsible of my acts." I laugh and he snorts against my skin, giving me a quick kiss before sitting up and making us both stand up.

"Alright, if you insist to the shelter we go." He takes hold of the suitcase and together we start to make our way back.

Could this be it? The two of us in the shelter? There would be rain, kisses…

As we walk, John stands behind me and wraps his free arm around me, going back to kissing my neck as I try to walk. I can even feel his damn hard on pressing against my ass and that only means one thing.

"Cena, I can't walk like this so stop being a mother fucking horny bastard." I complain but at the same time I place my own arms on top of his, preventing him from pulling away.

Like I said, this is really weird because this man right here is John! We didn't even get along until a week or so ago so how comes we are acting like this?

"It's your fault that I'm horny, or what did you expect with you walking with no shirt on and that ass taunting me?" He kisses my neck and I hum.

"Well I was definitely not expecting to be harassed like this. Come on, back off…" Now, I know I can walk like this, but if he keeps doing that I won't be able to hold it. The spot his lips are kissing is a very sensible one and I can already feel my temperature raising and my cock stirring to life.

Laughing, he presses even harder and we go on like this until we reach the beach, and once he walk past the trees and palms I venture to look up and that's when I see it.

I stop, frozen… and for a wild-irrational moment I have the urge to turn back and hide in the jungle. But then John's hands drop away from me and his lips leave my skin. That's how I know that he saw it too; I can also feel it in the way his body tenses against mine.

There, in the ocean and not too far from us is a huge yatch; just what I've been waiting since the moment I first stepped into this place. It's our ticket out of here and it's coming our way…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took me forever to update, but I had a couple of rough months with my pregnancy and after that a new baby to take care of so writing just seemed impossible for me. But I'm here, rusty with my writing but managing, lol. Hopefully I'll get to finish this one and a few other stories before I get back to work.

XxXxXx

As the day moves forward and dusk fast approaches, a bitter cold breeze that sweeps all around us makes me shiver under its unmerciful touch and I have no choice but to run the palms of my hands along my arms, hoping that the friction will provide me with some warmth because I'm cold, way too cold and about to start trembling.

Doing this warms me up a little, but only to a certain degree because I still feel like I'm one step away from freezing. Sighing, I lift my eyes to the sky and wonder when it will start pouring; I mean I've been in this place for quite some time to recognize the sings of impending rain and in this moment we have them all; a breeze that chills you to the bone, a black canopy of a sky with big clouds that seem about to explode over us, a rebelling sea and waves going wild, throwing tantrums in protest of the upcoming rain.

So yes, it's going to rain and by the looks of it very soon.

Still embracing myself, I venture to take a look to the coast; it's not the first time my eyes are drawn there and like all the previous times I get transfixed by what I see there. I stare with a mix of awe and dread taking possession of me and provoking yet another shiver to run down my spine.

John notices this, and maybe he thinks my body involuntary shivered as a manifestation of the cold because he turns in my direction and casually taps my shoulder as any good buddy would do.

"Dude, are you alright?" He asks almost in a whisper and choosing to ignore the fact that he just called me dude, I shrug and purse my lips.

"I'm fine."

At my response, he nod and smiles his patented dimple smile before turning back to what he was doing, and just like that he keeps on with his conversation, a conversation that for some reason I'm not following closely as I should. Oh but I should, I should be listening and paying close attention to what's happening here so grinding my teeth I take a lingering look at the small group of men sitting in front of us.

Them with their fancy-extravagant clothes and their incredulous smiles can't believe that we've been in this place all this time. They also can't believe that we survived a plane crash and they can't believe that they found none others than John Cena and the Viper himself in a remote island in the middle of nowhere.

So yeah… it's true that I've wanted this to happen for a long time, that I've been waiting anxiously for this moment ever since we set foot in this island; but when I hoped and dreamed for it to happen I was kind of waiting for a rescue boat by the Coast Guard or maybe a helicopter with real rescue guys in uniforms an all that.

But nooooo, that's not what we got here.

Maybe it was that I didn't specify what I wanted in my prayers because what we have here is a handful of wrestling fans that one: can barely speak English, two: think wrestling is real and three: I don't want to be mean or anything but come on, their appearance speak volumes!

It's as if they used Crime Time and Alberto Del Rio as fashion icons, then they mixed their styles, exaggerated it some and then dressed up. I think that by that description I don't need to say they look dubious as hell and to be honest I don't know if I want to get in that yacht with them.

"So wow!" One of them says, I think he's the only one who speaks some kind of English because the rest of them are just standing there, grinning and nodding. "I can't believe you two got stranded here." He laughs, a bit too exaggerated if you ask me.

My eyes fixes on him, he has been talking to John all the time and that I can remember, the only time he addressed me was to ask me how many guys I've punted. When I told him that they were more than what I could remember, he just returned his attention back to John Cena, or The Champ as he calls him, and went back to ignoring me.

As for John… well, I think he finds this amusing because he is playing along with them, adding fuel to their extensive marking out by leading them on. He even promised them one spot in NXT if they got us out of here and for the rest of them first row ticket in our next show in wherever the hell they said they came from… that's if the WWE ever gets there.

Now, I don't know much about Africa, place where they claim to be, but for some reason I don't think the regular guy in there has a luxurious yacht and wears rubies on his fingers. I could be wrong… but I still think this is weird.

Maybe I'm letting a first impression guide my judgment here, but it's just that their appearance adds to my doubts, that and the fact that they think Hornswoggle is a genuine leprechaun.

"You know what?" He laughs again, turning to his companions and talking to them in their language. They laugh too and then he turns back to us. "My men back here think you suck ,they are more CM Punk kind of men. But not Big Juma, Big Juma likes you."

"Of course you like me, I'm the Champ! and you know what? I'm glad that you like me, only the smartest of the smarts like me and that says a lot about you."

I fix John with a glare but his massive ego is keeping him distracted; would this be a good moment to remind him that realistically speaking he isn't the champ and hasn't been one in a very long time? Nah… whatever.

As I look at John, one of the other men moves forward to whisper something to the one that has been talking to John. The guy listened and then waved him off. "Well, well, Mr. Cena, I am very smart business man. But I'll tell you what else, you are lucky we stopped here."

From their talk earlier on I know that the yacht's control panel went wild and all their electronic devices stopped working a few miles away from the island; that they stopped here has been purely random, but it's still to be seen if we were really lucky with their arrival.

After some more small talk that included some wrestling matches and more of John's self-pandering, the leader of the group announces that we are leaving and he gives us a few minutes to gather our stuff and prepare to board the yacht.

He then goes away and leaves one of his stern looking men with us, waiting.

There is not much to bring back, but I still take one of my suitcases and go into the shelter, gathering a few essentials and throwing them in as my mind races and my heart beats wildly. I don't know what it is, but there's something going on here that I don't like.

"Seems like we'll be out of here soon, uh?"

I turn my face in time to see John getting into the casa. There is not much room for us in here so when I try to turn in his direction I practically collide with him.

He takes that moment to set his hands over my hips, just holding me in place as I search for his eyes with mine. "Man, I don't know about this." I confess in a worried tone as the clear blue that are his eyes delve deep into mine.

"Well it is kind of weird, but this is our only chance to get out of here, you know that, don't you?" He says in a whisper as his hand lifts to my face so that his thumb can caress my check softly.

It feels a little awkward that he of all people is touching me like this, I mean even if we've been getting more that a little intimate for the last couple of days, I'm not used to see him trying to be so reassuringly.

He never has before, not like this.

Ah, but I don't know, with my mind like it is maybe I'm just imagining things so I just nod. What he is saying is right and after spending so much time in this place I want nothing more than to get out of here. "I know, but those men… there is something about them that I don't like. I mean what kind of men in Africa dresses like that or goes sailing around in a yacht?"

"Yeah I can't argue about that but we can't be picky, we can either go with them or stay here. If we stay here we might never get out, this is a chance we need to take."

"I know." I say almost in a bark, my tone edging in annoyed.

"Now, I don't know about their clothes or their yacht, but what I know about those guys is that they are huge wrestling marks."

I snort despite myself, rolling my eyes as I do so. "Really? I didn't notice, Champ."

He chuckles. "I think we can use this to our advantage so please let me do all the talking."

I shrug, "Whatever. Just try not to piss those other guys that think you suck."

"I'll do my best but I can't promise anything. So you know, if I screw up feel free to jump in to punt them or I don't know, RKO them all unconscious."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Yup, that's what I thought. Anyway, let's get going."

So with that said, we gather the things we are taking with us and when we are done we go to the man and then to the yacht.

I know I should be happier about this, but part of me is antsy of the way we are leaving. I don't know how to put it so I just silently stand in a corner and remain still.

As the yacht starts moving, John walks until he is by my side me and standing so close that our shoulders are touching, he sighs. The sigh is kind of melancholic and for some reason I have the impression that he wants to say something but that he is keeping it to himself. It feels awkward… I mean I don't even know how to describe it, all I know is that I want to turn to him and ask him what's on his mind, but for some reason I also feel like I won't be able to do it so I keep my gaze fixed on that awful island, watching it until it disappears in the distance and until there is nothing left for me to see but the blue ocean extending to the infinite. That's when it starts to rain.

"Fuck, I knew it." I look up, watching the rain fall on us; then I hear the man with the funny clothes calling for us to get down a set of stair that will take us to a place where we won't get wet.

We do as he tells us, and when we get down there I find myself amazed by the luxury of this thing. First of all it's huge; I also notice that there are a lot of doors to a few rooms. The majority of them are locked, just a few are open and I can see a few exotic looking women moving around. There are also more stern looking men and much to my concert they are all armed.

"After being in that island for so long, I imagine that you suffered a lot of discomforts; but don't you worry anymore, Big Juma is here to take care of you."

The man says in his heavy accent. For some reason I think of drug trafficking and modern pirates sailing around the world. What have we gotten ourselves into? What if they are kidnapping us to ask for ransom?

"But I must apologize that you must have to share a room for now, at least until we vacate another one to keep you comfortable.

"No." I say before I can think about it. I just don't like the idea of staying away from John in this place, with these people. "I don't think that's necessary. I mean we won't be here for long, will we, John?"

"Ha!" The guy laughs. "As long as you don't have a One Last Man Standing in there, Big Juma has no problem. So here it is." He shows us into a room, a big room let me add. "Make yourself comfortable, I have a meeting right now but in a couple of hours we will be having dinner and I'll be expecting you to be there, there are so many things to talk about!"

"Do you have a phone I can use?" I blurt out. I really want to call home and tell Al that I'm ok.

He smiles, tilting his head to the side as his dark eyes scan mine. I hold his gaze, letting him know that I won't be easily intimidated… I mean I kind of am, but he sees me as the Viper and the Viper wouldn't be afraid of this.

"We don't use phones here."

John hand comes to rest on my shoulder and I'm glad at the contact.

"Is there any way we can contact our families, they'll be glad to know about us."

John's words make me think about our lives, our real lives and not this thing we've been playing while on the Island. He is a married man, I have a wife too, a daughter and this is just…

"I know they will like that, but they would be surprised as they all think you are dead. But anyway, Mr. Cena, we don't have a way to communicate with the outside world but I'll see what I can do for you. As for now, remember, dinner in a few hours."

With that said he leaves, leaving me frozen where I stand.

Dead?

My daughter thinks I'm dead?

As I succumb into a trance, John pushes me into the room and closes the door behind us. I walk automatically to the bed and let my body fall on it, the feeling of the soft mattress beneath my body heavenly.

"I'm dead?" I ask as John climbs on the bed as well.

"You don't look dead to me." As he says that, his hand crawls to my chest and he rest it there for a second. "Nope, you don't feel dead either."

"John-" I sit up and look at him. His eyes are fixed on mine and there's something about the way he is looking at me that makes me forget about whatever I was going to say. But I think he notices the concern in my eyes over my confusion because his hand goes up my face and starts to trace it with his fingers.

"This is really fucked up." I say in a soft whisper, I mean not only are we in a yacht with strangers that are armed and have no communication whatsoever with anyone outside their own circle, but I'm actually scared of the fact that even with the possibility of going home and back to my messed up life, all I want right now is to kiss the man sitting here with me.

"Everything will be okay, in the worst case scenario we can always jump into the ocean and swim to the nearest island."

I snort despite myself. "Been there, done that and believe me, I don't want to do it again."

"Why not? It will add to the plot of our movie."

I lift my eyebrow as the corner of my lips curve into a smile. He's impossible. "You think?"

"Fuck yeah, with what…"

Without letting him finish, I lean forward and kiss him. It was an act of impulse I shouldn't have made but whatever doubt I could feel disappeared as soon as my lips meet his and he kissed me back.

It's really interesting; just a few seconds into it and he begins to burn a fire within me that begs for him to appease it. We kiss long and deep, and the more we kiss the harder the fire burns and as his hands find the edge of my shirt to take it off, thoughts of home and grieving families slowly begin to fade out of my mind.

I don't know what the future holds for us now; all I know is that I need to live my present and make the most out of it. I'm doing just that by letting him push me back into the mattress as his body comes to rest over mine, as I sneak my hands beneath his shirt to touch him more intimately.

Is this wrong? Who cares, all I can think is that we have a couple of hours before dinner is served, after that… I'll think about this all.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't want to think about what is going on here; I really don't. For once I just want to put my mind in blank so that I can get completely carried away by this… or to rephrase that better, so that I can get completely carried away by him.

But it's kind of hard you know; because as I feel the warmness of his lips tracing a path of kisses down my throat, all I can do is think about how wrong this is…

It's wrong that I'm heavily making out with him, it is wrong that we are doing this in a yatch that could be owned by the African equivalent of Pablo Escobar and it's wrong that I want him to keep going until the very end.

It goes like this, my body is screaming for me to let it be and then I have my mind begging for me to get a little bit of senses into my brain so that I can do the right thing, which is of course, pushing him away.

It's… ridiculous, really, almost as if my mind couldn't get in accordance with my body and man... through all of this dilemma all I can say is that my body seems to have the stronger willpower.

Who needs a mind anyway?

Blinking my eyes tight shut, I feel as John's lips make it down my throat and then lower to my chest; raining a series of moist butterfly kisses all over. The sensation is more than nice, especially when between those kisses, his tongue darts out to run smoothly over my nipples.

Now here's a thing, before John, I never suspected that I would like someone licking and sucking on my nipples like he is doing now; but as it turns out its fucking amazing.

The way he drags his tongue around, how his teeth pull on the small bundles before sucking them into the hot cave of his mouth, the way his breath warms my skin… The whole thing makes my erection throb in neglect and as a way to alleviate the pressure in my groin, I buck my hips against his.

As a response to this, John pushes back against me so that my cock starts a duel with his and I at the contact I hiss, my hands closing into fists so that I can control the urge of placing them on his ass to get him closer against me.

So yeah, my mere mortal flesh enjoys the exchange with John as it always does, but at the same time I can't shut the loud voice in my head that is yelling for me to regain my senses.

Relax… I say to myself, all I need to do is relax. I mean this is not be the first time that we make out. Back at the Island we were doing everything but fucking. We kissed on regular basis, we touched in places that I wouldn't let another person touch me and he was blowing me every once of a while too. Oh and yeah, why deny it? I've was sucking him off too without having any kind of mental breakdown.

But all that was back at the Island, back in a time where hope of going back home was fading and reality was conveniently getting blurry so that we could live in some kind of fantasy were everything was acceptable.

Now things are different, we could be getting back into civilization soon and my mind is now being invaded by different thoughts; my daughter, getting back home, our jobs, my wife, his wife… society.

In this new reality there is no room for this insanity we have been living so we should just… stop.

"John-" I begin to say, meaning to tell him in good terms how wrong this is. But before I can say such a thing, his body slides up against mine and then he captures my lips in a searing kiss.

As he does this, my hips automatically shoot up against his once again and at the contact of skin on skin, I groan.

Did I mention that we are both naked? Because yes, somehow, all of our clothes got tossed somewhere in the floor and now his bare flesh is pinning me down against the mattress.

"Ran, I swear-" John begins to say after breaking the kiss and I can feel him smiling. Yeah, I don't have to look at him to know that he is flashing those annoying dimples my way. "I'll die if I don't have you now."

Opening my eyes to look at him straight in the eye, I arch an eyebrow and put on my most serious expression. "And saying that is supposed to get you in my pants? Do you think I'm Saint Randy or some other heavenly thing that is looking for the salvation of John Cena."

Snorting and obviously in one of his endless good moods, John ignores my tone and just shrugs. "Maybe not, but I have other tricks under my sleeve that can work. "This is trick number one, enjoy.""

After saying that, he continues tracing his path of kisses down my body, only that this time he makes it to my cock so he can wrap those expert lips around it.

Unable to help it, my hips buck forward once again, making my cock get even deeper into his mouth and at the sensation, I let go a throaty moan. "You've done this before and it has never worked." I say in a raspy whisper, loving the way his tongue moves around the swollen crown of my sex. "What makes you think it will work now?"

As a response, John pushes his face against my crotch, taking me all the way in to the back of his throat.

"Fuck, John…" I moan, dragging his name a little too long. Not that it matters, so even when I'm aware I produced such a sound, I ignore it and instead I lift my head off the mattress so that I can see him doing this.

The visuals are amazing, John laying between my legs with his lips attached to my swollen cock and his eyes half closed. It's really a sight to be seen, trust me, and even when I wouldn't particularly say it out loud, he looks damn good.

But dear God, if the visuals are good, then the feeling is just phenomenal and I can tell that my mind is already drifting into gutter land.

Now, I have to admit one thing; every time John does this, it never ceases to amaze me. I mean this is John Cena, the fucking John Cena and he is deep throating me!

It's just ridiculous… I mean most women I've been with can't do this shit without gaging or complaining and here is this giant Boy Scout giving me one hell of a blow job.

Pulling away from my throbbing erection, John smiles as he only knows how to and then he arches his eyebrow at me. "Well, I don't know if it will work, but I can sure as hell try."

Obviously determined, John goes back at treating my erection with his mouth. He takes it in his hand, sucking me inch my inch until I'm once again as deep as I can be. He is really amazing at his; he knows when to retreat to charge back in, he knows how I like to be sucked and when I'm already about to lose it, he pulls his mouth lower down so that he can start with my balls.

Humming and with half my mind conveniently mute, I throw my head back against the mattress and close my eyes. This is a good time to try and fully relax and I'm going to try it. After all, what good will it do to run from this now?

There will be time for regrets later, when we get home… but now… now it's time to push all thoughts aside and allow sensation to rule over me.

Chewing on my lips, I open my eyes to stare at the ceiling. By now John is licking his way from my balls to my ass and I can't lie, I feel my whole body tensing at what's to come.

I mean… that's my ass and that's his tongue… in my ass! I don't even know why I'm letting him do this.

"Relax." John mumbles and I can't help but to snort.

"Your mouth is my ass, how the fuck am I going to relax?" And seriously, even when he is not doing something too drastic and he is limiting to tentatively brush the tip of his tongue against my entrance, this is still the first time anyone goes back there.

It's even anti-hygienic if you come to think about it so yeah… it's weird that John is doing this to me.

Not minding my words, John uses his hands to separate my legs a bit more and then he keeps doing his thing, his tongue probing me until I have no choice but to close my eyes and breathe into the moment.

Now, as I start relaxing little by little, I can't help but to think that I should be more freaked out about this or maybe even grossed out, but as his mouth is joined my one lone finger circling my pucker, I can't help but to swallow down a moan.

It does feel nice, still weird but nice. It even has my cock throbbing in anticipation.

"You are not relaxing, Randy." John says and yeah, the mother fucker is smiling… I can see him in my mind's eye.

"Would you be relaxing if it was the other way around?" I ask as I feel the tip of his finger trying to break through.

I tense at this, I won't even try to deny it; but like I said before, that's just because this is actually the first time that my ass gets so much attention, ever.

Chuckling, John backs off and kneels between my legs. "Would you feel more relaxed if it was the other way around?"

"I don't know, maybe… maybe not." Opening my eyes, I frown. Ah, but if he is trying to get me to lick his ass then fuck it, I don't think I can do that…

"I want this, Randy, I really do, but if you don't want it then you can always tell me to stop. I mean I'll be frustrated as hell but I'll understand it." He says with a nervous laugh.

Yeah, the mother fucker… and why does he has to look at me with those eyes… or why does he has to be so understanding?

But even though he is offering a way out, I do want this and no, I don't want to act like a virginal girl that squeals away from all kind of intimate touch.

If I'm going to go through the whole thing, then I better do it good.

"It's not that I don't want it… I do… I just-"

Before I can finish that sentence, I sit up and before John can even blink, I kiss him hard… almost angrily.

He kisses me back with the same fervor I'm using on him, both our tongues tangled together as I push him to his back.

That surely took him aback, I know, and that was exactly what I was looking for. I mean having someone laying on bed as a corpse as you work on him or her is a huge let down and I don't want this last encounter to be a disappointment.

No, I want it to be something to remember on both parts.

With that train of thought running rampant, I kiss John long and deep until the two of us are out of breath. That's when he did it, catching me unprepared he rolled me to my back and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he impaled himself to my cock.

Just like that.

Groaning a fuck that sounded as if I was ripped out of the back of my throat, I close my eyes, feeling overwhelmed at this new feeling.

I wasn't expecting him to do this like this, so raw and brutal; but at the sole thought that I'm doing this with him, my erection throbs in the confinements of his tight passage and I moan lustily.

"Fuck, Randy." John groans as well, his face a mixture of pleasure and pain. But that doesn't stop him from accommodating himself in a way that I'm all the way inside of him. "So, is this making you relax?" He pants, his darkened eyes fixing deep into mine as he starts to move.

Licking my lips, I can't help but to smirk. "I wouldn't say it's relaxing me… but it feels fucking good." And it does, he is so tight that my head is spinning.

"Yeah?" He asks in a dark whisper. "Well I wanted to show you… what I want to do to you… what I've always wanted to do-"

"Always?" I ask absentmindedly as my hands go to settle on his hips. "Jesus, John. If you keep like this I'm not going to last much."

"Cum in me, Ran, I want to feel you." Leaning forward to kiss me full on the lips, John Cena begins to ride me almost furiously and the friction his inner walls create around my cock is too much for me to handle; with that said, I have to admit that in less than five minutes since the actual act of fucking him began, I explode deep inside of him with a hoarse cry that he swallows into his mouth.

The feeling is intense, so intense that my eyes roll to the back of my head and so, so intense that I barely notice when he pulled himself out of my cock so that he could accommodate his erection in a way that it is now a push away from breaking me in.

Out of breath, I brush away the urge of telling him to go easy on me because at this point, I want to know how it feels to have him inside of me.

Yeah, it's probably going to hurt like a bitch, but I'm the guy who willingly got thrown over dozens and dozens of thumb tacks for a match and I don't think this is going to hurt more than that.

"It's okay if I-"

John begins to ask and I almost smack him. "John, stop being the good guy and do what you have to do." Doesn't he knows that in bed you don't get to ask things, you do them and that's it? Ah, but I hope he gets off quick… as I don't want him to stay in there too long… I guess.

At my response, he smiles his infamous dimple smile and then he pulls away so that he can moisten his cock with his spit.

I watch him in anticipation, almost jumping ten feet in the air when he uses his saliva to cover my entrance as well. "Just do it." I say, not wanting to delay the moment any longer.

"Randy, this can be a little uncomfortable if I don't get you nicely prepared."

"You didn't get prepared."

"It's not the same." He says and little by little, I feel his finger sliding inside of me. There's a little resistance because I tensed, but trying to breathe in and then out very slowly, the finger goes in after a while.

Now John was right, just one finger that is barely moving is making me feel uncomfortable, but the level of pain is tolerable so I say something that I'll probably regret later. "Just fuck me if you are going to do it at all."

Pulling the finger out and unaware of the grimace I made at the feeling of him pulling out, John leans forward to kiss me and accommodates once again at my entrance.

In preparation, I close my eyes and swallow down hard, the head of his cock pushing into me.

"Don't tense." John says in the lowest of tones, still pushing in.

"I'm not- shit!" I groan, fully aware that he is not even half the way in. What the fuck was I thinking? This shit hurts. "Just fucking do it, John."

Doing as I say, John pushes more of his lengths into me while leaning forward to kiss me. For a while he stays immobile, even his lips are unmoving and only our ragged breathings are heard through the room.

I feel stuffed, but once he is settled all the way in, I start to get used to the feeling.

"Holy shit." He mumbles against my lips and I notice that his voice is strained. "I can't believe this."

"Me neither, I mean your dick is in my fucking ass." Now, if his voice is strained, imagine how mine sounds; but even though I snort at the absurdity of this all.

John chuckles and with caution, he starts to move a little. "Just tell me if I hurt you."

"I'm not made out of glass," I pant, and taking my words to heart, John begins to move with more force.

Now, at first I had to fight against the need to cringe every time he withdrew to push back in again, but sometime during the whole thing, I actually started to enjoy it.

Just watching the expressions on his face and the way the blue of his eyes delved into mine was satisfying enough, but then the tip of his cock brushed something inside of me that made me moan out loud.

The rest is history; John took my reaction as his big encouragement and in a chorus of low groans and ragged breaths from both parts, his thrusts began to accelerate their pace.

Soon after, I was fully erect once again and John probably wanting to get me off once again, he reached between own bodies to jerk me off while he pumped into me.

"Randy, fuck I don't want to cum yet." John breathed out, laying completely still.

I could feel him throbbing inside of me and when he tried to steal a kiss out of my lips, I stopped him with my words. "Don't stop, John… I'm so fucking close… so don't stop."

Fueled by my words, John began thrusting into me once again. He only had to do it twice and that was it for me, for the second time tonight, he makes me cum.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" I chant in bliss, my cock spilling its essence all over the two of us. The intensity of this second orgasm almost made ma black out and as cliché as it sounds, I even lose the feeling of my legs.

"God, Randy…" Mumbling something that I couldn't quite understand, I feel how John's thrusts start to become erratic and with a low growl, he explodes in me.

If it hadn't been because I already came, I would have done so at the feeling of John filling me up with his essence. It's just something I can't describe but I love it.

As John rides down his wave of passion, I throw my head back and feel him collapse over me.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk after this." He says out of breath before pulling out and rolling to his back. "This was… wow."

As a response I just nod, my eyes shutting down. But yes, wow is a good word to use after having sex with John Cena… just, wow…


	15. Chapter 15

"Whoa, this is fucking amazing!" John exclaims in a delighted tone of voice that almost borders in awe as he turns his grinning face towards me.

For a second I just watch him, shaking my head in disapproval because he sounds and looks kind of ridiculous in his continuous cheerful nature. I don't think he is aware of this, but because what he is doing is so, so… John-ish, all I can do is watch in shame.

I mean I don't want to sound like Miz here, but, really?

"Come on Ran, don't you just love this?" He asks in full joy mode as his deep blue eyes delve into mine. "Yeah you love it, I know you do."

Pursing my lips, I see how John turns his naked body around so that he can once again go back to what he has been doing for a few minutes now; which is turn the water on and then off, on and off again until I grow tired of it and take his hands in mine to make him stop.

"Keep doing that and I'm going to start believing that you've never taken a shower before." I say walking pass him so that I can take his place down the spray of the shower. This way I can control the knob so that he will stop annoying me with the turn it on, turn it off routine.

As I do this, John casually wraps one arm around me to bring me closer to him and I automatically close my eyes as my back comes to rest against the warmness of his body.

"Of course I have taken a shower before, you jerk, but it was such a long time ago that I can barely remember it."

Well, I can't argue against that; I mean bathing in the cold waters of a lake for long weeks makes you appreciate the wonders of a shower like never before, I know, but that doesn't take away from the fact that he is acting ridiculous.

"This is like magic. It's amazing."

Okay, so that sound more than a little stupid; but I still try to remember that we've been deprived from most of life's simple pleasures and now that we are here, John just can't help but to feel excited that he's having some kind of normalcy in his life.

Yeah it's just a shower, I know that; but if things go the way we hope they will, this is just a small first step towards civilization and I don't know about him, but I can't wait.

Just imagine it; seeing my daughter's face, eating real food, sleeping in a real bed and why not? Drinking a cold beer.

As my mind takes off with thoughts of what's to come once I get back home, John moves his lips down to my shoulder and then slowly up to my neck, kissing a path of fire through my skin and thus making me hum as I open my eyes.

"Are you alright? You've been spaced out for a while."

Pursing my lips even though he can't see me, I blow out a breath. "I'm okay…" I mean sure, my ass is sore as fuck and I don't know how I managed to walk into the shower without limping, but as crazy as this sounds, through it all my senses are still riding high after what happened earlier on.

I don't even know how to explain it, all I can say is that he and his heated touches and addicting kisses took my mind away from all the things that can go wrong from now on and God knows that's just what I needed.

In a moment where I was uncertain, he made me feel some kind of crazy good and wow, all I have to say is that he is really something amazing. Who would have thought that sex with him would make me feel like this? Once again, not me.

Now as we stand here, I can't help but to think that we came along way to be here like this. From the Island of doom where we clashed horns at first we are now in the yatch from hell where we ended up clashing… well, something else.

"I should have gone easier on you, sorry." He whispers in my ear as his chin comes to rest against my shoulder.

"I'm alright. Besides I was far from delicate too."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." He says and before I can ask what the fuck does he means with that, he goes on. "This was your first time, first timers need special treatment."

Snorting, I turn around to look into his face. "Saying that was lame even for you Cena, really…" I'm not some blushing virgin that needs to be treated as a flower. Sure, it was my first time taking it from behind but it wasn't like he tore me in two.

At least I don't think he did.

He smiles sheepishly at this and wanting to change the subject, I step back to allow the water to rain over me. "So do we really have to go and have dinner with that guy. What is his name anyways, Big Jimbo?"

John chuckles while running his hand down my spine, the electric touch of his fingers making me shiver in anticipation. "I think his name is Big Juma."

"Right," I mumble as he leans forward to press his lips against my collar bone. I allow him to do this, even closing my eyes to get lost on the feeling. "Well here's how it is, whatever his name is I still don't want to go out to him." In fact, if it was up to me I would spend our time here inside this cabin.

"I think this could actually turn out to be good; I mean dinner sounds fantastic right now. I don't know about you but I got tired of eating lizard and grapes."

I shrug, for all I care these people can have caviar and champagne and I still don't want to eat with them; especially not with that Jimmy guy.

The only problem is that we are in his boat and we don't know what kind of business he is having here or what kind of man he is; so if he wants us to join him to dinner or in smuggling illegal merchandise across the Seven Sees we have to put on a smile and do what he says.

After all dead people don't protest and to the entire world that's what we are, dead people.

Maybe John is right; we have enough material going on to make a movie. It will fit perfectly in the big screen because most of these things only happen in movies. I mean check this out; a plane crash, a deserted island and now being rescued by a bunch that for all we know could be pirates.

It's just classic, and if we throw the affair between John and me, the movie is going to outsell Brokeback Mountain.

"Want to know something?"

"Uh?" I mumble looking at to him dead in the eye.

Snorting, John angles his face in a way where he can look at me. He looks half amused and I don't get it. "You are a box full of surprises, Randy. I mean who would have thought."

"Who would have thought what?"

At my response, he laughs out loud and I open my mouth, feeling my jaw hang as I stare at him. "What, what is it?"

John shakes his head and once his laughter dies out he licks at his lips. "Never mind. But you once again spaced out for a minute there and I can't lie, I'm now wondering what were you thinking?"

"Oh okay. Well, I was thinking about what I want to do when I finally get home." Sure, that wasn't what I was thinking last but he doesn't need to know it all.

At my words, the corner of his lips curve into a half grin and his clear blue eyes sparkle as he looks at me. For some reason, my mind tells me that I should feel weird about the fact we are standing here naked and pressed flesh to flesh as the spray of the shower refreshes us, but I'm not feeling weird… I don't even feel weird about everything that has been happening between us.

Quite the contrary, this feels like the most natural thing in the world…

"Well I'll tell you what I'm going to do; as soon as I set foot in good ol' USA, I'm going straight to The Burger House in Tampa and I'm gonna get the biggest burger they have in the card; or better yet, I'll get two of them. When I'm done with that I'll go out to get some pizza and I'll eat a large one all by myself. You see, my plan is to eat until I pass out and induce myself into a food coma."

When he is done talking, I tilt my head to the side and arch an eyebrow; as I do so I feel my lips curving into a smile and I shake my head. "Is food the only thing you can think of?"

He grins again, placing both his hands on my hips and eyeing me over with a very special glint on his eyes. I can't help but to smile at that, I mean it's not that I'm more cocky than it's necessary but I like the fact that he likes seeing me like this and what's more, that he likes it even more when he gets to touch me and then a bit more.

I can't blame him; after all, our situation made me change the way I look at him too. A few weeks ago I wouldn't have even thought about letting him touch me with a ten inch pole and now look at us.

"Not really, I think about lots of stuff." He says in a low dark whisper and because I'm looking to his face I see how he uses the tip of his tongue to moisten his lips. "But admit it; food in the Island wasn't the best you ever had."

"Fuck no it wasn't." I say, biting down on my lips as his hands move from my hips to my lower back. Once his hands settle there, he pulls me closer to him so that we are now brushing skin to skin. "But, yeah… it wasn't the worse either."

Actually, the worse food I ever had was in Shanghai. Gosh, I love international food but that was so bad that Cody and I ended up having the worst case of food poisoning ever.

"Well, the chef tried his best so don't blame him."

Looking up, I blink a few times and just when I'm about to respond there is a knock on the door that interrupts me before I can even begin.

"I'll get that."

He kisses me lightly on the lips and after stepping out of the shower he wraps a towel around his waist so that he can walk out. Once he is nowhere to be seen, I press my forehead to the cold titles on the wall and just stay there, thinking.

Going home… once we go back to reality, things between us will have to stop. I mean as much as I liked it, we can't go back home and keep doing what we did in that bed not so long ago. He has a wife for fucks sake and I have Al, my girl and the only want I want to come home to.

I think John understands this as well so there should be no problem about one of us wanting to keep it up; what happened between us was circumstantial, nothing more and nothing less. Sure, I liked it very much and the feeling of what we did is too fresh for me to regret things; but nice as it was this can't happen again. Not when I'm so close of getting back to home…

Getting out of my trance and somehow starting to feel kind of remorseful about the whole thing, I turn off the shower and step out so that I can grab a towel to dry me off; once done I walk around until I'm standing in front of a big bathroom mirror and wow oh wow, I just have to take a quick glance to know that I look like crap.

To start, I'm a lot skinnier and not in a good way, it's more in a gaunt kind of way. I also notice that my skin didn't tanned well and is now an ugly red all over… and my hair is all over, my beard is impossible and I just look fucked up.

"Look what we have here."

I hear John shouting from the other room and I quickly turn around from the mirror to walk away to see what his commotion is about.

In two seconds I'm standing at the doorway, only half interested in the clothes he is showing me because my mind is still horrified by what I saw on the mirror. I usually don't mind the way I look but damn, I look just bad.

"Check this one out." He says with a huge grin on his face while he shows me an ugly multi-colored shirt that I don't know where he got from. Maybe it was given to him by whoever knocked on the door. "I wonder if this is for me or for you." He puts the shirt against his torso and then shrugs. "meh, I don't like it so you can have it." After saying that, he keeps rummaging through more clothes. "Come on, pick something because we need to get ready."

"All my clothes are damp and there is no way I'm putting any of that." I said curtly. The fact is that all my clothes are indeed wet, in my hurry to pack I threw everything together and that included some of the clothes I washed in the lake earlier today.

It was my mistake, because now I don't have anything dry to put on.

John looks up at me with a sympathetic smile that for some reason makes me feel moody. "I'm sure we can find something in here that will fit you, how about this?" He shows me yet another shirt, and even though this one looks better than the previous one he showed me earlier on I still hate it.

"That looks like shit, I told you I'm not wearing any of that." I cross my arms up to my chest petulantly and before he can respond there is another knock on the door.

For a while John just stands there, looking at me as I stare a hole through the wall. But then he moves and opens the door.

"Dinner will be served in twenty minutes, Big Juma expects you to be on time."

All of this I can only hear because John just opened the door a little bit so he could take a peek out. Once the messenger is done he closes the door and then he walks to me.

"So what is up with you and this sudden change of mood?"

I take a deep breath and roll my eyes. To be completely honest, I don't know why my mood dropped like this, all I know is that I don't feel like talking so I remain silent. I just drop my arms down and walk past him so that I can start rummaging through the clothes myself.

There is a bunch of things here and all of them look terrible, so not having any other choice I turn around and walk towards my own suitcase, damp or not I will have to dress with my own clothes.

"If this is about the clothes, you can use mine."

I ignore him and after a couple of minutes of searching I pick the driest thing I can find and without saying a word I go back to the bathroom to put it on.

I try to hurry and once I'm done I go out to find John getting dressed as well.

"Randy-"

"What?" I almost bark while turning my eyes away from him.

"Alright, just tell me what is it because I clearly missed out the memo." I feel his hands on my hips and before I can do or say anything he swirls me around so I'm now facing him, his blue eyes searching in mine for answers. "Was it something I said?"

Damn him, why is he making me feel guilty? Oh yeah, because I snapped at him for no apparent reason at all.

"It's nothing-" I say after taking a deep breath. "Well, it's just…" I look away from his eyes, trying to clear my mind because I don't want to say the wrong thing.

But what is the wrong thing to say here, the truth? That maybe we made a mistake? I mean let's face it; we are one step away from getting home and what do we do? We have sex.

"I just want all this to be over." I say after a while, deciding it's the safer thing to say.

As I blink a couple of times, his hands go to circle my waist and then he presses his lips to my forehead. "It will be over soon, we just need to get this dinner thing over with and then we will figure out what to do next. Just let me ask you for one little favor, please let me do all the talking."

I snort, unable to help myself. "Well, I just hope that you and your big mouth won't make us end up swimming our way back home."

"Just trust me, okay?"

So that's how we planned our dinner, John's part was to talk and mine was to let him do all the talking. It seemed pretty easy so once we got dressed we got out of the room and up to where our escort led us. Yes, an escort that was waiting at the door of the room we were in.

When we get up we find that Jimbo, Jimmy or however the man calls himself is already there waiting for us. He is sitting and when he sees us he smiles. "My WWE friends, so good to have you here; sit, sit." We do as he says while he looks at us with that big smile still plastered on his face. "So John Cena, why don't you tell me about the night you became champion for the first time while dinner is served?"

I look at John and he looks at me for a moment before turning his attention to Jumo. Then he begins to relate back to back that story and then numerous more about his matches, his movies, a few backstage stories and many other WWE related stuff as a serving girl brings the food.

Now I gotta give it to John, he sure knows how to captivate people with his talk and in a matter of nothing he has Jimmy laughing and listening to every word he has to say.

I listen to what he is saying too, getting lost in his words as I visualize the world through his eyes. So he talks about many subjects for several minutes and it's not until the food arrives that I'm able to look away from him and put my attention elsewhere.

And when I say elsewhere I mean the food.

Now trust me, even when I couldn't care less back in the cabin, after a strict diet of lizards, fruit and water, being served lobster is heavenly, the thought of washing it down with a glass of wine majestic…

But even with my mouth watering at the mere sight of this food, I only manage to eat in small bites; taking time in between each bite to listen to whatever John and Jomo are talking about.

Most of their talk is about wrestling, and since wrestling is a big part of my life I listen carefully; but as John told me back in the room, I keep my thoughts to myself, nodding every now and then while enjoying the food.

At the end, things turned out to be not so bad… just like Cena said. To be honest I was kind of expecting the table to be stuffed with illegal goods while me and John would be informed about or kidnapping and the ransom they will be asking for us.

I was even expecting to have Jumba make me talk about my friend Ted Dibiase's trust fund so that he could exploit it. Good thing that he didn't as Ted and his wife wouldn't appreciate an African modern pirate calling them and demanding them to pay a ransom for me and on Cena with money that doesn't even exist.

Ah, but the night is still young and something like that or even worse can still can happen so I still have my reservations.

But then times goes by and dinner is done, we are served dessert and still nothing.

"Big Juma," John says and when I pick up his tone I put my spoon down and look at him. "We appreciate what you are doing for us, really. But as you know, we were stranded in that island for a few weeks and as you should know we have families that must be worried about us. So I was wondering if there was a possibility that we could contact them."

Big Juma looks at him for a long while and through all that while, he holds his gaze to his.

"Mr. Cena, I'm a big fan of you and there is nothing more that I would like to do than to help you. But you see, I have a business here and I can't jeopardize it. You must understand that I can't simply pull on the nearest port and drop you off; it would be too risky for me and my associates."

Drinking on his words, I look from one man to another, expecting something to happen. I mean Jumbo just admitted he has some kind of fishy business going on and in my mind that could range from drug trafficking to all of them being mercenaries, terrorist and a great number of things I can even begin to imagine.

"But I tell you what I can do. We are in international waters right now so I guess I can allow you one call, like in American movies." He puts out of his pocket a notepad and scribbled down something. "There is a small village I can take you to, I don't think there are phones over there or anyone who can speak English so you need to make sure to tell the person you call where this place is located because once I drop you there, there is no turning back."

I blink, going over what he is saying in my mind. So he will let us go just like that, but to a village, a poor village in the middle of God knows where and he will allow us one call…

"I think that would do for us."

The man sighs. "Then let's bring more wine, you'll both need it. I've been in that place and believe me, it is not a pretty place, especially not to people like you." He laughs, and I can say that I don't like that laugh. "Someone bring a phone to my WWE friends because Big Juma will help them get back home!"

As soon as Jimbo ordered for the phone, a brand new iPhone is brought immediately and handed to us. John takes it and after a short discussion in hushed voices we agree that we should call Paul aka Triple H.

After some consideration we concluded that he's the man to call because one; he's an easy connection to Vince and the big boss has enough power to send for us and two; because that's the only relevant number I knows out of memory.

But anyway, what happens next goes by very quickly; John calls, Paul answers and judging by the conversation that I could listen to, the man is very incredulous over the fact that both of us are very much alive. Then, after a very brief resume, Cena goes straight to the point because Big Johnie is signaling the call must end; but at least he got the message across and he got to tell him the directions that were given up to him.

So this is it, after all the hell we've been through, after all the trials and tribulations it seems that we are finally going home.

This… it doesn't even feel real…

"Well my friends, I guess all we have to do now is take you to the village so be merry, for your journey back home begins now."


	16. Chapter 16

Mornings are supposed to mark the beginning of everything; a new day, new possibilities and countless of opportunities for people to grab. It sounds kind of dumb, but at least that's what my dad always told me.

You see, Mr. Orton is a morning person and still to this day, he holds the belief close to his heart that all happiness depends on an early wakeup call and of course, a succulent breakfast.

Nice way of seeing things, isn't it?

Well, everybody with a brain knows that I'm nothing like my old man so I think it's safe to say that I think that sounds like a bunch of crap. It's just some optimistic bullshit he liked to preach around the house when we were kids to cover the fact that he was never around.

Alright, alright… that came off as bitter and uncalled for and I don't like to think that my case. Truth is that his constant absence had nothing to do with that saying; but fuck, it always annoyed the hell out of me when he said that as a way to motivate me into doing the things he wanted me to do. Be it go to school, be it go with him fishing or whatever father-son activities he wanted to do.

Maybe that's the reason why I hate waking up at the wee hours of the morning even now that I'm a father myself, because he made me do it whenever he was home.

Today is not the exception to that, so after having to wake up when it was still dark outside, I'm moody. Hell, moody is an understatement… I can barely stand myself and I think there's a dark cloud floating over my head that is warning people to stay away.

I'm just in a huff, and after the breakfast we just had my mood just got sourer.

Now, it's not like the food was bad, I mean there was a whole bunch of stuff to pick from and all of it looked good. The sight of all that food was a nice change after a strict diet of lizards, but for some reason I was not able to enjoy it and amidst all the talk and suggestions that we should stay in the yacht a while longer, all I was able to stomach half a toast.

John ate happily, he has an appetite that knows no boundaries and as it turns out said appetite was not affected by the situation we are in. He also paid no mind of my rotten mood and he just insisted with that big goofy grin of his that I should eat some more.

True, he was right, but it was only because he gets annoying when he wants me to do something was that I nibbled that toast. It was too early to get cranky with him.

Anyway, I think Big Juma noticed our little exchange because after all food was gone and all the talk was talked, he sent one of his women to pack some food for us to take. After all who knew when we would be able to eat something decent… yup, that was what he said.

That comment back there only aggravated the apprehension that has taken residence in my gut and in a matter of nothing, I turned from irritable to concerned; because as much as I want to go home I don't want to be left in a poor African village.

But what can I do? It is what it is and as the sun shows his face to the world to see, the yacht reaches our destination and after an awkward farewell John and I are escorted to the coast; my feeling of dread only grows stronger.

I don't think this day is full of possibilities, maybe possibilities to get lost, hurt or forever stranded in this place. I don't like those possibilities, not at all.

"So this is Africa, uh? Don't ask me why but I always thought that it was going to be more festive around here. You know, villagers dressed in colorful clothes… dancing around a fire to the beat of an improvised drum… eating tasty food."

As John says that in a dull attempt of humor once our escort leaves us to our luck, I take notice that he is holding as if his life depended on it one of the backpacks that were given to us. I have mine in my hands too, and much like John is doing, I have a strong hold on it.

You see, this smuggler, drug dealer or whatever he is that rescued us from the island gave us two backpacks with some food, water, a change of clothes and a piece of paper that we are supposed to show around if we get in trouble.

It's the only thing that we have on us and I guess that for some reason, we look at it as a life-saver. Who knows, if we get lost these backpack could keep us from starving so it may be our real life savers in a land so full of dangers as this one.

"I don't like Africa." I say as a matter of fact. Give me some good Ol' USA over this Godforsaken stupid land. True, I haven't seen much of it, but just to think of the possibilities of getting lost here is enough for me to hate it.

We could even get attacked here by wild animals so no, I don't like it here.

"Yeah, I don't think I like it much either." As he says that, John stands right in front of me and as if it was nothing out of the extraordinary, he kisses me lightly on the lips.

At the contact, I pull away almost immediately before turning away so I can take a good look around. There's no one that I can see, thing that doesn't necessarily makes me feel good. "So… should we get going?"

"Not before you tell me what's bothering you; you've been kind of distant since last night. Is it because we… you know."

"No," I blurt out, but I just said that as a way to get him off my back. I mean John can be very dense and if I tell him that in my mind last night was a mistake, he's not going to let it go.

He'll start pointing out that it couldn't have been a mistake if I clearly enjoyed it so much and I really don't want to engage in that conversation right here, right now. "I'm just a bit… it's this whole thing of being left here, I don't like it."

Nodding and his eyes delving into mine, he tilts his head and smiles. "How about a kiss then?" John says and I just have to look back at him.

"Are you serious?" I ask in disbelief as he just stands there, smiling from ear to ear. I mean we were left in the middle of a country that could be in civil war for all we know and he wants me to fucking kiss him?

He's unbelievable.

"Well yeah."

Rolling my eyes, I decide that I'll give him this kiss that he wants just because we basically ran out of John-Randy time and this could be the last time we do this; but at the same time I don't want to look eager so I shrug indifferently. "Alright, but make it quick."

Not needing me to say that twice, John closes the distance that separates us and kisses me again. It's not the most intense kiss we've shared but yeah, it feels nice to have his mouth pressing against mine as the tip of his tongue caress my lips.

It makes for a nice last kiss, but because we can't stay here all day long I pull away and tearing my eyes away from him I take another look around.

Now, I don't know anything about Africa or its villages, but I was kind of expecting this to be a fisherman's village; I mean it's on the coast after all. But there is no fisherman here, no boats or anything that resembles this to be inhabited.

For some reason this unsettles me; I mean what if we get lost and we don't ever make it out of here?

Quirking my lips, I look back to John's blue eyes, trying to find something in them that will tell me that I'm not the only one having doubts. Could he be as apprehensive as I am? If he is he is not showing it while I can't help but to have a lot of things on my mind; some of them ridiculous and incomprehensible. Like what if the people here turn out to be cannibals or something like that?

Juma would have mentioned that wouldn't he? I mean I don't think he would want his dear John Cena to be roasted and eaten in the middle of nowhere.

As my mind start to think on other ways we could die here, John takes my hand, forcing me out of my wild thoughts. "Hey, are you really all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine as I'll ever be." Riiight. That's a lie and I think he noticed I'm lying.

But if he noticed he said nothing, he just leans into me once more and kisses me deeply, stealing with his lips half my apprehension. But then, after a short while he pulls away and sighs. "Come on, let's get out of here; tonight I want to sleep in my own bed."

Getting into motion, we walk away from the beach and find a dirt road, we follow it and it's on it that we see the first inhabitants of this place. Now, I have to be the first to admit that they don't look hostile; in fact they seem to shy away with our presence, especially when John attempts to talk to them.

Maybe they take us for bothersome tourist… maybe missioners or something like that, what do I know? The fact is that they decide to ignore us and even when I'm glad they don't want to eat us, I feel kind of bad about the whole thing.

"Man, this is going to be harder than I thought."

"At least they are not hostile." I say, walking so close to him that our shoulders are bumping together. I feel better feeling him like this… just don't ask me why.

"What, were you expecting them to be cannibals?" He chuckles and I shrug.

"Of course not… well, maybe." I admit as his knuckles brush against mine. It's almost as if he wants to grab my hand.

"Cannibals, Randy?"

"Well pardon my ignorance, but I read once that there are cannibal tribes still living in Africa and well, we are in Africa so it just clicked."

"Yeah well, anyway." He says with emphasis as his face tilts to the side so that he can send me a smile. "I think that there must be, or has been some kind of missioners around here. I mean, the people we found in the road didn't look surprised to see us walking out of nowhere and into their village."

I nod, looking around and spotting the first houses. I don't like the look of them, and it's not to be disparaging or anything but they are nothing but a group of shacks scattered around.

"Juma said no one here spoke English, what are we going to do and how are they supposed to find us here?" I ask, letting out some of the doubts that had been on my mind.

As soon as my words are out, John's fingers grab mine; the hold is momentary, but I take comfort on it. "We'll get out of here, we just need to…"

Before he can go on, we are interrupted when a man blocks our way. I immediately get in full defensive mode, thinking that if the man tries something funny, I'll have to kick the teeth out of his mouth. Yes, he is tall and there is some muscle definition on his arms, but there is no way he can take John and me at once.

"Red Cross?" He asks in a very heavy accent.

"No red cross, do you have a phone?" Cena asks very slowly, one hand holding me by pressing to my stomach as if he senses that I'm ready to jump and fight. If he feels as apprehensive as I do he is not showing it.

"No Red Cross?" He asks again and I close my hands into fists. What if he gets hostile because we are not from the well-known entity.

As a response, John puts his hand in his ear, mimicking as if he was talking on a phone. "Phone?"

"American?"

I get out of my trance and push at John's hand, the one that's against my stomach. At that, the stranger looks at me with a severe look on his face. At this point I think I can do one of two things, fight or… lie. "Canadians." I say at last and the man smiles, showing us all his perfectly white teeth.

"Canada!" He yelps with a laugh and then he motions us to follow him.

As that went on, John mumbles something under his breath; as for me, well, I don't know how to feel about that but at least the man seems in an improved good mood. He is walking in front of us, but I'm still on the lookout, ready for a confrontation. "Canadians? There is nothing Canadian about us, Randy."

"I know, but at least he likes us much better as Canadians." Now, I know there's no one more proud to be an American than John Cena, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do in order to survive.

After a long walk the man halts and turns around to motion us to do the same. He then begins to speak a language that neither John nor I can understand, but that doesn't keep him from talking, and as he talks we just stare at him.

I hope that whatever he is saying is not bad for us, I mean for all we now he is telling us with explicit detail the way we are going to die. But then amidst all his talk he puts his hand on his ear, just like John did a few minutes ago and says the mafic word. "Phone."

"Yes!" John yells with a laugh that I fight not to emulate. "Where is it?"

Then man points at John and without looking at me he talks again. "You phone-" then he points at me. "You here."

Now, I don't need to be a genius to understand that he wants me to stay here while he takes Cena to this 'phone' he is talking about and no, I don't like this one bit.

"No," John says and I feel relieved at that. The last thing I want is to be left here alone in this weird place while he disappears.

But the man seems adamant in what he is saying and they go at it for a while; the man talking in his language and John responding to him in plain old English that I'm will go with him.

After a few minutes of the same, John finally turns to me and when he places both his hands on my shoulders, I know what he's going to say, that he's going to leave me here.

"No-" I say in a hiss as I shake my head, "There's no fucking way I'll stay here." What if this is a trick and the man only wants to take John away so he can kill him? And what if he then comes back to do the same to me after? No, there's no way I'm staying here alone.

"It will only be for a while, I'll be back soon, I promise."

"No, John- Can't you see this can be a trick?" How can he even consider that?

"Listen, do you want to get out of here?" His tone is calm, almost soothing, but I can' bite to it, I just can't.

"Of course I do." I manage to say, but even though I can't believe he is going to leave me here.

"Then I need to find that phone and chances are that he can take me to one. I can either go with him or stay here with you for God only knows how long." He takes his hands away from me and then reaches for his backpack; he takes out the paper Big Juma gave us. "Here' if anyone, anyone comes near you show them this."

He puts the paper in my hand and I stare at it, what am I supposed to do with a piece of paper if he never comes back? We don't know for sure who is this man and if he indeed has a phone.

But John doesn't seem to mind that, he just looks at me apologetically and then he walks away with the man; leaving me behind as I watch him go, in shock and a bit perplexed.

I can't believe he fucking left me here.

For a while I just stand immobile, watching them both disappear into a building that seems made out of stones.

He left me… and I don't know why but this bothers me to no end but it does. He fucking left me here!

Clenching my jaw until it hurts, I blink my eyes a couple of times and then I take a deep breath; then, when I'm calm enough and more to my senses I run a hand down my face.

Part of my brain is trying to tell me that John needed to do this and that if it was the other way around, I would have done the same. Besides I'm a big boy, I don't need anyone glued to my hip to be alright…

But… there's another part of my thinking machine, one that is nagging me on and on and on, and this one just can't believe that he went away so easily.

Taking in a deep breath, I sit on a rock and take the backpack off my back, hugging it to my chest as I watch the few people that are around go on with their lives as I wait all by myself.

None of them seems care that I'm here, but I'm still keeping my eyes open. After a while that seems like an eternity, a girl that seems no more than ten and skinny as she can be approaches me. She sits in front of me, her hands supporting her face as she studies me with two huge pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Now hear this, I think that everyone that knows me well enough is aware that taking exception with my daughter, I'm not very kid friendly; yeah kids are cute and innocent and all that, but I'm not like fucking John Cena and I rather treat children not related to me at a distance.

But either way I force a smile and this girl reciprocates with one of her own, then she becomes all serious again and keeps her watch on me. I look away, to the trees, to a few dogs that roam around and then I look back at her. I can't help but to feel a bit awkward that she is still staring at me.

"What?" I say and she repeats what I just said. Is she fucking with me?

I arch an eyebrow and she does the same, then she gives me a big smile. Despite myself I chuckle, I remember that last Christmas when I was at my soon to be ex-wife's sister house, a bunch of kids including Al wouldn't leave me alone with this stupid game. It annoyed the fuck out of me because they kept doing it all day long and here, at the other side of this worls I have this girl doing the same.

Shaking my head, I take out of my backpack a sandwich Big Juma gave me and offer it out to her. She gets up to her feet immediately and takes it before running away.

"Yeah, you're welcome." I sigh; looking at the building John went into, hoping to see him walking out. But he doesn't… and that only worries me.

As I wait and consider if it would be wise for me to get into the building to see what is going on, I feel a sharp pain and then a burning sensation on my wrist. I jump startled and when I look, much to my horror I see a small snake curling at my feet.

"What the fuck!"

I yelp while getting up to my feet; my immediate reaction is to smash the damn creature with my foot, and once it's dead I look at my wrist and see two small punctures.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

In a matter of nothing, my arm becomes numb and heavy and that's all I need to panic. Yeah, I'm being irrational, but fear cuts deeper that swords.

"John!"

I yell, but instead of the tall man with a smile that makes you want to slap him hard that I was hoping for, an old woman comes to me, takes a close look at the smashed snake and then she starts to talk to me. I don't understand a word she is saying and as my whole arm begins to feel numb and heavy she pushes me and makes me walk away.

"The snake fucking bit me!" I yell to her and she talks some more nonsense until we get into one of the houses. "It fucking bit me!"

My chest feels tight, my heart is bumping in a frenzy and the woman keeps talking. Where there hell is John?

I try to walk away but the woman pushes me into a chair, then out of nowhere she takes a needle and buries it into my arm. "What the fuck are you doing? What is that?" At this point I'm screaming at her, I know it but I can control it. All I have in my mind is that I'm going to die with an awful metallic taste in my mouth in the middle of nowhere and all because of a snake.

God, I survived a plane crash and a yatch of smugglers only for a snake to kill me!

"Randy?" I hear John and I look for him with my eyes. When I see him he is already on his way to me and when he gets to me he kneels in front of me.

"What happened? What is it?" He looks worried and pale as his hands roam my body, searching for something wrong and not able to find it.

Can't he see it, my arm must have swollen ten times its normal size and he can't see it?

"It bit me!" I yell, suddenly finding it very hard to breath. "You left me there and it bit me, why did you leave me there? And then this woman injected me, what did she do?" I keep rambling and I'm not sure what else I'm saying and screaming, I just know that at some point he grabs me face in his hands and forces me to look into his eyes.

"Randy, you need to calm down, you are panicking."

"No, you calm down!" I say pushing him away and ignoring the look he is giving me. This is his fault, and as I stand up to tell him that the woman pushes me back into the chair.

"Don't touch me!" I yell at her and as John did she takes my face in her leathered hands.

She speaks to me… almost chanting and I just stare at her, entranced. Somehow I begin to feel calmer, and as I stare at her, my eyes wide and wild she starts to rub some kind of gooey substance in my arm.

All this I watch in silence, my breathing going back to normal until she blows some nasty smoke in my face. I cough but she keeps chanting her words, smoking her tobacco or whatever it is…

And through this thing she is doing all I can think is that I hate Africa.


	17. Chapter 17

A deep sense of calmness has taken over me, making me feel as if my body is floating brokenly through the sky as the wind carries me to a land far, far away… a strange land of mysteries. Now, I don't know if this sensation was provoked by exhaustion of the spirit or by the strange rituals the old woman made on me, all I know is that I feel half drugged.

While my body feels like floating away my eyes are fixed on my wrist, staring at the two swollen punctures imprinted there as if expecting to see right through them. Who knows, maybe if I try hard enough I'll be able to get a peek at my flesh and bones.

As I try to see past my broken skin I hear someone talking. The voice comes from outside and is soon joined by another… both of them speaking a strange language that I don't understand.

Nothing new, I see that even when I've been floating around I'm still stuck in Africa, just fucking fantastic.

Anyway, the interruption of the sepulchral silence that reigned the poorly lit room makes John's hand move once again, resuming the motion of his fingers lazily running down my arm.

I think that for a moment he dozed off, and because I know he thinks I'm still sleeping I make no movement that would tell him otherwise. I just lay still and allow him to soothe me with his tender touch.

He has been here for a while, sitting in a chair by my side as I lay in the hard bed I was left to rest; and just as I lay immobile so does he. Only his fingers move through my good arm and during all the time he's been with me he has spoken no word, neither have I.

He probably thinks I'm angry about wgat happened… but I'm not, I'm just… calm, numb; floating around and waiting to land on my own two feet.

"Randy." His voice is a soft whisper, a bit hoarse from the lack of use. I wonder if I made a movement that gave away my state of being awake or if he is just trying to wake me up; whatever it is it prompted his hand to slide down my waist.

He moves me, making me turn around so that I'm now looking at him so I guess there is no pretending now. But I don't speak; I just stare deep into his deep blue eyes while he scans my face with them.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks, his fingers returning to my arm as I just stare at him. For a while that's all I do, until he rest his forehead to mine and breathes from my breathing.

"I shouldn't have left you there." He whispers and my heart shrinks one size, the son of a bitch is actually making me feel bad. But still I say nothing; I can't, not now that my throat is so fucking dry. It feels as if I swallowed a bucket of sand.

I don't know, maybe saying nothing is for the best. I mean I've been thinking about this whole thing and I after a while I came to the conclusion that I need to detach myself from him and that I shouldn't wait until we get back home to do it.

It's for the best.

Now I'm not sure if this is coming from what just happened or by whatever the woman did to me, but as I lay here I don't see how can I can really detach myself from him when his lips kiss mine. Sure, it's just a light peck but it's a peck from his lips; how can I ever really detach myself from those lips? From those eyes?

I… this is stupid, I'm probably drugged so I just need to sleep this off. I mean seriously...

As I try to clear my mind a little bit, John draws back a little and his hands come up to cradle my face, his thumbs moving over my cheeks in a tender caress. "You know, I've never been good with this stuff… but damn I really hate myself right now and watching you cry is not helping, like at all."

I blink in confusion and I'm about to speak for the first time since my embarrassing panic attack this morning, but when I open my mouth to tell him that I'm not crying I realize that I am, my fucking eyes are leaking!

What the hell?

Now it's not an attack of sobs or anything like that, just a few imprudent tears that spilled out. I clumsily try to wipe them away with my good hand, because the last thing I need in this world is for John Cena to see me cry.

But before I can do or say anything to save my pride, the old woman makes an appearance, carrying with her some kind of cup that she brings to me.

John lets go of my face but he doesn't move from his spot at my side, and when the woman motions me to drink the content of the cup I'm very tempted to shake my head no.

I think she read that in my eyes because she is now talking that language of hers, nearing the cup to my lips as I feel my eyes growing in my face.

"I don't want that." I say in a raspy voice, knowing that she can't understand… but hey, I don't understand a word she is saying either and that's not stopping her chatter.

With the corner of my eyes I see that John takes the cup from the woman's hands and takes a look at it, he even goes as far as to smell it. As he does that the woman changes her attention to him and starts talking.

"I don't want to drink it." I say once again, my throat feelings as if it was on fire.

The woman takes the cup from John's hands and starts to speak more animatedly, motioning me to drink it, and because I'm not in my right mind and she is starting to annoy the hell out of me I take the cup and drink it, swallowing in one gulp to be done with this already. "What the fucking fuck was that?"

Now, I don't know what she gave me… only that it was extremely sweet, almost to the point of making me gag. At least that makes her happy and she finally leaves, but not before smiling a huge toothless grin.

After that, John and I are left alone and once again I lay on my side; only that this time I'm facing him instead of showing my back to him.

He rests his head on the wooden bed, almost touching mine while his body remains on the chair. For a while neither of us speak and his fingers go back to do their thing, this time venturing up to my face.

"We'll get out of here soon, I talked to Triple H and he said that the big boss would be more than happy to send a pilot our way."

I nod, not sure how to feel about that. I know that I don't want to get into another plane, but I also know that's our only way out of here.

"And once we get out of here we'll get home and we can go back to normal, hopefully by then you won't be pissed off with me…"

"I'm not mad at you." I say and I mean it, I'm just a bit dizzy and getting used to the idea that we are indeed going back to normal and that in that normalcy the two of us can't be together like we were in the Island

And really, what happened at the Island was circumstantial and it can't carry on once we are back to normal, fuck no. Why? Because it's not right… besides he's married, I have a daughter and I'm not about to get into a custody battle with Sam screaming to the four winds that I may have turned kind of gay.

Now I know that things can turn kind of awkward between us because let's face it, we are going to be seeing each other pretty often and the memory of the things we did can't be easily erased. Just imagine if we get to have a match together; could I touch him without getting a flash back of how it is to kiss him? Would my skin remember his touch and the way he felt? I mean his damn dick has been in my hands, in my mouth and in my ass and that's a thing I can't ever forget.

So yes, things will get awkward, but I don't see how can it be any other way.

Thinking about what awaits us, I sigh and then I look into his eyes. "I'm just tired."

He kisses my temple, his lips lingering on my skin for a moment before pulling away. I'm glad this is a chaste kiss because I couldn't bear to get a real kiss from him right now.

"You should be mad at me, I'm a jerk and who knows what would have happened if that woman hadn't been around. I mean I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Cena." I say and to be honest I feel like smiling because this is the most genuine thing he has told me. Sure, it's not a confession of love or anything and it doesn't mean that he is having a hard time like me; but with those words he's letting me know that he cares about me and in a silly kind of way that makes me smile.

I mean I care about him too… in my own way, but caring doesn't mean anything.

"You don't look so fine to me."

"Maybe, but I'm fine." I repeat. Sure, my arm feels bigger than it is, it itches a bit and I also feel a bit disoriented, but that's not to grave. It could have been a lot worse. Of course, the first thing I'll do when I get back to civilization is visit a doctor, as I don't want to take any risks. "Nothing that some sleep won't fix."

"Then you should sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Cena… why does he always needs to be such a good guy? He's like… perfect in every aspect and that isn't even normal.

I close my eyes just so I don't have to look at him but then I start to drift off, his touch lulling me to sleep…

~XxXxX~

"Randy, wake up."

I grumble, trying to push out of my mind the voice that is calling my name… but then I realize that the voice is not in my mind but whispering in my ear.

"Randy."

I open my eyes and when I do I see John's face hovering over mine. It takes me a while to remember where we are, the hard surface underneath me a cruel reminder.

I try to sit, but a wave of dizziness invades me and I have to lay down again, closing my eyes and mumbling under my breath that I don't want to get up.

"Come on, Orton. No more naps for today." He helps me to sit and I have to rest against him, my limbs failing me while everything spins around me.

I feel like shit and I wonder if it has anything to do with the thing the old woman gave me. It has to, because I wasn't feeling like this before drinking it.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I grumble, but thankfully I don't. But just in case I remain motionless, I don't want a sudden movement to make me feel ill. All the while John holds me, and if I would have indeed throw up I would have done so all over him.

That wouldn't have been nice at all and definitely not how I want to parts ways with him.

"Better?" He asks after a while and I nod. "Good, because I wouldn't want you to puke your way towards the helicopter."

"Helicopter?" I ask, pulling away from him to take a look at his face.

"The one that will take us out of here; that's if you decided to get out of bed."

I blink a couple of times and before I can react to the news he is pulling me to my feet. Once I'm up he allows me some time so I can settle, but then he starts to walk away, dragging me with him.

"Can you do this?"

"Yes." I say while trying to cope with everything, my mind still feeling fuzzy. Are we really going home, after all this time?

On our way out we find the old woman, John thanks her but I don't think she understands, she just smiles and waves us goodbye and off we go.

Africa… what a strange place this is. I hope never to come back here.

As we walk to the helicopter, I notice that all these people whom once I thought to be cannibals keep going on with their lives as the buzzing machine stands in the middle of their village, only the kids seem to take any interest on it… and obviously, John and I do too.

But we care because this is our ticket to go back home, the one thing that will end something that perhaps should have never started. Us.

But it is what it is.

When the pilot sees us he greets us and introduces himself; he says that he will takes us as far as Madrid; from there we will take a plane back home.

After that brief introduction we get into the helicopter and out of the African continent we go… thank God for that.

The journey is a long one, but not as long as the one from Madrid to the States. I sleep most part of the way, and the time I couldn't sleep I spent it resting against John, the two of us submerged deep in our own thoughts as each passing second was taking us near home… and yeah, also marking our last moments together.

Now, if I have to be completely honest, I'm having a sudden dread of having to let him go that is much stronger than the fear I have that this jet would crash too; I mean for the last weeks or so he's been all I had left and I got so used to him that it's even making me feel confused.

Weird, I know… but this is not something I want, if it were for me I would talk my mind into not thinking about him going away.

Maybe I can teach myself to do it, we just spent together a little over two weeks and that's not a lot of time if you come to think about it… but then again we went through so much, I owe him so much…

Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm in love with him, I mean pleeeasse, he's John Cena… but it's just… God, I don't even know how to explain it.

As I muse over my feelings and how I'm going to get over him, the pilot announces our arrival. Part of me feels relieved because I'm home, I'm finally home.

"So are you ready for this?" He asks, he doesn't seem bothered in the slightest… in fact he seems happy about it. "I have a lot of cheat meals to make it up to the ones I missed."

"I don't know if I'm ready." I admit, rubbing my hands together because I don't know what else to do with them, I don't want to grab him and kiss him right here when I'm a few steps away from my reality.

"You'll be ok." He says and for a moment I almost believe him, I want to… "In two days you'll be as good as ever."

I force out a smile and for a while I just look at him, trying to imagine what he will do as soon as he gets home; but then he pulls away and I know it's time to get off this thing and face reality.

So, when the door is finally open we both stand and walk out, each step making me feel more anxious; not only because the deal with John but because I'm getting my life back and I feel antsy about it.

When we finally step out I immediately spot Sam, the little bitch is waiting impatiently as she paces all around. Has she forgotten all about how she left me and Al? It seems like she doesn't because as soon as she sees me she hurries to me, her eyes shining with her mastered crocodile tears.

I also see Liz, his wife; she's quietly standing in a corner and even though she seems eager she also looks pale as ghost. Could be that she's anxious about John getting back to her? She probably is, because when she sees us she's smiles and starts to move towards us.

The big absent here is my daughter and my eyes start to move around in hopes of getting a glimpse of her precious face.

As all this happens I just stay in my spot, I only react when Samantha is in front of me and hugs me, her arms wrapping around my neck. "God, Randy, I thought I was never going to see you again." She whispers against my ear and I close my eyes, getting uncomfortable in his embrace. "I love you, I love you so much and I missed you like crazy."

"Where's Al?" I ask not to kindly.

Pulling away, she wipes at her tears and smiles brightly. "She's with your parents at the gate. They wouldn't allow her down here."

Once I hear that, I walk pass her so that I can go to this gate she said, and when I do I happen to get a glimpse of John. His wife is hanging from his neck the same way Sam was hanging from mine, only that he is reciprocating the embrace.

Now I can't see his face but I can hear the woman talking. I don't know what she is saying, I just block the image and the sounds out and keep walking.

As messed up as it is, I finally got my life back and in this life there is no room for John. Just like there is no room for me in his.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are the best.

XxXxXxX

A week and a half ago, when my connection flight Madrid-Tampa finally landed at the airport so I could finally set foot back in good ol' USA, the first thought that crossed my mind was that I was finally going back to normal.

It made sense; after all I was coming back from a two weeks forced vacations in a deserted island where everything from gay illicit affairs, African smugglers and wild chasing pigs were the common things to rule my days so going back to what I thought was normal seemed like the logical thing.

Well, it seemed that way and I was hoping for that, I needed that… but apparently I was wrong in expecting normal.

You see, I did get some kind of normalcy if you look at the fact that I've been sleeping in my own comfortable bed for the past week, or that I've been having some decent full meals and even that I was finally able to play with my four year old girl without having a care in the world; but overall, looking at the whole picture I still haven't gotten back to normal and I don't think I will anytime soon.

Everything is too messed up right now to call it normal.

To begin things, let me point out that there are some very insistent reporters following me and stalking my house so that I would give them the exclusive of my survival story, thing that I don't plan to do yet if ever. To be honest, forgetting that those two weeks after the crash ever happened is all I want and if they keep fucking with me about it I'll never get to that point. Besides, they are just fucking annoying, especially when all I want to do is take my daughter to school without them following me around.

Anyway, taking out the reporters I have another factor that is not only altering my normalcy but also my peace, and that's the fact that after my family found I wasn't dead they decided to visit me and stay for a couple of days at my place… all of them very happy that I was back among the living. Parents, sister, nephews, brother, nieces, brother is law… oh, and that's without mentioning Sam and a few other friends who have come to visit me.

That's a big crowd if you ask me and as much as I love them all sometimes I just wish they would all disappear. Not forever, mind you, just for a day or two so that I can have time to organize my thoughts because really, God only knows my mind is a mess that needs organizing.

Now, first world problem I'm facing and one that needs some deep thinking is Samantha. Apparently, she is so very sorry of the way or relationship has been going before the accident and she wants to work things out. According to her, thinking me dead was an eye-opener for her and she wants us to start over.

I don't want her to stay, that much I know for sure; but with the house being invaded by so many people and half of them being her family, I can't find a damn break to kick her out.

She seems changed, true, she's nicer, kinder and all that shit, but I can't forget the fact that she left us; not only me but also her daughter and that's a hard one to overcome. But at the same time, she is someone whom I'm very familiar with, someone that makes me feel normal and in a weird kind of way I'm trying to hold onto that.

Besides, let's not forget that there is a huge part of me who I'm going to call male ego that wants to hold onto to her because she plain and simple is a woman and being with her is the normal thing to do. She's a woman, I'm a man and well… you know how it goes.

So yeah, I tried to forgive and forget, to put the past aside and give us another chance, even when I know that things are not the same between us and they will never be.

The only problem here is that things are not working.

Maybe if the situation was different I could find it easier to get back into her, after all I wasn't the best husband a woman could wish for and we were both responsible for our demise; but in this situation… well, I don't know how to explain this so I'll tell it how it is; I can't completely go back to her because she is not John and deep inside I don't want to settle for less.

I know that's messed up because she is my wife and the mother of my child while John is just someone I spent what? Two weeks with? And it was only during our final days in the Island that we started to fool around until we finally gave into the tension at the yatch.

So yeah, it's messed up, but as screwed up as this is I can't help but to think about John whenever Sam tries to kiss me; and then during the nights when things are getting too heated up I always find an excuse to push her away so I can go to sleep wondering what is John doing.

I feel bad about it, I really do, but as much as I try I can't help but to compare one to the other and in those comparisons Sam always comes off as too bland. She just lacks the intensity that characterizes John; her touch is not strong enough, it doesn't feel like she gives it all in her kisses and well… he just doesn't makes feel like I'm a step away from reaching the stars.

Plus, her face is too smooth, her eyes are not the perfect color blue, her smile doesn't make me feel like melting on the spot and there's no fire in her eyes when he looks at me.

I think she noticed this, not in its true extent but she did say something about me acting odd with her and then she went to say that it probably was because the house was too crowded and that we barely had time for ourselves.

That's why she suggested that the three of us should get away from everybody. It would do us good, she said; we could travel somewhere nice, rent a house and disconnect ourselves from the world.

That sounded nice, yeah… but in true Randy fashion I replied that things were not going to work between us and that I wanted a divorce.

Things got weird after that and before I knew it I was kissing my daughter goodbye and then I was calling Triple H to tell him that I was going to be back on the road.

That's how I came to be standing here, feeling awkward in the middle of this small crowd that surrounds me while they shot question after question to me.

They are kind of suffocating me and I wish Vince would have allowed me to work just so I would have an excuse for walking out on them; but because the big boss was clear when he said that I wasn't allowed to step into a ring until I was a hundred percent ready, my only options are to either smile politely or lash out.

It's crazy, I decided to be polite but I'm on the verge of losing it because they all want to know my take on everything; from the crash to my days in the Island and I have to hold my tongue, telling them only that everything was bad and that I didn't want to talk about it.

And seriously, I really don't want to talk about it but this is not the press, these are friends and co-workers so dismissing them without telling them to leave me the fuck alone is a bit harder than with the reporters.

"Is it true that you had to eat lizards? John told me that."

At the mention of that name, I tilt my head to the side and look at Nattie Neidhart straight in the eye. She is looking back at me with a big bright smile in her face as if she just asked the most excited question of them all.

"He told you that?"

"Yes, he also said that you were going to kill him if you knew he said that." With a raspy laugh, she placed her hands on her hips and her eyes grew ten times their size. "Oh, but please don't kill him, we just got him back and you know, it would be bad if you killed him now."

"Yeah, that would be tragic, especially for me."

Now, if the mention of his name caught my attention then imagine how it is like to hear his voice. Yup, cheesy as it sounds my heart halted for ten whole seconds and then it started to beat furiously inside my chest as I slowly turned to him.

As soon as I finally lay my eyes on him I can't help but to hold my breath; I mean I haven't seen or even talked to him since the day we got back from Africa and I wasn't expecting to see him tonight, not since Vince told me that the two of us couldn't go back until the media frenzy dwindled down a little bit.

But he's here, standing a few paces away from me as I stare at him.

Forcing myself out of my trance, I force my lips to curve into a smile and then I go back to breathing. Then, snorting and acting as if this is the most natural thing in the world, I shrug indifferently. "Nah I'm not going to kill you… at least not with this crowd." Noooo far from that, in fact what I want is to walk to him and kiss him senseless until there's no air in my lungs.

I don't know why, but there's just something about him that makes me feel antsy; it could be that dimple smile he is flashing my way or the way he is looking at me that makes me want to go there and you know, kiss him.

Of course I don't do that, I have better sense than that. Besides, for all I know he's as happy as he'll ever be with his wife and it's not like I want to snatch him away his life.

But during this pass week, I've been thinking and I came to the conclusion that the fact that we can't be together doesn't necessarily mean that we can't interact. Maybe we can even be friends. I mean it would be weird for us to try to ignore each other after all we went through. Right?

With that thought in my mind and walking away from the crowd, I take two steps towards John and do my best to act normal. "So John; it's really good to see you. Actually, I want to talk to you for a second." I say, feeling all eyes on me.

John pushes his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and his eyes glisten. "So you can kill me? No way, I died once already and I don't want it to happen again."

"Don't be stupid, if I haven't killed you by now I probably never will." I say while starting to walk away.

He follows me; I can see him out of the corner of my eyes and I suddenly start to think that if people knew what happened between us they would be talking about this for months. No, I would say that they would be talking about us for years.

Once we are walking down through one of the back corridors and away from wondering eyes, John halts on his tracks and I turn around to face him. The smile he had back at catering is long gone and he is looking at me somberly. "So I finally see you again, I thought you were going to keep hiding forever."

"I wasn't hiding." I say, biting my lower lip as I look up to him thoughtfully. He hasn't changed, not that I was expecting him to, but as my eyes drink on him I can't help but to notice that he's the same John that I got to know so well at the Island. The only differences are that that he got a haircut and that he is not covered in sand from head to toe.

Narrowing his baby blues, John folds his arms up to his chest and wrinkles his nose. "Really? Well correct me if I'm wrong but it definitely seemed that way to me, I mean you just disappeared back at the airport."

Lowering my eyes I sigh because I know what he's talking about; for the last week I haven't even attempted trying to talk to him and when our flight landed I left with my family as soon as I could. I didn't mean it as a way to hide, I was just trying to turn a page in my life and the only way I knew how to do it was ripping it off.

Back to that time, I was sure that it was for the best to get as far as I could from him and the way he was making me feel.

But now is different, I have him here, so close that I could touch him and as I stand under his intense stare I'm wondering why I tried to stay away. "I missed you… and I've been thinking about you a lot." I confess, venturing to look at him once again. He doesn't say anything, but his lips curve into the phantom of a smile and I have to show him a smile of my own. "So how have you been?" I say, my voice sounding too high pitched in the awkward silence that surrounded us.

Without taking his eyes away from me, the man that has been taking over my mind shrugs. "You know, the usual; I've just been dodging a couple of paparazzi camping out my house for the whole week; other that I've been pretty good."

I nod, unable to will my eyes away from his face as he takes hold of my hand to take a look at my wrist. For a few seconds he just inspects the spot where I was bitten and then he lets my hand fall to my side. "I didn't expect you to see you here tonight."

"And you say that as in, 'if I knew you were going to be here I wouldn't have come?'" He asks, folding his arms up against his chest and I swallow hard at the low tone he is using to talk to me.

I shake my head no, my eyes glued to his as he scans my face. "Of course not-" If I knew he was going to be here I would have come resigned to see him walking around as a happy married man. But I would have wanted to see him even though; after all I wanted to see how he was doing with my own eyes and I'm glad to see he is doing good. "I would have come because there are a few things I never got to tell you."

"What things? That you liked and miss my excellent culinary skills and that every time you've watched Rango you get hungry?"

I snort despite myself; running a hand down my face.

"Not really," I say resting the weight of my body in my left foot. "I just wanted to thank you. I don't think I would be alive if…"

Preventing me to talk any further than that and getting me off guard, John steps towards me and before I can do or say anything his lips are on mine. It all happened very quickly, one moment I was about to thank him about everything, for pulling me out of the plane, for feeding me, for keeping me safe and sane and the next second he is kissing me.

Not only that, as soon as his lips met mine I automatically closed my eyes and received him, allowing him entrance into my mouth as his tongue slowly but firmly sought mine. And well, wrong as this may be I can't help but to respond to him, feeling as if my body is melting against him as his arm circles my midsection to hold me to him.

Now, this is not how I wanted things to turn to, I mean I came here as a way to escape Sam and look at me, kissing a man in a public place and not even attempting to stop him; I just grab the fabric of his shirt and pull him nearer as my other hand goes to cradle the back of his head.

See, this is messed up, I am messed up and I don't know how to make things right. It's just scary how easy it is for him to make my resolution crumble; he just came, took a hold of the foundations that held all my determination in place and shook them up real nice until it all started to fall apart on me. How silly of me to think I had a chance to fight this off.

Before he kissed me and made me forget about everything but the feeling of his lips on mine, I was totally determined that the best I could have from him was a friendship; but look at me now, I'm letting this man kiss me senseless in the middle of a very public corridor while I do absolutely nothing to stop him.

Quite the contrary, instead of pushing him away like I know I should do I'm actually holding him close to me while kissing him back; but that's not all, the really bad part comes with the following statement; I'll be lying if I said that I want him to stop.

I know this is wrong, I'm very aware of that and I don't know what's with me; this little thing with John was not supposed to carry on outside the Island, I didn't want it to carry on. But then, to be completely honest I have to admit that he is the only thing my mind wants to think about and now that I have him here, I realize that he's the only one my body wants to react to.

It is like this; with just this kiss he's settling a fire deep within my very existence that's burning me all over. The way he kisses me, the way his hands feel against my hips and just the way his body presses to mine to hold me in place is too much for the weakness of my flesh.

But I need to be strong, I need to stand my ground.

Moving my hand from the back of his head to his shoulder, I force my lips to break away from his and with my eyes tightly shut I shake my head no. "John… I can't."

"You can't what?" His voice is a low dark whisper against my lips and while he asks me this I feel how his hands slide to my lower back to pull me closer to him. "Kiss me? Because if that's it I have two words for you, too late."

The stupid fuck; I can detect smugness in his voice and I don't like it. He knows I'm weak for him and I don't want him to have any kind of control over me. Like they say, knowledge is power and as long as he knows he has this over me I am doomed. "You know we can't do this. Don't be fucking stupid. We are not in the Island anymore, this is real life and-"

"What happened on the Island was real life, this-" He says, pointing at the two of us. "This is real life."

Puffing out a breath, I shake my head no. "No, John, this aint real. You want to know what's real? Your wife, your life, my life; that's the only thing that's real." I say, hoping that the mention of his the woman he swore to love will bring some senses into him.

"Liz and I are not together." He says, plain and simple and I do a double take.

"You broke up?" After asking him that I hold my breath, hoping he doesn't say that he left her because of me because that would be awful. Like I said, our thing was limited to the island and now that we are back to our real life we can't hold on to it.

"Not exactly. Seems that while I was away she re-connected with an old flame that didn't waste his time in lending her a shoulder to cry on; she told me about it, I told her about you and we split."

"You told her about us?" I ask and the second after the words leave my lips I realize that I shouted the question. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Why… why would you do that?"

I'm mortified about this, I mean… he told someone about us!

"Why? Randy, I can be a lot of things, but one of the things I'm not is a liar. I don't like to lie, I encourage frankness and I don't know, you should give it a try."

Snorting, I blink a couple of times and open my mouth. "So you want me to go ahead and tell everybody that we fooled around, no fucking way!" I say and soon after I try to walk away from him. But, like I stated before he is holding me close to him and he's not letting me go. "John, I don't want to hit you so take your hands away from me."

Lowering his face to mine and getting dangerously near, John tilts his head to the side and with his eyes delving deep into mine he speaks. "You don't have to tell the world, but you can start being frank with yourself and accept what happened between us instead of hiding like a fucking coward as a way to escape from the way you feel."

"Fuck you, John" I say, pushing him away. "You don't know anything about me so don't you start making conclusions about me at your convenience. What happened in the island didn't mean anything, it just happened and that's it. Now we are back to normal and just because you and your wife broke up doesn't mean that I will go running to your arms just like that. I have a daughter, you know and this… just, fuck this." Now, I don't know why but what he just said made me mad and after saying that bunch of nonsense that spilled off my mouth, I turn around and flee the scene.

I walk away in quick steps, not quite sure where I'm going to. All I know is that I am so mad that I could hit a hole in a concrete wall. In fact, I my hands are curling into fists and I'm itching to release this fury somehow.

"Hey, don't walk away on me." I hear John say somewhere behind me and before I can I don't know, run, he grabs me by the arm and swirls me around.

Before I know it he is pushing me against a wall and I don't even have time to take a look around to see where we are and if there is someone around us that could see us.

"If what happened at the island meant nothing, then tell me why are you running away from it?" He asks and the question is not kind, he is mad. I can hear the anger in his voice and I can feel it in the way his eyes look at me.

"Get off of me." I hiss, swallowing down very hard and refusing to take my eyes away from his. I kind of want to take back what I said and explain myself better, because in all fairness of the truth, what happened back at the island meant a lot to me… more than he can imagine.

But I don't say anything and for the longest while we stay like this, me pressed against a wall while my eyes duel with his in a battle that neither one wants to lose. But then he finally shakes his head and let's go of me.

"Screw this."

With that said, he takes a step back, turns around and walks away. For a minute that felt like an eternity, I stay in place, watching him go… and the farther he gets, the more I feel like reaching out to him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Randy, are you even listening to me?"

As soon as I hear my name being called, I lift my face towards the source of the voice that just spoke to me and unable to return the smile he is flashing my way, I just blink stupidly. I definitely was not listening to what he was saying and he obviously realized it. "I'm sorry… I was, what where you saying?"

Arching an eyebrow, the man sitting right by my side takes a deep breath and then he goes back to talking.

Honestly, all I can listen is a constant blah, blah, blah and as much as I try to concentrate I just can't. I can't focus on what he is saying, not while I can feel the intensity of John's eyes burning through me from the place he sits at the other side of the room.

It feels awkward, there's no doubt about it. After the little talk we had I can't help but to feel way out of place now that I have him watching from afar but feeling as if he was so much closer.

So yeah, it's an uncomfortable situation the one I'm in and even though I have to fight hard against the urge to turn my head back so I could meet those lovely blues I came to like so much, I kind of wish that John would just go away…

Well maybe I don't really want him to go away, I mean I do… but… God, I don't even know what I want. After our last encounter I feel more confused than ever and my head keeps spinning out of control.

Yeah, I have very clear in my mind what I want in life and as bad as it sounds, I don't think John is a part of it. But at the same time… well it's just that John and I went through so much in such a short period of time and I just can't get him out of my head. He's the one I think of when I close my eyes at night and… and I don't know how to stop him from invading my mind.

I just don't know where I'm standing overall. Right now pushing John away doesn't feel like the right choice, but I can't see it any other way. What he had shouldn't have happened. This is something that we both know and if I'm the one who needs to remind the two of us, then so be it.

Lowering my eyes and staring at my shoes, I take a deep breath and then ever so slowly I let it escape through my lips.

Somehow I am dimly aware that Cody is still taking to me, his voice is like a background distraction and I can't help but to move my head a bit to the right so my eyes can look at the spot I know John is sitting.

To my surprise he wasn't looking when I turned to him, he was looking and talking to someone in his group but as if feeling my eyes on him he all of a sudden tilted his head my way and our eyes locked together.

He doesn't do anything other than looking at me and after a few second of looking back at him I turn my face away from him and tilt it towards Cody, trying to focus on what he is saying.

I try to keep this up and other than nodding and mumbling a yes or a hmm every now and then, I do nothing. Not that Cody notices, he just keeps talking and talking until I can feel a headache forming right behind my eyes.

Licking my lips, I tap my fingers to my knee and unable to help it, I turn my head back and notice that John is already gone; sometime during Cody's monologue he took his leave and now he is nowhere to be found.

Now, I don't know what happened, but I'm kind of glad that he is gone because the last thing I need right now is for him to be here confusing me even more.

But even though, I get to my feet and stretch. "I have to pee." I lie and without a look back, I walk away from catering.

I don't know where I'm going, I just walk aimlessly through the corridors while my mind keeps racing. Why can't John get content with us being just cordial and maybe even friends?

That's more than what we had before the plane crash so there, at least it's something. But yeah, I can also understand his point of view so that's why I'm not mad at him. But even though, I can't just pretend like hooking up with him is perfectly fine because it isn't.

What we did was only good to make me feel confused; I mean now I don't even know what I want and I probably need time by myself to clear my head and figure things out.

Walking with my head lowered down, I head straight forward and make it to the bathroom to freshen up a little; but as soon as I step in I see Punk standing there.

Great, the last thing I need right now is a confrontation with him; I mean it's no secret that we had never gotten along and I don't think we ever will.

So, trying to evade him, I stop and begin to turn around to leave. "Well look at that, Randal Orton came back from the dead, how rad is that?"

Turning back to him and closing my eyes in exasperation for a second, I lift a hand up and wave him off. "Not now, Punk. Really."

"Why not, I was just going to ask if you were going to bail out of wrestling like John did?"

Running a finger along my eyebrow, I bit hard on my lips and then turn around to fix my eyes on the man standing a few steps away from me. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Punk just smiles. "Don't you know? John is going away and word has it that he's not going to come back for a long time so I just wondered if you were going away as well. I mean for all we know this is some kind of island pact you made while playing Lord of the Flies."

At that I say nothing, trying to swallow down the information he just provided me.

John going away? I don't even know what to think about that; I mean I always thought that even though our thing couldn't continue now that we were out of the island, that I was still going to see him around when we both started traveling around with the rest of the guys.

That thought was comforting in some weird kind of way; but if he leaves…

"That's why he came here tonight, to tell Vince. Didn't you come here for the same reason? Or maybe not, I mean John already left so if you came to do the same thing, you would have been gone as well."

Still standing by the door, I silently watch as Punk's lips curve into a knowing smile.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, not really understanding the psychology of this man. Is he trying to get information out of me? Does he knows something?

Sighing, Punk crosses his arms to his chest. "No reason."

With that said, he walks by me and steps out of the bathroom. But then before he can completely disappear out of my sight, he turns once again and rolls his eyes. "I almost forgot… if anyone comes to you to ask for him, just tell them he must be in the airport waiting for his flight home. I mean tonight could be their only chance to I don't know, say goodbye or something." After that, he is truly gone and I'm left behind thinking.

**XxXxXx**

As stupid at this sounds, right now I feel like I'm living the life of a B-rated movie character staring in the worst drama in the history of dramas. I mean think about it, in less than a month my life took a dramatic twist matched only in films and as a result I can now add to my resume the following: survivor of a plane crash, victim of hooking up with a man and temporarily hostage of what could easily be an African smuggler.

Yup, it's as bad as it sounds and add to it the moments I had with Sam, John and now Punk and everything gets even messier. Love, decisions, surprises, deception…

It's too much too soon if you ask me and I really don't know how I'm dealing with it without going completely crazy.

Any sane person would have sent everyone and everything to hell and would have definitely fled the scene long ago so they could be somewhere where they could take time off to think about everything with no pressure.

Well, not me.

And really, what can I say? It seems like I'm not a sane person and that explains why I'm at the airport right now trying to spot John around so I can… I don't know, talk to him?

Turning around, I bit hard on my bottom lip and take a deep breath. To be honest I don't know why I'm here; I mean I don't even know if his flight already took off, I don't know where he could be in case he is still around and I don't know if he would want to talk to me.

Last conversation we had didn't exactly end in good terms and for all I know he is happy to leave everything behind, and when I say everything I'm including me.

I wouldn't blame him if that's what he wanted; like I said, any sane person would take an indefinitely leave of absence from everything and maybe that's what he wants. Besides, if I was him I wouldn't be too happy with me for saying that what happened in the Island was nothing… so if he is mad I definitely understand him.

Maybe that's why I'm here, because ever since I found out that John was going away for good I couldn't stop thinking that I needed to catch up to him and let him know that I lied and that what happened between us meant a lot to me; and since I don't have his number to tell him over the phone I ventured to this little trip to the airport.

But I can't find him; I've walked all over this place trying to check on every airline that has a departing flight to Tampa and so far nothing. I haven't seen him, I don't know how to find him and I can't help but to have a bad feeling that I'm too late; a feeling that tells me that he left and that I'm not going to see him in a long time if ever.

Lifting a hand to my head and running my fingers to my short hair, I blow out a breath and look up to the ceiling. This is a waste of time… maybe I should have asked someone back at the arena for his number…

Shrugging to myself, I let my hand fall to my side and slowly turn around. The best I can do right now is go back the same way I came and move on as well. I don't know, I guess I can go and pick Al and disappear with her for a couple of weeks to clear my mind off.

But, the moment I lower my eyes off the ceiling so I can start moving, out of the corner of my eye I see him, sitting with his arms folded to his chest, face shadowed by his cap and staring directly at me.

For a moment in which I think I froze, I feel my heart skip a beat and I have to swallow on dry. He's there, no farther than twenty steps away from me and since he's looking at me with that somber expression on his face it's obvious that he knows I'm here.

Tilting my head to him, my eyes go directly to lock with the baby blues his. This is what I came here for, to catch up with him before he leaves and yet… I can't move from the spot I stand.

Lowering my eyes and taking in a deep breath, I force my legs to move in his direction and unable to hide my sudden anxiety I bit on my lips. Now that he's here I don't know what to say; but even though I walk to him and I don't stop until I'm standing right in front of his chair and looking once again to his face.

"I thought you already left." I say and God, why did my voice come out so low and pathetic? I really, really hated it and I hope he didn't pick up on my tone.

Not saying anything, John just blinks a couple of times and quirks his lips.

At his lack of response, I take yet another deep breath and muse about this: If this was a movie, I wouldn't be standing here feeling so awkward. No, in a movie he would have seen me walking by and he would have called my name or something because in a movie, as soon as he saw me he would know that I came looking for him and that would be all that he needed to get up from that chair and kiss me senseless.

But this is not a movie, as messed up as it is this is my life and things are not so easy around here.

Shaking my head and closing my eyes for three long seconds, I lift a hand to my forehead and rest it there for a while; but then I blink my eyes open and look at him.

"I was about to walk out of here so I'm glad that I saw you first. I… I heard you were leaving… so I wanted to talk to you."

With his eyes delving into mine and tapping his fingers to his lips, he once again says nothing.

So okay, I get it; he's mad and he doesn't want to talk to me. It doesn't matter; I'm going to talk and get this off my chest anyway so scratching the back of my head, I begin.

"You know, I never really meant for this thing between us to happen; but it did… I don't know how it started and why but you knew since the beginning that we… that we were too messed up to work out."

"So did you, but that didn't seem to be a problem to you back then, did it?" He replies in a low dark whisper and I blink a couple of times at the tone he is using.

"What?"

"You heard me, back while we were on the island and on the boat you didn't seem to mind that we were 'messed up' as you call it."

"That was different?"

"Why, because back there you thought you were not going to make it out and so it was okay to be with me? I'm not a better than nothing Randy and I'm not a backup plan."

Feeling my jaw drop a little by his words, I shake my head. "I never said that…"

"Of course you didn't, you never said anything. All you ever did was disappearing without even say a word and then next time I see you is for you to tell me that what happened between us was nothing and that all you wanted was to get back to your life as if nothing ever happened."

For that I have no words, I just look at him, too stunned to speak or move.

Pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue, John shrugs and looks away. "And once again you say nothing. Just leave Randy, go back to your precious life and let me be."

With that dismissal he just threw at me, I can't help but to feel a lump at the back of my throat forming and I have no choice than to swallow it. It's just that… this is definitely not how I thought things would turn out when I called a taxi to bring me here and I wonder if it would have been better for me to get a flight home of my own instead of looking for him like I did.

But no, I came here to say what I have in my mind and he didn't even give me the chance. So, with that in mind I clear my throat and speak.

"I never thought you were a better than nothing; believe it or not I really care about you like you can't imagine. But like I said, everything that happened between us… I didn't mean for it to happen because the last thing I needed was having these feelings for you. But I did… I do have feelings for you but we both have our lives to live and I just thought that the best way to deal with what I felt was to move on and forget about it because seriously John, I didn't know what else to do."

At my little rant he says nothing; he's back at sitting in his chair and looking at me with all the intensity of his smoldering blue eyes.

"I tried to deal with it and I tried to forget about you and I was doing good… I had my moments but I was moving on; until tonight. Now I'm just… I'm confused."

"Well I'm sorry that I ruined your plans of moving on. But don't worry, I'm going to be moving on as well and since you won't be seeing me you can go back at playing house with your wife."

Snorting, I allow my hand to fall to my side. I don't know how he knows that I got back with Sam for a while, but apparently he heard of that. Oh, but I bet he hasn't heard about me asking for a divorce. "I'm going to get a divorce soon. I…"

Nodding, John shrugs and opens his mouth to interrupt me. "Good for you." After that he lifts his hands and applauds to me in the most sarcastic way he can come up to.

This time I'm the one that nods and feeling my heart shrinking, I lick my lips. "Okay… I, have a good life then."

"Same to you."

I don't think I need or want to be here much longer so I just turn around and with my head held up high I walk away. It feels like I'm walking down the walk of shame and even though I fight hard not to be stupid and turn around to plead my case, the truth is that I can feel my eyes already getting cloudy as I move forward.

But I'm not going to give him that satisfaction of seeing me break down so I blink the urge to cry away; if anything, I need at least to make it around the corner so he won't be able to see me and then I'll find a bathroom and splash water to my face to make this feeling go away.

But for now, I'm not going to disgrace myself anymore. I'm Randy fucking Orton, I'm the Viper and I'm not going to shame myself over John Cena; I mean seriously…

Once I turn around the corner, I hurry towards the bathroom while I lift a hand to my face and run it down to my neck. Then, lowering my eyes, I'm about to give another step when I feel someone grabbing me by my arm. It startles me but when this person forces me around I see that it's him…

"Randy… wait." He says and not letting him finish, I take a step towards him look at him in the eye expectantly.

"Yes?" I'm pathetic, I know, but this is what he reduced me into.

"I swear I've never met anyone that could make me so mad like you do." He hisses, his hand lifting to the back of my need and pressing his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry." I whisper when his hands drop and his face retreats.

For the longest time we stay like this, lost into the moment and looking at each other dead in the eye.

"You know, Phil called me tonight and told me that I had a very good reason to miss my flight back home; he didn't say what was it… I should have known it was you."

Punk… Blinking slowly, I chew on my lips. "I wasn't aware that the two of you were so close." And I mean seriously, did he tell him about us too?

"We are not, but the son of a bitch has a way of knowing things that kind of freaks me out."

Before I can reply, John gets a bit closer and I just stare at him, almost entranced by the way those eyes look deep into mine.

If I didn't know it before, this would have been my moment. I can't imagine how would it be not looking into those eyes ever again. "Look man, can we talk?"

John nods but he makes no attempt to talk. Is he still mad? Does this means that I have to do all the talking? Is that's it I wouldn't even know what to say or how to start…

Clearing my throat, I look around. "Can we go somewhere more private?" I ask because I don't want to talk in the middle of the airport.

"Come home with me, we can do all the talking you want there." He says, his dimples flashing as he smiles at me almost nervously.

"To Tampa?"

"Well yes." He breathes out and I blink stupidly.

"I… don't know."

"Come on, just say yes."

Running my tongue along my lips, I close my eyes and breathe in. Part of me thinks I should say no; I mean leaving everything behind to follow this man doesn't sound too ideal. But then again, this is not just any man; this is John and God, what I went through with him is more intense that whatever relationship I've had before. But it's just that… I don't know, I want to go just because I'll be with him but then I don't want to go for that exact same reason.

I mean in case that I have to, how will I be able to walk out of this if I go with him now?

"Just say yes." He says, his tone almost pleading.

Opening my eyes and once again entranced by the way his eyes shine into mine, I open my mouth and give him his response.

"Yes…"


	20. Chapter 20

I should have known this was going to happen; I should have known we were going to end like this. I mean let's be honest here for a second; what else should I have been expecting if not this?

Deep inside I knew it since the very beginning, after all it was obvious why John wanted to bring me home with him and yeah, why deny it, my own intentions when accepting his invitation were more than a little shady.

Now, should we be doing some talking instead of doing this? Sure, that would be ideal; we still have some unresolved issues that require our immediate attention and we need to address those soon.

But what can I say, words seemed to evade the two of us and we barely spoke to another as we made the flight to Tampa and now it's this.

At first when we were still at the airport, I took the silence that all of a sudden engulfed us and I embraced it. Back then, my mind was a mess and I had a lot to process so I wanted to organize everything that was going on in my head before I could open my mouth and screw things like I always do, Orton style.

But from the airport we went to the plane and silence refused to break us free of its bondage, and when we landed in Tampa and John got us a taxi so that we could get to his new apartment, only a few trivial words were exchanged.

I think I told him something about his place, that it was nice or something like that. And John's response to those words? He closed the door, pressed himself to me and before I could even blink my surprise away his mouth was to mine as he kissed me with the intensity of those who have been denied that kind of human contact for long.

I kissed him back, yeah, denying it will lead me nowhere. But it was just that the feeling of those lips on mine was something that I really missed on our time apart so I blindly let him drag me into the moment.

Against my lips he told me how much he missed me and I confessed that I've missed him too… and so much; that right there only seemed to fuel the hunger in him even more and he kissed me harder and deeper.

What happened next happened in a blur; clothes started to disappear, hands started to touch and hold onto each other until I was being guided straight into his bed.

The rest is history.

"Jesus, Randy." He whispers darkly against me; his teeth closing lightly on my earlobe as he drives his entire length almost out of me only to push it back in.

The motion provokes a deep growl to escape out of my throat without any trace of shame whatsoever and my back arches against him, my body molding to him as my forehead presses hard against the mattress below me.

"Fuck…" This right here… I don't even know how to explain it; but the feeling of this man moving deep within me is overwhelming and I can't help but to shiver.

With what he is doing to me, my own cock is hard as it is going to get and I feel my release approaching. I'm so fucking close that I can even taste it.

It's even more intense than earlier on when he was preparing me for him and I felt like I wasn't going to last enough for him. I did, as nice as his mouth and tongue preparing me felt, I managed so that now I will probably cum so hard I'll even pass out.

Trying to hold a little longer, I close my fingers against his blanket and I open my mouth, but nothing more than my ragged breath comes out. In a way it's funny, because I want to say so many things… only that I don't.

Taking me out of my thoughts, John grabs my ass cheeks and spreads me to his viewing pleasure. I can only imagine what he sees; his cock in my ass, getting in and out, in and out until the burning sensation of it all makes me want to feel like screaming his name as loud as I can.

I don't, the pressure is too much and breathing is the only thing I can do to keep myself sane.

"You are so fucking perfect; did I ever tell you that? I always thought so… but you were always so out of reach. But now I have you here, all mine."

His words make frown, but before I can put too much thought into them he reaches around me and takes a hold of my erection, stroking me as he fucks me.

That makes me moan, my eyes closing tight shut and my hips involuntary shooting into his hand. "Shit, John… don't stop."

By now I'm sweating, we both are, a thin layer of transpiration is covering my forehead and my back is slick with a combination of John's and my sweat.

It doesn't bother me though, not at all, because all I can focus is on the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of me and his hand jerking me off.

The whole thing is insane and yeah, what he does with his hand is fucking amazing, but what has me on the verge of losing it is that with every time he thrusts into me, he sends a quick sharp stabs of pleasure that makes me forget about everything but him.

It's just that having John like this is the most intense thing I've ever felt intimately and I don't know how I managed to stay away for so long.

"I've missed you, I've missed this… you have no idea." He says and I can't help but to think that in another life, I would have told him that he cannot miss a thing he only had once.

Because yeah, we fooled around at the island and a lot; but this… we've only done _this_ once so he shouldn't say that he missed it. But in this life I don't say anything because I understand him… and I understand him because I missed this too.

As I muse about this, John pushes into me one more time and I'm done; my hips buck forward, my ass clenches tight around him and my cock convulses hard while spilling my cum all over his hand and the mattress.

I groan, loud, my body feeling like boneless mass that by all right would have collapse if it wasn't because John is holding me to him.

And John… he keeps going, hard and strong, the intensity of it all almost making me feel like this is too much for me to bear. But then he follows my example and reaches the peak of his lust, the force of his own orgasm making him collapse against me until he has me pinned between his body and the mattress.

I don't mind it though, soon after he rolls to my side and I'm free to move as I please. Not that I do, I stay in place, laying on my stomach as I wait for my breathing to go back to normal.

"Ran," John begins to say, his voice is dull and raspy and apparently noticing, he clears his throat.

But before he can say anything, I sit over his bed and run my fingers over my head. "Maybe I should go."

Yeah, brutal… I know. But if I stay things will only get worse and I don't want that. This thing between John and me… there's a reason why I wanted to stay away and that reason is something I can't ignore.

"You are not being serious, come here." He says in his always good nature tone while reaching for me. But before he can lay a finger on me, I slide out of the bed and move out of his bedroom so that I can find my damn clothes. True, walking feels a little weird as I'm kind of sore, but it's either walking or staying in that bed.

Anyway; John follows me, I can hear him as I put on my boxers but for the life of me I can't turn around and face him when he first calls me out.

"Hey," He says for a second time and when he finally reaches me, he grabs my elbow and makes me turn to him. "What the fuck, man?"

In his eyes I see a sense of confusion and anger and I just have to look away. He wouldn't understand so the best I can do is go. "Look, I don't want any hard feelings brewing here between us so just let me go."

For a moment he just stares at me, the intensity of those mesmerizing eyes of his digging deep into mine; but then he blinks and snorts. "I didn't ask you to come here for a quick fuck, Randy. If I wanted that I would have taken you to any motel down the road."

I purse my lips, nodding. I understand what he is saying, he wants more from me; I don't have to be a genius to understand that and judging the things he sometimes tells me, I can safely assume that his attraction for me didn't start on the island.

The notion of that is weird, but I still do the best I can do for him, I apologize. "I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I didn't mean to give you false hopes by coming here." With that, I run a hand down my face and then I start to turn from him once again.

"Then why is it that you came with me?"

At the sound of the hollow tone he uses to talk to me, I feel like cringing… or maybe turning around and tell him that I came here because I plain and simply wanted to be with him; but instead of doing that, I just grab for my pants and slide them up my legs.

"Yeah, go ahead and ignore me. Or better yet, go away and hide behind your wife's skirts. But get this into your skull, Randy, if you walk out, you walk out for good; think about that."

My jaw clenches at those words, is he giving me an ultimatum? To me it sounded like that but I still say nothing, I only react when I feel the way he threw my shirt against the back of my head.

Turning to him and sending him an icy-cold stare, I notice that he is pissed off… and for some reason that pisses _me_ off.

"And what if I stay? Do you think that me staying is going to make things better? That staying here with you will be the equivalent of riding a unicorn and flying over the rainbow? Things are not like that, John, this is real life, not a wicked fairy tale where we get to be together."

"Fine, then get the fuck out." He says angrily while turning around to walk away, but before he can take two steps he is turning once again and heading to me. "Jesus, Ran; you say you didn't want to give me false hopes? Then you shouldn't have come here and you shouldn't have come looking for me at the airport… and you shouldn't have allowed half the things that happened between us at the Island to happen. But you did, and if you are sorry about that then imagine how sorry I am for being so stupid as to let you lead me on!"

By now he is shouting and staring somberly at him I just shake my head. "You don't understand."

"Of course I do-"

"No you don't!" I say, shouting as well. "Do you really think that I'll ever get the custody of my daughter if people find out about us? Do you even know how the system works? Her mother abandoned her before our plane crashed but I won't ever stand a chance to get full custody if this gets out and as much as I would like to be with you, I won't jeopardize her future over this."

At this sudden outburst, John blinks slowly and I can't help but to think that I talked too much. The business with my daughter is only mine and he doesn't need to know about it.

Cussing under my breath, I bend down and pick my shoes, thinking that I need to get the fuck out and soon. But when I go back to my feet, John is right in front of me and without letting me mutter a get away from me, he leans forward and kisses me.

Just as it happened with the first kiss he gave me as soon as he walked here, this one catches me unprepared and the consequence of that is that I kiss him back, my eyes closing into the moment as my tongue rolls against his.

"You don't have to choose one over the other and I don't pretend you to do it; first because I know I wouldn't stand a chance and second because that would be wicked. But if you really want this, you shouldn't walk out."

I open my mouth to reply, but with a motion of his hand he tells me to shut up.

"Give me a simple answer; do you want this, yes or no?" He asks, pressing his forehead against mine.

Snorting, I look down to his nakedness. "Do you really think I would let you put your dick in my ass if I didn't?"

"Then let's be together. We can keep a low profile; people don't really need to know what happens between us." He chuckles at his own words, shaking his head. "I don't think I'm ready for people to know but that doesn't mean we should be apart. Come on, Ran… don't walk away on this."

"I thought you wanted me to get the fuck out."

"That's because you piss me off like no one else; you know that."

Hearing his words, I close my eyes. If it was only that easy… but I still have my daughter to think about. What if I get her custody, how would I explain to her innocent ears the real reason her daddy sleeps with another man?

"It's not as easy as that. My daughter…"

"Your daughter is your daughter and I won't ever get between that; as for everything else, we'll take things one at a time and we'll cross bridges when we come to them."

His words get into my skull and I think long and deep about them, realizing that this is John and staying away from him while having him so close will only make it worse for me and everyone around me.

As if reading my thoughts, his hands circle around me and he kisses my lips briefly. "And imagine yourself without me; you'll go back into being moody and pissed off all the time so in a way I'll even help your little girl and everyone in your vicinity to live a better life."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Humming, I look into his eyes. I think I'm already sold on this, but I don't let him know yet. "John fucking Cena, always looking for charity to give," aren't you?"

"Stay, then we'll figure things out, together."

"Fine, but don't go complaining when I piss you off sooner rather than later."

As a reply, he kisses me, long and deep until the need to breathe makes us pull apart.

"Oh I'll complain, but I wouldn't have it any other way." As he says this, I reach for him and kiss him, thinking that yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way either.

FIN

Alright, alright, the ending was a bit lame but I just needed to end this one and I wanted to do it in a good note. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best and I'm glad that you enjoyed this enough to review. Thanks again and until the next one ;)


End file.
